


Winter's Warmth

by Tsukino_loves_Sidon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW now, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PDA, Romance, Steamy, Strangers to Lovers, Swooning, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 78,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_loves_Sidon/pseuds/Tsukino_loves_Sidon
Summary: Just a little SidonxReader that popped into my head due to reading another fic of this type ^^ I wanted to try my hand at it.You are a traveling chef who wants to learn about all the different cuisines of Hylia. You're on your way to Zora's Domain when all hell breaks loose. A certain Prince saves you, and things get interesting from there.





	1. Quite the Swim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scarlet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098531) by [SidonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidonLove/pseuds/SidonLove). 



> Hello there! Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoy ^^ Please let me know if you'd like me to write more~ I don't think this will be too long, but you never know~! ;D
> 
> Slight Warning:if you're afraid of drowning, please don't read that part if you have a fear of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting things off!

“Are you sure you have to do this right now?” Your friend chided once again as you continued to adjust your pack. Chuckling while shaking your head, you stood up and patted them on the shoulder. “I’ve put this off long enough. I want to see all the different food and sights that I can! Why wait until the summer, when I’m free now to go?” You were very excited to start your culinary journey, which had been years in the planning. Some things hadn’t gone right in prior years, but now you were set on going on this trip, darn it.  
Your friend gave you a deflated look, but smiled at your excitement. They knew you had been wanting to do this ever since you had learned all that you could from the different chefs in your hometown. “Just promise to be careful, okay, _____? I would hate to have a courier come and say you died to something while on this trip” You laughed your friend off as you closed your pack and hoisted it onto your shoulders. “Oh, ha ha, very funny. I’ll be fine; what’s the worst that could happen?”

Rain. That turned into sleet, which then turned into a vicious snow storm.

“Me and my big mouth…” you muttered under your breath as you adjusted your cloak tighter around you. The rain hadn’t been so bad, but midway through the day, when the clouds rolled in thicker, blocking out the sun, it started coming down in a gross slushy mist. Still, you kept going, hoping the weather would let up. But, nature had other plans, just as you were getting closer to the markers of Zora’s Domain. The sleet and rain mixture became a full on winter storm. Sighing in frustration, you started looking around for any kind of shelter, which there wasn’t much of in the valley. With no other options, you resolved to just continue as far as you could in the storm.

You were almost across one of the silver bridges over a long drop when you heard an odd sound. The wind had picked up some as you got closer to the river, so you weren’t sure where exactly the sound came from, only that it was muted. You looked around yourself slowly, trying not to lose your balance in the harsh wind. There it was again, but this time it sounded a bit louder, and more drawn out. Feeling the fine hairs on your neck stand on end, you slowly turned back, then froze.

A Lizalfo eyed you menacingly, turning its head from side to side as it adjusted its grip on the spear in its hands. You held your breath as it sized you up, though there wasn’t much to size up, being a Hylian and all. You silently cursed your short legs, but quickly tried to think of what you had on you that could be used as a weapon. You knew you didn’t have much time before the monster decided to lunge at you, probably to skewer you for it’s dinner. Blanching some at the image you brought on yourself (being cooked over a fire did NOT sound pleasant in the slightest), you remembered you had a small dagger on your hip for filleting fish.

Thinking the dagger was your best bet, you slowly moved your arm up your body and out toward your right hip, hoping to the Goddess that you could get your dagger in time. Just when your fingers brushed the hilt, the Lizalfo screeched and lunged, startling you. With no other options, you lunged to the side, hoping against hope that you made it out of this alive. The Lizalfo growled as it watched you move away from it, and didn’t see when it’s spear got lodged in some rocks. You quickly scrambled to your feet as it screeched and pulled the spear, trying to distance yourself from the creature as quickly as possible.

The wind picked up speed as you got back on your feet, pulling your hood off your head and whipping your cloak about. You attempted to get it back around you quickly, but you slowed down in your retreat. You also happened to forget about the Lizalfo you were running away from in the first place. Realising your mistake, you whipped around, right as the Lizalfo’s feet left the slick ground. You turned back around and hunched in on yourself, hoping the creature would sail over you. 

 

Just when you thought you were in the clear, you felt a tug on your back, and your feet started to slide forward. Somehow, the Lizalfo was able to hook its claws into your pack as it soared over you. Silently cursing, you tried with all your strength to stay rooted to the spot, but the sleet mixture made the ground under you slick. Trying not to panic, you let yourself be dragged along by the weight of the Lizalfo. Closing your eyes as you began to resign yourself to death, you’re startled out of your thoughts by the monster’s screech. Confused, you opened your eyes and curse, scrambling to find purchase on anything. The Lizalfo had misjudged how close to the water’s edge it was and it, along with you, were headed straight for the water far below. Fumbling with trying to get a hold of the creature, all while it was hissing at you, you tried to keep your mind off the surely freezing cold water below. Finally, after what seems like hours, you’re able to get a grip on its arm, just as it uses your pack as a spring board to send it flying back to the edge you fell off of, your pack still caught in its claws. 

Trying to keep your eyes open while being pelted with sleet and wind, you clumsily try to angle your body for a dive into the icy coloured water below. Bracing yourself while unconsciously closing your eyes, you waited as the wind whipped your hair and cloak around you as the water quickly drew closer. Sucking in as much air as you could, you opened your eyes as you splashed into the water.

The icy chill almost took your breath from you, and while your eyes were open, the water was dark and barely any light broke the surface. You tried your hardest to keep as much air as possible in your lungs. As you attempted to right yourself, your cloak wrapped itself around your flailing arms, causing you to start dropping further into the dark waters. Dreading what you were about to do, you flung your arms away from your body. As soon as your cloak was far enough away, you unclipped the latch, watching it sink further down for a second.

Silently grateful for begging your friends to teach you how to swim, you looked towards what you thought was up and, mustering up your strength once again, started kicking your legs, your arms working in large circles. Trying not to worry, you focused on letting out small amounts of air through your nose, your arms and legs working in tandem to keep you moving in the chilly waters. After a while though, you stopped to look around, not that it was much help. Cursing inwardly, you tried to focus on warm thoughts, vainly ignoring the cold that was seeping into your body. Suppressing a shiver, you continued to try and reach the surface.

Panic seeped into you more the longer you were in the ice cold water. You couldn’t tell if you were shivering from the cold or the uneasy feeling you had. You were pretty sure you were almost out of breath in your lungs, and you were still no closer to the surface of the river than before. Trying, but failing miserably, to keep your emotions in check, you continued to frantically swim for the surface.

Just when your body was starting to get stiff from the chill, your body heavy from all the work you put it through in vain, you saw a silver and red glimmer dart across your vision. Blinking your eyes slowly, you tried to focus on the thing that was moving towards you. You could feel your consciousness slip as your body was wrapped in something’s large arms. Trying to focus your sight for just one peak at whoever was saving you, you didn’t think much of the ornate silver collar, or the white and gold water muted ruffle on it, or the large, muscled chest under it. Your brain was only trying to hold on as long as you reached the surface.

It’s a weird feeling, the feeling of your body going limp against your control, but here, in this person’s arms, it didn’t seem so bad. You looked up one last time as the person angled their head down to check on you. If you hadn’t been so far gone, you probably would have been surprised to see the definitely not Hylian features, like the hammerhead shape of their head, or the alarmingly gold eyes, or the sharp as knives teeth. You could only think about how interesting their features were, and wonder what their voice sounded like as you saw their mouth open right before your vision went totally black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! :D


	2. A Princely Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon is able to find you, only after falling into the icy waters and almost passed out. He rushes you to the Domain, where he impatiently waits for you to wake up.

Sidon wasn’t one to mind the weather much, but when the weather turned, and turned quickly, he gave it some serious thought. A steady stream of Zora, Hylians, and a few Gerudo were making their way into the Domain, bundled up in cloaks and furs against the quickly dropping temperature. Sidon greeted those who walked past him, directing them to the inn and the warm waters of the heated pools close by on the upper domain, as he made his way to the bridge that led out into Lanayru. 

King Dorephan had issued an order for all those traveling in and out of the domain, as well as the guards, to return. The weather was turning much too quickly for his liking, and he didn’t want anyone to get hurt while in his lands.

One of the guards, Torfeau, jogged over to him, bowing quickly before saying in a rush, “There’s someone still out there, but we can’t make it to them! The winds have picked up in the valley and it’s impossible to see.”

“Whereabouts are they?” The guard turned and pointed “They were just about to Luto’s Crossing when we received the order to head back. I hope they’re alright; Some of the travellers said they saw some monsters close by.”

Sidon nodded before heading to the banister of the bridge and hopping off into the waters below. The bitter cold bit at him for a moment, then he was speeding through the waters.

Sidon stopped for a quick breather at the top of the waterfall close to Luto’s Crossing, hoping to see if the traveller had made it past unscathed. Turning slowly to make sure he didn’t miss anything along the path, he was about to turn back when he saw a huddled speck against the white.

“Hey! You there!” He tried to yell as loud as he could, but the wind had picked up, drowning out his voice. The person must have heard something though, cause they turned this way and that, as if looking for where the sound came from. Sidon was about to call again, when movement behind the figure caught his eye. Cursing the wind, he shouted as loud as he could, hoping his voice would reach the traveller’s ears.

“Look out behind you!” The next few minutes seemed to fly by in a blur. The person had stood frozen right as a Lizalfo lunged forward, moving out of the way in the nick of time. Sidon held his breath as the person stumbled to the ground. The traveller scrambled to their feet and started to head in the opposite direction fo the monster, spear stuck in some rocks. Just then, the wind picked up once again, and the hood of the person’s cloak was blown off, revealing long hair that whipped in the wind. They attempted to gather their cloak around themselves again, getting distracted just enough for the Lizalfo to forgo its spear. The traveler realised a second too late, turning around to face the creature as it launched into the air.

Shaking himself quickly, Sidon drove back into the waters, hoping to make it to the traveler in time to help, though he couldn’t do much from the waters below. He was breaching the surface of the water as he looked up to see the creature and traveler fall off the cliffside. The monster screeched as it placed its feet on the person’s back and vaulted up, using their pack as a springboard. As the Lizalfo, along with the person’s pack went up, the traveler went down. 

Sidon helplessly watched as the person tried to right themselves, cloaking billowing out in crazy directions. They had just barely managed to get into a better diving position right before they hit the water with a mighty splash. Sidon winced, knowing how much that might have hurt to such a tiny thing, then got his butt in gear, swimming quickly over to the impact.

Sidon looked around frantically, trying to catch sight of any movement in the depths below, but the wind and sleet made it difficult to see. He waited impatiently, hoping the traveler was able to make it to the surface. His worry increased as more time passed, it had been too long since the person had gone under, so he dove into the waters. He waited just long enough for his eyes to adjust, then started searching with vigor.

He was about to give up when he saw a hint of green behind him. He turned and sped over, praying to Hylia that the traveler was okay. He cursed when he noticed just how cold the person, who he realised was a Hylian woman, was, cradling her in his arms as he shot up for the surface. The woman had sunken quite deep into the waters, and he knew Hylians weren’t quite made for water like Zora were.  
Sidon looked down when he felt a small gaze on him, his mouth open to ask if the woman was alright, when her head drooped more, eyes fluttering shut, her body going fully limp now.

Cursing yet again (he was doing that often today, it seemed), He quickly reached the surface, swimming as fast as he could back to the Domain.

Sidon didn’t know he could swim as fast as he did, but he was glad of it. He kept the woman’s head above water as he swam like his life depended on it, knowing things could go from bad to worse if she wasn’t treated soon.

He sighed in relief when he saw the glittering lights of the domain ahead, and called for a healer as soon as he spotted a guard. Sidon had to adjust his grip on the woman some so he could swim up the waterfall into the Upper Domain. Dropping a quick look to her face, he couldn’t help but admire the serene look on it, given the circumstances of her state.

Once he made it to the upper level, a healer close by, he quickly made his way to the infirmary wing, and placed the woman down on the bed the healer stood by. The healer called another nurse over, and quickly went to work. Sidon waited patiently out of the way, hoping to Hylia that he had made it in time. Dunma and Bazz came in a short while later, asking how things were going, but Sidon just shook his head, unsure what to tell them.

They both looked at each other gravely, but returned to their task. “The king has asked for you, Prince Sidon.”

Taking one last look at the woman surrounded by healers, Sidon turned and nodded, before heading to the throne room.

“You called for me, father?” Sidon said as he entered the throne room. King Dorephan looked at his son as he walked toward him. “Ah, Sidon, yes. I saw you dive off the bridge earlier. Is everything alright?”

Sidon looked a little downcast. “Well, actually, father, something did happen.” He quickly filled his father in on what transpired at Luto’s Crossing, and how the Hylian woman was in the infirmary now. King Dorephan listened quietly, his expression become somewhat grave at Sidon mentioning that the healers were working on her. He rubbed his chin some, waiting for Sidon to be done.

“That is rather upsetting to hear. Would you please keep an eye on her, and make sure she’s alright? We wouldn’t want her to be displeased with her stay here.” Sidon nodded as the king continues. “I’m surprised she was traveling alone, especially on the way here. Most people know that the journey to our domain is ripe with monsters.” The king frowned, getting more worried about the little Hylian.

“I’ll make sure to watch her, father, you have my word.”

Sidon made his way back to the infirmary, stopping by the nurses to ask how the woman was before heading to her bed. The nurses had changed her out of her soaked clothes and into a simple white gown, and her hair was now brushed and drying in a halo around her head. Locating a chair and bringing it over to her bedside, Sidon settled down to his thoughts. Just what were you doing all alone on the path to the domain? Surely, someone would have told you to have at least one companion on the way.

Sidon sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t get an answer until you woke up, which he hoped would be sooner rather than later. He would stay here as long as he needed to, the small guilt of not making it in time slowly weighing his shoulders down more. 

Sidon knew not to expect you to wake up after only one day, but still he hoped. The healers had done all they could, reassuring their prince that he had indeed saved your life. Now, all your body needed was to rest. Still, he was a bit disappointed when he went to sit by your bed, where you hadn’t moved much at all. He watched as your eyes fluttered a bit in sleep, silently wondering what colour your eyes were, and what they looked like lit up. Your lips parted slightly as you breathed, making him wonder what your voice sounded like too.

Sidon shook his head; now was not the time to wonder about things like that. He stood up, gave you and your bed one last look, before leaving to work on his duties that he had been putting off the past two days. Something about listening to people gripe about little things or working on paperwork didn’t seem appealing, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

After a few hours of making himself focus on duties (though truthfully, he was distracted by you for half of it), he returned to the infirmary to pretty much the same scene as that morning. Your bedsheets were now slightly rumpled, so you must have moved some, but still you slumbered. Sidon unceremoniously plopped into the chair still by your bed, again wondering when you would wake up, if you would even wake up. When he voiced this to the healers, they carefully hid their giggles, and reassured him again that your body needed to rest after all you must have been through.

Seeing that he was being rather silly, Sidon thanked the nurses as he left for his quarters. He knew he had a busy day tomorrow, but he was hoping he could spend most, if not all, next to your bed, even if he had to bring his paperwork there. 

Fate had other plans for him though, as he was woken up before dawn to converse with some Rito Ambassadors about possible trade between the two peoples. The meeting went well on into the evening, and Sidon knew he was fidgeting too much by the way Muzu was glaring, but he didn’t pay any mind to it. Luckily, King Dorephan knew why, and gave him leave to go check on you. 

Sidon bowed, and all but ran out of the throne room, the king chuckling as he went. Sidon slowed his pace some, but not much, making his way to the infirmary right as the sun was starting to set over the cliffs. He grumbled, wishing the meeting hadn’t taken so long, but knew it was important. 

You were as you were last night before he left, though this time, your sheets were twisted this way and that, almost as if you had been fighting something in your sleep. Sidon frowned, hoping you weren’t plagues by nightmares of what happened, as he slide into the chair by your bed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed a small whimper come from you.

He watched intently as you began to move more, turning your head against the setting sun. Your eyes scrunched up as you fought to stay asleep. After a few moments, you gave up, and your eyes slowly fluttered open, looking around you slowly, confused. Sidon kept still so as not to startle you, but you still blinked in surprise at the large, red Zora sitting next to you.

“Wha..?” You made a face at the sound of your voice. Why did it sound so hoarse and gravely? And why did it feel like you had slept for a long time?

“I’m glad to see you awake, little Hylian.” You looked up at a massive red male Zora sitting next to you, his dazzling smile surprising you some. Whoa… You rubbed your eyes with the backs of your hands, trying to rub the sleepiness away, shifting a bit as you rubbed so you were more upright. You felt something cool press against your arm, opening your eyes to see a small glass filled with water.

“Here, this should help.” Again, the Zora offered you that dazzling smile, making you kind of numb as you took the offered cup. You smiled back, (what else could you do?), and watched as the Zora held up a finger in a “wait here” way, before walking out of the room. You took a tiny sip of the water, welcoming the cool liquid on your parched throat, and watched the door as the red Zora came back, along with another, smaller, teal coloured Zora.

“Hello there, it’s good to see you awake and sitting up. How are you feeling?” The smaller female Zora asked, coming over to check on you. you assumed this was the healer, so you simply did as she asked you, trying to steal glances that the other Zora in the room. You were still a bit confused, but you did remember seeing something red and silver before you passed out. You stole another glance his way, trying to pinpoint what exactly you had seen before. Ah! There, at his neck, was a silver collar like piece, that came down over his chest some, with what looked like a whistle over a white kerchief. So he must have been the one that saved you.

The female Zora cleared her throat, causing you to start slightly and stare at her, a slight flush to your cheeks. “Are you feeling okay? Nothing is broken?”

“Yes,” your voice sounded cruddy again, so you cleared your throat and tried again, “Yes, I feel fine, thank you.” You turned to the other Zora. “And I should be thanking you as well. If you hadn’t come when you did, I don’t know what might have happened to me.” You smiled sweetly at him, bowing your head some as you did.

Sidon just stood there, somewhat stunned by the sound of your voice, and the light in your eyes. He honestly wasn’t expecting such a pleasant sound to come from you, though he was very happy about it. Your eyes were quite captivating in and of themselves, especially due to the fact that he couldn’t quite tell what colour they were. Your expression slowly started to wilt, and he couldn’t figure out why, until Tona looked at him too, an odd expression on her face.

It was then that he realised you had been talking to him. Coughing into his hand, he answered, “I’m very glad I made it in time.” He cleared his throat. “We were wondering if you could tell us what happened before I got there. I saw you were in combat with a Lizalfo, but I couldn’t make it in time to offer much more assistance.”

Your expression darkened some, and you chuckled a bit. “Well, I was on my way here to learn about your different cuisines, actually. I was about to cross that really large bridge, which I think was about halfway here, when I heard someone call out to me, but I couldn’t find where they were.” Sidon winced slightly at that. That was his fault, and he wondered if he should bring that up at all, but you continued. “I heard something again, and that’s when I felt something watching me. I turned around and it was that Lizalfo.” You made a face, remembering that your pack was now gone, along with all of your things. Sighing, you continued. “Once I fell into the water, I couldn’t find where the surface was, and my cloak was weighing me down, darn thing, and I was starting to panic cause I thought I wasn’t going to make it out.” Your hands balled up in the sheets, then relaxed again, looking up again at your saviour. “I really am grateful that you saved me. I don’t know how I can repay you, since all my belongings are probably floating downriver, but I will do whatever I can.”

Sidon was a bit taken aback by your resolve, then chuckled, giving you that dazzling smile once again, his arm raising as he clenched his fist. “Not to worry about that, little Hylian. We are all glad that you are safe and in good health.”

You smiled in spite of your situation, but looked to the other Zora, who was still checking you over. “Well, while we’re glad you made it here, please make sure to take it easy the next few days. We don’t want you coming back here any time soon.”

You nodded at her, chuckling as you said, “Oh, I don’t plan on it. I don’t think I could make a splash like that again.’

Both Zora only looked at you while you chuckled, giving you a look that said that wasn’t a funny joke in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, I didn't realize this chapter was four pages long until I was getting ready to post it! I hope you guys liked this one too! I have so many ideas for this story~ I hope I can get them all out without making this too long/short >w<
> 
> Thank you for reading, and keep an eye out for the next one! ;)


	3. What to Do with Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a bit frustrated with not being able to do things around the Domain as you continue to heal. Prince Sidon seems to always be around to help you at the right (or was it wrong?) time, which frustrates you more. He offers to take you on a tour of the Domain, which you accept. Life in the Domain starts to smooth out for you. You begin to make friends, as well as some admirers.

You wish you could say that the next few days flew by in a blur, but that would be lying. In fact, the days went by so slow, you were pretty sure a snail was faster, or even paint drying on a wall.

The weather didn’t help your mood either. The morning after you woke up, everything was either covered in snow or ice, and quite a bit of it too. Usually, you enjoyed the snow, but since everyone here, including the Zora who saved you, who you found out was none other than the prince, wouldn’t let you out for more than thirty minutes at a time. They kept saying it was to make sure you didn’t get into more trouble, but you knew it was cause they were still unsure of your injuries. You were practically healed, for goddess’s sake! 

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you slipped on the ice underfoot. You squeaked in alarm, smashing your eyes shut as you waited for the impact that never came. Suddenly, you felt yourself become weightless, your feet coming down to the floor again. You looked around startled, then flushed at just who had saved you, again.

“We need to stop meeting like this.” He gently chided with a smile, trying very hard not to laugh at your heated glare at him. You huffed, looking away from him so you don’t get caught up in his smile again. Something about it just made you feel all silly and giddy, and you weren’t sure what to make of it. It probably had to do with him saving you and all; yeah, that was it, that must be it. Sidon tried very hard not to laugh out right, but seeing such an expression on a little thing such as yourself was quite comical. 

Sighing through your nose, you straightened your borrowed clothes, irked by what you had been trying to do. Sidon noticed your expression sour and cocked his head to the side. “Whatever is the matter, _____? It looks like you just ate a bitter zapshroom.” He chuckled lightly at his small joke.

“Well, since I don’t have my pack or any rupees anymore, I thought, what better way to save up some money for a new pack and supplies than by doing my share of the work around here? I thought I would help out in the kitchen at the inn, since so many people are staying there, what with the weather being all crazy. Not to mention that I traveled here in the first place to learn Zora cuisine.” You grumbled the next part out, “But, a certain someone won’t let me do more than walk around the domain! It’s all I’ve been doing since I was let out of the infirmary the other day.” Your arms came up in exasperation, then came down to slap your sides. 

Sidon had a hand to his mouth, attempting to look like he was seriously interested in your plight, but as soon as your arms went into the air, he couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. If looks could kill, Sidon would be one sorry fish, which only made him laugh more. You growled at the sky, your hands clenching and unclenching, as you made to walk away.

“_____, wait, wait.” Sidon’s hand came down on your shoulder, gently turning you back around. Disgruntled, you crossed your arms and waited. “As happy as I am that you’re so lively, you must keep in mind that Tona means well. She wants to make sure you’re 100 percent better. Please try and be patient, alright?” He waited to see what you said, but he could tell you weren’t happy about waiting even more.

Sidon saw your lips morv slightly, but didn’t quite hear what you said. “Apologies, but I didn’t quite get what you said, _____.”

“I said I don’t like sitting still for so long!” You wailed, somewhat childishly. Sidon blinked rapidly at the outburst, once again trying not to laugh. You were quite the character! Sidon brought his hand back to his chin, contemplating what could be done to help appease you, while also making sure you didn’t hurt yourself further.

He snapped his fingers and smiled at you. “Why don’t I show you around the domain, and then we can rest afterwards in the warming pools? We’ll probably get chilled on our tour.” Sidon thought he was pretty clever with this idea. For one, he could learn a bit more about this spit fire little Hylian, and two, he could make sure you didn’t harm yourself since he would be around.

Sidon waited patiently as you thought about this, a finger tapping your lips. He hadn’t realised he was watching until your finger stopped, and he looked up just in time to see your gaze met his with a smile.

“Thank you, Your Majesty, I would like that very much.” You moved from under his hand to beside him. “So, where are we going first?”

Since the Domain was quite large, and also because you weren’t out for long, you both focused on seeing one part of the Domain a day. Most days were clear, luckily, but each night brought on more snow, and more ice after the sun hit it, so your tour was slow going. You didn’t mind though; you were glad to be out of the room you had been given once King Dorephan heard your story. 

You had been quite surprised the day you of your audience, and you felt very underdressed in the clothes you had. You really needed to do something about that; wearing the same two shirts with only one pair of pants was getting annoying, especially with how cold the washing water was every day. The king was kind though, and offered to aid you in any way they could, since you had lost your belongings on the way here. You tried to decline, but both the king and Prince Sidon wouldn’t take no for an answer, so you simply accepted.

The room was small, but cozy, with a small hearth built into the wall across from the water bed piled high with furs and blankets. There was also a little window, but with the weather being so cold, you had covered it with the shirt you had worn when you have first gotten here. It wasn’t really worth keeping anymore due to a claw shaped hole in the back, but it worked for the window, so you kept it. 

Every day after the sun was highest in the sky, Prince Sidon would come and fetch you, telling you about where you were headed in your tour as you bundled up against the cold. You silently wondered if he ever got cold, but you were too chicken to ask, so you never did. Your tour stops were usually pretty close to the Domain, but as you got better, you slowly started going further out. Your tour finally came to an end a few weeks later, and Sidon kept the best part for last every time you two returned.

The heated pools were definitely your favourite part of the tour, and both you and Sidon dipped your feet into the swirling warmth. It was here that you learned a bit more about the prince, like how he had a secret sweet tooth that not many knew about, or that he often would spend the night by Mipha’s statue, talking to her about things that were bothering him. You smiled sadly at that part, but didn’t press him further. You knew how difficult it was to talk about family members that were gone, and you yourself didn’t like when people pressured you into saying more. Instead, you changed the subject, which Sidon secretly appreciated. 

Little did you know, you were quickly making yourself a very good friend to the prince in the eyes of his people. Many of the Zora seemed to notice it, but they kept to themselves. It was so rare to see the prince with someone other than a council member or Muzu, so they didn’t want to ruin the friendship they could see forming.

The days passed by in a blur after that, and a month flew by on an icy breeze. Not long after your tour ended, you were allowed to help out around the inn, much to your delight. Most days they didn’t need you for more than a few hours to help with meals, but you enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. You made friends quickly with some Gerudo women who were so glad you could make Creamy Heart Soup, as well as teach them, that they gave you some of their swimming clothes, as well as some warmer Gerudo fashioned outfits.

You also happened to see Prince Sidon fairly often, much to your delight, though he kept asking you to call him just Sidon. Most of the time, he was taking a break from his duties, so he only had a few minutes, but you two would talk for a bit about how your days were going. He was about as happy as you were to hear about new clothes. Remembering that you had wished for some for quite some time, he made a mental note to himself to ask for fabric for you. He didn’t know if you knew how to make anything from it, but you seemed resourceful, so he was sure you’d be able to figure something out. 

Very happy with how things were going, as well as having new clothes to boot, you learned as much as you could from Kayden and Kodah, marvelling at their skill with fish. You worked hard to get even close to their level, and were overjoyed when they praised you for making progress. You also happened to teach them a thing or two, and were very surprised when one of your dishes was on the inn’s menu for dinner.

You ran to find Sidon after dinner service was over, and you gushed about how unexpected it was that they wanted it on the menu. Sidon smiled proudly at you, offering his congratulations on a job well done. You beamed up at him, your happiness shining brightly in your eyes. It totally caught him off guard, and he felt his face warm slightly after you looked away. He wasn’t sure what it was about you that made you so captivating to him. Maybe it was the way you would get so excited about learning a new technique to roast mushrooms, or the way your face showed him every emotion you felt. Either way, he was glad you two had become such fast friends. He didn’t have many friends to begin with, let alone ones that were as energetic as you, but he appreciated every moment he got to spend with you.

When you weren’t working at the inn or with Sidon, you spent a lot of time at the heated pools. As much as you liked the Gerudo swim wear, you didn’t feel confident enough to wear it yet (two fairly skimpy pieces of cloth didn’t really cut it for you), so you bravely turned the borrowed shirt you were given into a simple dress. It wasn’t all that pretty, you had only been sewing and mending clothes for a few months, but it worked for your needs.

You had been going to the pools for about a month when you started to notice little faces peeking out of the water, or out from behind pillars at you. You tried to ignore it, but each time you went, it seemed like more and more little faces were watching you. Trying to think of what could be interesting them so much, you started trying out different things.

After trying what seemed like everything under the sun, you halfheartedly gave up. There was no point in trying to get them to stop watching you from wherever they were. You had asked Sidon what he thought about their strange behavior, but he wasn’t much help. If fact, he thought it was hilarious that they all watched you. Glaring at him as you walked away, you started to hum quietly to yourself, trying to relax some.

You hadn’t even realised you were humming loud enough for people, specifically little Zora, that you didn’t notice the small crowd that had formed around you. Somewhat startled, you stopped humming, earning a collective “Awwwww” from all the little ones around you. Blinking a few times in surprise, you smiled at them all. So that’s what you had been doing before that got them staring at you!

“Well, hello to you all too.” You chuckled as they all beamed at you, their tiny sharp teeth gleaming. One little Zora, a little girl with bright red scales, looked about to talk, so you turned your attention to her.

“Uhm…what was that song you were singing? It was really pretty.” Other little heads bobbed up and down, agreeing. You smiled at her. “It’s just something i like to hum whenever I think about this place.” Some of them looked at each other, then back at you.

“Could you sing it for us again, pleaseeeee?” Some voices overlapped, but you got the gist of what they were asking. Laughing a bit, you settled down to oblige the little ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter?? In the same day??? Say whaaaaaaa???? xD  
> I had the itch to write some more, so here's another chapter for you. Not as short as the first one, but not as long as the second. I guess it's a happy medium? xD;;;  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~ :D Sidon will be the main talker for most of the next chapter, I think, so keep your eyes peeled for that! Who knows, maybe there will even be a new nickname for a certain reader???? Whattttttt?? hahaha (Don't mind me; it's 2am and I think I'm going crazy from needing to sleep xD;)  
> Please let me know what you think so far!


	4. The Little Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon overhears some Zora children talk about a "siren" in the Domain, and wonders who it could be. He happens upon you at an interesting time, and blushing ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I just wanted to take a quick second to thank you all for leaving kudos and comments! I really appreciate it, as does my confidence as a writer ^^ It's been quite a number of years since I've written anything longer than a thousand words, and I'll be forever grateful to you all, including the ones that are hitting on this <3 Also, wanted to give a shout out to both Wishing Nova, for giving me ideas galore for this, and KeiChanz, for cheering me on as I write this (as well as fangirling with me when a particular scene plays out well)! Please enjoy the next chapter!

“Come on, Finley and Keye, hurry up! We don’t want to miss her again like last time!” Sidon stopped on his way to the throne room, cocking his head at Laruta curiously as she waved the other little Zora over. 

“I’m going as fast as I can, Laruta! I bet the siren will wait for us, though! She always waits until we’re all there before she starts.” Finley called as she and Keye trotted over, hands on their little knees as they caught their breath. Laruta grumbled, but waited, crossing her arms while tapping a foot. 

Laruta wasn’t known for her patience though. “Are you guys ready yet? She’s going to think we aren’t coming at this rate!” When the other two nodded, Laruta turned quickly, then bounced off of Sidon’s leg with a small “oof!”

“Hi, Prince Sidon!” Finley and Keye chorus at the same time as Laruta righted herself. Sidon smiled down at the children, kneeling to be a bit closer to their level. “What seems to be the hurry, little minnows?” He asked, chuckling as they all tried to walk around him.

“We don’t want to miss the siren sing again! We missed her last time cause Tumbo kept saying he didn’t want to go. We made sure he went before us this time though, so there’s no way we’ll miss her!” Laruta spouted out, always wanting to have Prince Sidon’s attention.

“She sings really pretty. It’s not like how we sing either.” Finley said quietly, Keye nodding along with her, her hands worrying themselves in front of her as she continued to skirt around the prince with Laruta and Keye.

“Oh? And just who is this “siren” you all are speaking of?” Sidon had a small hunch, but he wasn’t absolutely sure. He remembered how you have had trouble figuring out why all the little minnows seemed to watch you while you were at the heated pools last month, but he didn’t think it was you immediately. After all, there were quite a few people in the Domain still.

The weather was being quite finicky. Some days, it would be clear, and the snow would start to melt, so people would pack up their things, hoping to head out the next. Other days, most everyone was either bundled up from the chilly wind or inside as close to the fires as they could get without getting burned. It was quite unusual winter weather, but things were still being sorted to rights since the fall of Calamity Ganon.

Many people had tried to leave, and a few were successful, but most decided to just wait out the winter. They didn’t want to get caught between another freak storm and a monster, like you had when you first arrived. Word had gotten around the Domain that the prince saved you, so many people would come to you and ask about what happened. You didn’t really like being the centre of attention, but you told your story to whoever wanted to listen.

Sidon was snapped out of his thoughts by the pitter patter of retreating little feet, the sound of their giggling trailing after them. He chuckled and watched as they made their way to the heated pools. As much as he wanted to know who exactly this “siren” was, Sidon knew his duties needed to come first.

The rest of the week was quite a busy one for Sidon. He hardly saw you at all, which made him feel a bit down, but he knew his duty as prince should be first and foremost in his mind. Between working out a trade deal with the Rito Ambassadors, and starting to form a plan for the visiting Goron, Sidon was quite glad when King Dorephan dismissed him.

Stretching as he went down the stairs in front of the throne room, he sighed, contemplating where you would be at this time of day. Smirking some as an idea formed in his mind, Sidon went about the Domain, under the guise of seeing how everyone was doing due to the weather.

Sidon was about to give up his little rouse as the sun was beginning to set, when he noticed a lone figure on the bridge leading out to Shatterback Point. As he got closer, he was able to make out your features. Bundled up against the chill, as it was much colder on this bridge than it was lower down, you stood with your eyes closed, hands lightly resting on the railing. Your nose was tinted red by the cold, and your cheeks had a lovely colour to them as well. Sidon halted for a second, tilting his head to the side as he tried to figure out what emotion was on your face. Your lips were parted slightly, and a small puff of air wafted away from you, but your eyes stayed closed, almost as if you were thinking about something.

He was about to call out your name, but stopped himself when he saw you take a deep breath, your arms coming to your chest, hands clenched together, as your mouth opened.

What is this feeling, blooming quietly?  
It starts so small, about the size of a pea  
But then it grows in size,  
growing out of me  
I feel it tremble and shake with glee  
Always when you look at me  
I feel it grow and grow  
Whenever you look at me

Sidon listened to your clear and strong voice in stunned silence, feeling your words as if they were living beings as they left your lips to float into the icy blue sky. Your arms spread out as you sang, then you brought them back, almost as if in uncertainty, before spreading them out again. You lifted your head higher, and he could see the smile on your face as you sang the last notes to the sky, before opening your eyes and sighing contentedly.

Sidon hoped you wouldn’t notice him standing there gawking at you, but you happen to notice just as he shut his mouth with an audible chomp. Your own mouth gaped open as a very becoming shade of scarlet rose even more to your face, your hands coming up to cover your mouth. Sidon distractedly thought that the colour looked very nice on you, very nice indeed, when you started sputtering out words that almost didn’t make sense.

“Wha-whatareyoudoinghere? Howlonghaveyoubeenthere? DidyouheareverythingIjustsang, pleasetellmeyoudidn’t” You said in a rush, taking a few steps away from him in the process. You could not believe your luck! Of course the prince would happen by as you sang that verse. You were still tweaking the chorus some, and you didn’t feel super confident about the lyrics just yet, but- Taking a deep, steadying breath, you focused on getting your thoughts back in order. You could feel the blush still in plain view, and you hoped to the goddess that he wouldn’t tease you about it.

Getting his bearings, Sidon clears his throat lightly, hoping it comes out normal. He still couldn’t believe a voice like that came out of you! It was breathtaking, like seeing the first of the Silent Princess flowers bloom. 

“I’ve been looking for the little siren all of the little minnows have been talking about lately. It seems I’ve found her.” You squeaked at the little name they had given you, blushing more before turning back to the railing. Sidon couldn’t control the feeling that came over him whenever he saw you blush more, and continued. “You sing beautifully, _____. I was honestly dumbstruck with its beauty. Why do you seem so shy about it?”

You took another deep breath as he walked over to stand next to you. Looking out over the snow coated land, you decided to tell him. “I’ve never been one to enjoy being the centre of attention. I mean, I don’t mind when it’s the children, but whenever it’s anyone else…” You looked at your hands on the rail, clenching them slightly before sighing. Sidon frowned slightly, sensing a hint of sorrow on your sigh. “I just get so scared. I wonder if people will like whatever I sing, and the fear of them not liking it makes me freeze.” You shrugged, making a face before looking up at him.

Sidon gave you a small smile before gazing out over the bridge, watching as the sun fled behind the cliffs. “Would you believe me when I say I understand? I know I have to act a certain way as the prince of the Zora, but sometimes… sometimes, I just want to be treated as me.” Sidon looked back at you as the wind started to pick up. 

Your hair seemed to have a life of its own, slowly billowing out from under your cloak. You managed to get some to settle down, and tucked it behind your ear, smiling sweetly at Sidon. “I don’t think I’ve mentioned it before, but I’m very glad that you don’t treat me as just a prince, _____.”

You smiled cheekily at him, nudging him with your shoulder. “You don’t need to mention it, shark boy. I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for saving me from that Lizalfo. So, uhm, thank you, Sidon. For saving me, and for being a good friend to me.” You looked up at him, laughing lightly at his surprised expression. 

Sidon smiled that dazzling smile at you as he skirted a small bow. “The pleasure is all mine, little siren.” Sidon smirked at you, pleased when he saw the blush darken on your cheeks again, a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. Before he lost his courage, for that was something Sidon seemed to lose around you, he took your hand in one of his large ones, and kissed the back of it, never taking his eyes off of you.

You gasped in surprise, and didn’t think you could blush any more than you were, but somehow you did, which Sidon secretly relished in. He smirked at your expression, before gently releasing your hand. You subconsciously cradled the hand he kissed to your chest, stammered and stuttered a quick good night to him, before heading back the way he came on unsteady feet.

You turned back once you got to the main landing of the upper domain, Sidon waving at you once, before you let out a quick breath and took off. He was very glad no one was around at this hour, especially thankful that it got dark when it did. Sidon smiled a bit at your retreating form, the hand that had waved at you coming to cover his face to hide the blush that was colouring his own face.

“Goddess, what is that little siren doing to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, what do you all think? x3  
> I think a certain shark boi is getting a bit over his head with a little siren hyehehehehe  
> And that little surprise at the end! Ahhh, I felt so evil doing that hahaha  
> I might not be able to update this weekend. I somehow have adulty things to do T-T  
> But, I shall try very hard to post another chapter, so please keep an eye out~!  
> Thank you again for reading this~! I absolutely love the feedback I'm getting <333


	5. To Fall or Splash?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sidon go to your respective rooms in a daze. You have a horrible night of sleep, which only turns the next day into hell. Sidon comes to find you and comfort you. You confess to something, which Sidon feels guilty about. Afterwards, Sidon suggests something that he won't let you refuse.
> 
> Warning: There is a small flashback to the first chapter, so please don't read that part if you're afraid of drowning. There is also a small panic attack scene.

You somehow make it back to your room, dazed by what had just happened on the bridge. You try to wrap your head around Sidon’s actions, closing the door softly and leaning against it. Subconsciously, you cradled the hand he kissed against your chest again, meticulously going through the evening in your head. The more you tried to come to terms with it, the more you felt a blush creeping up your face.

You couldn’t believe it; Sidon had kissed your hand! Closing your eyes, you tried to take a steadying breath. As the breath left your lips, you couldn’t help but smile in a bit of a crazed way. You opened your eyes and looked at the hand he kissed. It didn’t look any different than before, but it definitely still tingled from where his lips touched your skin. Sighing happily as you closed your eyes, you decided to relive the moment once more.

You could still feel the zing of electricity that went from your hand up your arm whenever his lips first touched you, your stomach doing flips even now. Leaning your head against the door, you let the giddiness wash over you. Why were you such a cucco though? You didn’t even wave goodbye to him, for goddess’s sake!

Frowning as you reprimanded yourself, you decided you might as well get ready for bed. You would be no help to Kayden and Kodah if you were dead tired on your feet. You quickly changed into your makeshift dress, mentally making a note to yourself to work on making some more clothes. As you curled up in the warm sheets, your mind brought back the evening once more. Smiling in spite of your shyness, and feeling like an utter child, you brought the hand Sidon kissed to your lips, and kissed it lightly before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon had no idea what came over him when he kissed your hand, but he was quite literally on cloud nine because of it. He honestly didn’t remember the walk back to his chambers, and he was only vaguely hoping none of the guards happened by him. His mind was on a certain little siren that was quite quickly filling his heart with all sorts of feelings. He knew that he needed to take things slow, but he honestly didn’t want to. There was something about you that was absolutely captivating to him, and he wanted to know as much as he could about you. He wanted to sweep you off your feet like you have unknowingly been doing to him.

Once in his chambers, Sidon mindlessly went into his resting pool, leaning his head against the edge as he sighed happily. As he thought about the evening again, he couldn’t help the blush that came to his face. He brought a hand to his lips, lightly brushing them with his fingers. They still tingled slightly from the brief contact they had against your skin. He sighed contentedly as he remembered the way your skin had smelled. Faintly of the lavender and rose from the heated pools, along with the scent of the cake batter you must have made that day, and with something entirely _you_ bringing all the scents together in an intoxicating way.

Sidon knew he wanted to smell your delicious scent again, as well as make you blush that amazing shade of scarlet. He didn’t know anyone who blushed as beautifully as you, and he wanted to see it again very badly. Grinning devilishly to himself, he also wanted to know more about what you looked like under all your layers of winter clothing. Shaking his head to stop imagining _that,_ he settled down lower in his resting pool, hoping he would dream about the little siren that was quickly ensnaring him in her hands.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Murky light passed over your eyes as a sheet of sleet hit you in the face. You heard the wind whistle past your ears as your hood was wretched off your head, your cloak almost flying off you due to the strong gust. Confused, you turned, just as the Lizalfo launched into the air, screeching, it’s claws gleaming in the icy mixture around you. Cursing your luck, you try to launch your body away, but the monster’s claws caught on your pack._

_You tried to use your whole body to keep from falling, but the momentum from the Lizalfo’s lunge pulls you back. You’re able to turn just enough to see you both drop off the side of the cliff. You fought with the creature with all your strength, but it’s size and bulk were too much for you. You were able to get a good grip on one of its arms before you felt added weight on your pack. The monster screeched as it adjusted its feet on your back before tensing. Realising a second too late what it was about to do, you felt your grip slip off its scaly arm as it leaped back up the cliffside._

_Next thing you knew, you were enveloped in icy, dark water. You kicked and kicked, trying to get your cloak untangled from your body, but it wasn’t cooperating. Looking to what you thought was up, you felt your stomach drop. There was no light around you, only the dark, murky water that felt like it was closing in on you. You tried to stay calm, but your cloak somehow got even more tangled around you, dragging you down into the dark depths below you…_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

You awoke with a gasp, drenched in sweat. Your heart raced, and your body felt tense. The sheets were tangled around your legs and you quickly kicked them away from you, afraid they would pull you back into your nightmare. Curling up on your side, you blew out a shaky breathe, trying to calm your nerves. You hadn’t had a nightmare as bad as this one since just after your attack, and you had forgotten how terrifying they were.

Looking to the little window in your room, you tried to see out the makeshift curtain. It was still fairly dark, but you didn’t know how long you had been asleep. You shuddered, feeling the nightmare’s clutches finally start to recede the longer you were awake. You laid there on your side, debating on attempting sleep again or just staying awake. Deciding to wait until you got sleepy again, you concentrated on slowing your racing heart, mentally counting to yourself as you took deep breaths. After a few minutes, you yawned, covering your mouth with a hand. Seeing this as a good a chance as any for more sleep, you relaxed from your tight ball and tried to sleep more.

You dragged your feet as you made your way to the Seabed Inn, covering your mouth as you gave a big yawn. You hadn’t gotten much sleep after your nightmare, and you tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable until the sun shined over the cliffs. Splashing some water on your face didn’t help either, much to your dismay. You didn’t even want to know what your face looked like, but you were pretty sure you had dark circles under your eyes, and your eyelids felt heavy.

You were almost to the inn when Ledo called to you, waving at you also to get your attention. Blinking blearily, you snapped awake when you noticed that Prince Sidon was standing close by, along with Gruve and Cleff, with what looked like tools in their hands.

“Morning, _____. Think you could give us a hand with polishing the tops of the luminous stone pillars? We’re hoping we can finish today.” You walked over, waving as you did, before coming to a halt a few feet away from them. The others stopped their light conversation, looking at you when you didn’t immediately reply.

Laughing to cover up your nervousness, you choked out, “What? Me? Pfft, I may know my way around a knife, but I’m useless when it comes to fixing things.” Pretty sure you were sounding a bit hysterical, you turned back towards the inn, your feet taking you at a much faster pace than was necessary. Sidon looked at you as you fled, somewhat worried with the way your voice sounded, as well as remembering how you looked dead on your feet before Ledo called at you. Making a mental note to himself, he turned the conversation back towards the task at hand.

You were glad for the distraction of preparing breakfast, but hated that you still felt on edge. First the nightmare and losing sleep, then the panic that gripped you when Ledo asked for help made you feel even more worn out. You were grateful when Kayden had asked you to take some ingredients to the storage room at the back of the inn, and quickly retreated to hopefully gather your nerves before they needed you again.

As you put the crate down, you blew a breath out of your nose. Your hands shook, and you felt like your heart was beating a million times a minute. There was no way you could go back like this, so you moved to the wall beside the crates, sliding down the wall as you rested your head on your knees. You felt the first prickle of tears as your butt hit the floor, and tried in vain to keep them from falling. Wrapping your arms tightly around your legs, you decided to just let them fall, hoping to feel better after crying our your unease.

You didn’t hear the storage room door open and close quietly, or hear as Sidon slowly made his way to where you were sitting behind the crates.

The site of you, on the floor, curled in on yourself crying, almost broke his heart. Trying not to startle you, he slowly sat on the floor in front of you, and slowly reached his arms out to pull you towards him. You looked up, startled still, with tears staining your lovely face, and tried to wipe the evidence away.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, _____, don’t worry about them. Please, just let me comfort you, _____.” Sidon whispered gently, still pulling you into him. You let yourself be settled into his lap, your legs draped over the side, as Sidon gently cradled you to him. You hiccuped some on your breath, trying to calm your nerves. You hated that Sidon was seeing you like this, which brought on a whole new wave of tears. You buried your face in his chest, you body shaking with the intensity of your tears. Sidon wrapped his arms tighter around you, smoothing down your hair with one hand while rubbing soothing circles with the other.

You didn’t know how long you stayed wrapped in his arms, and under other circumstances, you probably would have been blushing so much you’d have passed out. But your feelings still held quite a bit of power over you, so you let them run their course. Sidon never once complained about you being in his lap, or ruining his kerchief. He simply continued rubbing your back and hair, humming a bit also, hoping it would help you calm down.

After what seemed like forever, your tears turned to sniffles, and you slowly moved back a bit to look into Sidon’s face. He looked slightly pained, like he felt bad he couldn’t do more to help you feel better, so you smiled a little at him. The corner of his mouth quirked up a bit, but you could tell he was still worried that you would start crying again.

“Sorry about the waterworks.” You tried to chuckle, but it came out broken, so you cleared your throat. “I think I’m better now, though.” Sidon didn’t seem convinced, but didn’t press you, which you were very grateful for.

“_____, what brought this on?” Sidon watched as your eyes dropped to your lap, your focus on worrying your fingers together. He waited patiently as you gathered your thoughts, all while still rubbing your back in those soothing circles. After a few minutes, you sighed and focused on him again.

“This is going to sound so silly, but…I had a nightmare. And it was about the Lizalfo attack, and then when I was in the water, I couldn’t find my way to the surface again. Only this time, you weren’t around to save me.” Sidon frowned at that, but you kept going. “And then, when Ledo asked about helping with the polishing, I just…” Sighing again, you looked at your lap, feeling the beginnings of a blush on your face. “I’ve been afraid of heights for as long as I can remember. I’m fine when I can see the bottom, or if I have time to adjust to it, but that fall,” You shuddered a bit, and Sidon’s hold on you tightened some, which made you smile a little. “was one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me. And when I close my eyes, all I see is the murky dark from under the water, and I feel like I’m drowning all over again.”

Sidon’s hold on you got even tighter, and you gasped as he caught you off guard. You were surprised that his eyes were tightly shut, and his head was almost down to your chest.

“S-Sidon?” You wonder if Sidon can feel your heart hammering against your ribs, or even hear it with how close his face is.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t make it in time to save you from that fall, _____. If only I could have been just a few seconds faster, maybe I could have…” Sidon whispered before huffing a breath onto your arm, goosebumps trailing soon afterwards. Blinking a few times, you smiled at him, patting him on the arm, even though your arms were trapped underneath. He turned his face to look at you, his eyes still showing how guilty he felt, so you smiled more at him.

“Well, if you had made it in time, I probably wouldn’t have such a great friend to comfort me. So please don’t feel bad that you weren’t there in time. I’m very glad you were there when you were.”

You watched as the guilty look left Sidon’s eyes, replaced with something that looked like relief and something else you couldn’t quite put your finger on. Sidon relaxed his hold on you and smiled that dazzling smiled of his, making your stomach do all kinda of weird flips and turns.

“Well, then, _____, I guess I was at the right place at the right time.” You rolled your eyes at him as he chuckled lightly. “I have a suggestion though. Why don’t you and I have one on one swim lessons? That why you can get more comfortable with water again?”

All you could do was blink at him, you face warming as a blush graced your cheeks. You looked away, trying to get your thoughts sorted. You did hear the same thing he said, right? “Okay, but, why swim lessons? And why one on one? I already know how to swim, so I don’t really need lessons on it.” You really weren’t sure if this was a good idea or not, almost hearing bells go off in your head, or were they trying to tell you something you weren’t getting?

Sidon chuckled at your expression. “Well, little siren, you’ve never gone through a Zora swim lesson.” You made a face at him, which only made him laugh more. “And they are a bit different than Hylian ones.”

“Fair enough, but why one on one? Why don’t I just join one of the children’s classes?” You really didn’t want to, but that seemed like a safer option than one on one classes with the Zora prince that was starting to drive you insane, though you honestly couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing.

Sidon smirked at you then. “I thought you said you didn’t like being the centre of attention, little siren, which would be exactly what they’d do to you. You know, since you’ve never been in a Zora swim class.”

You sighed, knowing he had won this round, the darn shark boy. “Fine! Okay, I’ll agree to your terms, but, what do I wear?”

You felt a blush settle even darker on your cheeks at the look he gave you. Pretty sure Sidon was the devil himself, you sat stunned as his lips grew into a wickedly devilish grin.

“Didn’t you say something about those Gerudo women giving you some swim wear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter totally went away from me, but I think it came out really well!  
> Please let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading ^^  
> Now, I'm gonna go make dinner, cause I'm starving after writing this haha


	6. Lessons in Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You agree to Sidon's suggestion, but debate on following through once the day comes. Things get heated, and you both get caught up in each other, right as you get caught by something else entirely.
> 
> Quick little shoutout to KeiChanz for helping me with the title for this chapter, as well as helping me tweak some parts just a bit~ <3
> 
> Warning: Things are starting to get a bit more heated, so if you're under 18, please don't read this chapter C;

“Have a good night, _____! See you in the morning.” Kayden called as you left, waving at him and Kodah before heading to your room. You hummed lightly to yourself as you walked across the main square of the domain. Things were going well in the savings front for you, and Kayden and Kodah were trusting you more and more with Zora cuisine. Many of the inn guests loved the sweets you made too, boosting your confidence a lot. Maybe you’d be able to afford that pack you’ve had you eye on in Marot’s Mart by the end of the week!

You hesitated a second, remembering what was _also_ happening at the end of the week, a light blush warming your cheeks. Since Sidon wouldn’t take no for an answer, you had decided (or rather, were “persuaded”) into one on one swim lessons with the prince. After you had calmed down some from you small panic attack last week, he had suggested them as a way to help you get over your aversion to water. The devilish grin he gave you afterwards, though, made you feel equal parts nervous and excited. You still weren’t quite sure which feeling you liked more. You guys were just really good friends…right?

Sighing, you looked around, noticing you had stopped walking right in front of Princess Mipha’s statue. The snow fell lightly tonight, which you were thankful for. It blanketed everything in a soft layer of white, making the luminous stone of the domain seem an even brighter blue. You were very glad to be here, aside from how you got to the Domain. Everything else after that had been amazing. You had made a place for yourself here, and you felt quite at home.

You also felt quite connected to a particular thing here, namely a certain someone, but you wouldn’t dwell on that. Simply being here, enjoying the company of everyone you had met was a blessing in and of itself. Sure, the weather sucked some days, but at least it wasn’t rain. You liked listening to rain, but not being caught in it. You very much enjoyed having nice, warm clothes, not wet, soggy, cold clothes that clung to you funny and itched.

You looked into the statue’s eyes, wondering what kind of person the princess was in life. You knew from stories that she had been a kind and gentle person, who was quite skilled with a spear. She didn’t like confrontation much, but she could be battle ready in a heartbeat. Tilting your head to the side, you wondered what Mipha would think of the person Sidon had become. You had only known him for a few months, but you could tell that he was an amazingly kind hearted person, who worried about just about anyone, and helped out whenever he could. Secretly, you were also glad that you were crushing on such a silly shark boy, but you wouldn’t say that out loud. Smiling up at the statue, you couldn’t help but whisper, “You would have been proud of him.” before you turned and continued to your room.

~~~~~~~~~~

In no time at all, the end of the work day at the end of the week came, and you were somewhat dreading what you had to do. You kept going back and forth on whether or not you should go as you made your way to your room. In the end, you decided that you weren’t a cucco, and sure, you didn’t like showing off as much skin as the swim wear the Gerudo ladies liked, but that was all you had, so you were going to rock it.

You had just pulled your shirt off, the fabric pooling on your arms, when you heard a knock at the door, said door opening almost immediately. You felt the blood rush to your face as Sidon’s head poked in, looking around the room before his eyes settled on you. Both of you just stared at each other, each of your faces with rivalling blushes on your face.

Like a spell was broken, you both started moving at the same time. You turned completely away from him, your back to him, as you let out a small embarrassed squeak, while he stuttered a quick “Apologies, _____!” as the door shut. You heard his voice come through the door “I was just wondering when you were going to come to the pools. I didn’t realise you were…” You heard him cough, “ _occupied_ at the moment.”

No sound came from the other side of the door for a few moments. You were about to let yourself collapse to the floor when you heard a shaky intake of breath. “I’ll be waiting for you at the pools.” You listened at his retreating footsteps, making sure he was actually gone, before you crumbled to the floor, your face in your hands.

Still reeling, you tried to get your feelings in check, while also trying to slow down your heart. You, yet again, could not believe your luck! On the one hand, you were absolutely sure you had never been as embarrassed as you had been a few moments ago. On the other…you had never seen Sidon’s face get that flushed. You had also never felt such a piercing gaze from him. It felt like he was undressing you with just his eyes, and as much as it should have terrified you, you also felt very _alive_ when you thought about it. You skin felt like it was charged with electricity, and the only way to not be as stimulated was heading towards the pools.

Filled with new resolve, you quickly changed into your swim wear, trying to forget about how much skin you were showing. Still feeling a bit cucco-ish, you slipped on your shirt dress, smoothing it out with your hands. You thought about braiding your hair back, but decided not to, silently wondering if Sidon liked your hair loose. Slightly giddy and a little nervous, you clipped your cloak on, shoving your feet into your boots without any socks. With your hand on the handle, you took one big, deep breath before opening the door and heading to the pools, combing your fingers through your hair as you went.

You walked quickly, not wanting to be in the cold for long. Though it wasn’t too late, the sun was already behind the cliffs, so the temperature was dropping. You spotted Sidon with his back towards you, lost in thought. You weren’t sure what the best way to get his attention would be, and you didn’t want to startle him, so you scuffed your boot on the floor, hoping that would get his attention.

Sidon started only a little bit, but turned to you, face now much more composed than before the little incident. His eyes widened briefly at your attire before lightly clearing his throat. “Are you ready to begin your first lesson?” You smiled as you nodded, glad that he didn’t bring up what had happened earlier. He made his way to the edge of the pool and jumped in, swimming a few laps while you took off your cloak and folded it, laying it a bit away from the lip of the pool, your boots meeting it soon after.

Sidon watched you as you got situated, his eyes devouring what he could see as you unclipped your cloak. He wondered a bit about the odd dress you were wearing, but he was quickly distracted, mainly by your shapely legs, as you took off your boots. Sidon couldn’t keep his eyes from outlining your legs as you placed your boots by your folded cloak, silently wishing you would also take off that dress you were wearing.

As if you heard his thoughts, you turned to Sidon, his eyes moving up to your face a split second after you looked at him. Blushing slightly, you pointed at him, then moved your finger in a “turn around” motion. You tried not to giggle as Sidon blinked in surprise, giving you a downright sinful grin before he obliged. You grabbed the hem of your dress, pulling it up over your head, swearing you could see his tail was wagging too, but you didn’t know for sure.

You stood frozen at the edge of the pool for a second as you dropped the dress on top of your boots, then quickly got into the heated waters before you changed your mind. Sidon turned as you hopped in, damning the shifting waters for distorting his view of your body. You made sure to keep yourself in the water up to your neck, still feeling self-conscious.

“So, what’s the first thing for today’s lesson, shark boy?” You hoped he couldn’t hear the slight quiver in your voice, or that it sounded way higher to you. Sidon chuckled at your odd position as he brought his hands to your elbows, gently pulling you up.

“Well, for starters, I need to see how you swim, and then we can go from there. Can’t really go any further until I know just how skilled you are.” You made an adorable little sound as he pulled you up, though you did cross your arms over your chest before he could get a good look.

Sidon tried to not let it get to him, for he hoped by the end of this, you’d be much more free about his touches, so he let it be. He was trying very hard to be a gentlefish, but just the thought of seeing you in less clothing than usual was making it very difficult. It was taking almost all of Sidon’s control to not let his hands wander, so he let go of you.

Rolling your eyes at him, you comply with him, doing a few quick laps around the pool. You had expected him to stay in one spot to watch your form, so you jerked slightly when you felt a large hand lightly grab onto your calf. Glaring at him as his hand slowly trailed up then off, you couldn’t help but smile with him when he grinned innocently back at you. You only had a quick second to wonder what he was doing before his grip tightened, pulling you towards him by your leg.

Sidon was honestly drinking in the site of you in your swim wear, loving the way your hair seemed to make a halo around you. He especially loved how your body was on full display for him, secretly thankful for how little the swim wear covered, while also leaving very little to his imagination. You skin felt heavenly, smooth as silk against his hand, and he decided then and there that he wanted to feel even more of you. To hell with being a gentlefish right now.

You saw the glint in his eyes flash just as you got into arm’s distance, letting him pull you into his chest, your hands lightly grazing his chest as your face bloomed in color. Sidon stifled a groan as he felt your small fingers splay more against his chest, a molten fire spreading from the contact. He was a bit annoyed that the water muted the effect of your blush, so he kicked his feet once, breaching the surface with you wrapped securely in his arm a few seconds later.

You attempted to take a breath, but felt it get lodged in your throat, going still as you felt Sidon’s searing amber gaze rake over you hungrily. Shuddering, you were caught between feeling embarrassed by his blatant staring, and relishing in his gaze. Sidon growled deep in his chest, loving how your body was reacting, especially with how responsive you were with such small attentions.

Wanting to test his boundaries, as well as see how much he could affect you, he slowly raked his claws up your back, pleased with your little shiver and renewed blush, as he gently steered your arms to wrap around his neck.

Unbeknownst to you, you were driving Sidon literally insane, your voice making needy, little noises in pleasure. Your breath came in short, shallow breaths, and you tightened your grip on his neck, your fingernails catching lightly on the scales.

Lesson all but forgotten, you completely forgot about your self consciousness about what you were wearing, in a heated pool, with a very attentive prince. You felt like you were burning alive, and Sidon’s touch was the balm to soothe the burning. In reality, he was both, especially when his head dipped down to your bare shoulder. You gasped and tensed as he lightly kissed your shoulder, trailing kisses and small nibbles along your collar bone. Sidon growled in approval when you turned your head, giving him access to your neck, which he quickly went to work praising.

You didn’t know what to do with your body; it felt like it was no longer yours, but rather Sidon’s. Needing to feel him just as much as he you, you moved your hands to his tail, lightly trailing your fingers down its length like he did to you back.

“Oh, Hylia’s breath…” He choked out against your skin, tightening his hold on you as you continued with your ministrations. You hummed back in approval, about to apply more pressure, when you felt Sidon freeze. Looking towards the entrance to the pools, Sidon adjusted his hold on you, hugging you and turning so you wouldn’t be seen by whoever was coming.

You heard some leisurely footsteps a few seconds later, which skidded to a halt unevenly. “Oh! Forgive me, your highness.” You tried to look under his arm towards the door as the footsteps retreated. Sidon’s hold on you stayed firm, and you tried not to squirm, but something you weren’t expecting to feel pulsed slightly. You whimpered, and almost like a trance was broken, Sidon sighed and released you, looking away from you as if to calm himself down.

You brought both hands up to your face, grateful for the cooler night air against them. Breathing deep, you concentrated on calming your racing heart, ignoring the warmth that was pooling in your belly as your brain caught up with what you two had been doing before the guard showed up. Feeling a giddy smile come over you, you turned to Sidon, trying to gauge his reaction.

He looked at you after a few moments, seeming to ignore the bright flush to his face as he smiled cheekily at you. You both chuckled, you smoothing your hair over your shoulder, he rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Uhm…” Sidon was at an absolute loss as to what to say. He had been so entranced by you, to the point he almost didn’t even hear the guard walk over. He cleared his throat lightly. “I think, I think that’s enough swimming for tonight.”

Blushing brightly at the hints of pleasure in Sidon’s husky voice, you simply nodded, not trusting your voice in the slightest. Sidon kept a respectful distance from you as you got out of the pool and wrapped yourself in your cloak. He moved a bit closer after you pulled on your boots, leaning his head on the edge before closing his eyes with a sigh.

You turned to leave, but hesitated, turning back to him to see if he had moved. Wrestling with yourself for a few seconds, you decided there was no point in being shy anymore, especially with what you both had just been doing. Gathering your courage, you kneeled down next to his head and quickly kissed him on the cheek. His eyes flew open in surprise, and he looked at you as you straightened up.

“Good night, shark boy.” You breathed out, before turning tail and speed walking away, your face beet red. Sidon watched you go, bringing a hand to his cheek, a giddy smiling on his dazed face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cackles as she watches the world burn*  
> Jk lol  
> Aren't you all glad I'm so inspired/addicted to this, that I post again? C:  
> I'm sure you all are haha xD  
> This is my first steamy scene in a long while, so please let me know what you all thought~  
> As always, thank you so much for reading this, and please keep an eye out for the next chapter! C;


	7. Reflection and Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sidon come to very different verdicts about what happened last night. The day seems to drag on for you, and nothing seems to make you happy. You are about to head back to work when something terrible happens, and you make a split second decision, which is almost deadly. Sidon is pissed at you about what happens, but he's able to tell you something that had been on his mind for some time.
> 
> Warning: Another kinda scary water scene, so please tread carefully.

Peeking past the banister of the stairs by the entrance of the heated pools, you looked around for guards before quickly jogging towards your room, slipping some on the fast forming ice. You shivered against the cold, cursing yourself for not thinking to grab a towel before you left for the pools. Though, you kind of had a lot on your mind before you left, namely a certain prince that had just done some amazing things to your body. 

Shivering again for a totally different reason, as well as ignoring the warmth that seemed to keep building in your belly, you finally made it to your room, fumbling with the door some before you went in. You threw your cloak off, not caring where it landed, as you bent to chuck off your boots, tossing them too. Taking a deep breath, you undid the ties of your swim wear, letting them drop to the floor in a wet heap before going to grab a towel to dry off. Glad you didn’t put on your dress before fleeing, you slide it on, not feeling like dealing with other clothes.

Unsure of what else to do, but also far from being sleepy, you decided to lay in bed, pulling the blankets and furs up to your neck. You still couldn’t believe everything that happened at the pools, especially how you acted. Where the hell did that come from? Trying to think back without getting all hot and bothered was easier said than done too. You could feel your heart race all over again as you imagined Sidon’s ministrations, his breath warm against your skin as he continued worshiping your shoulder and neck.

Sighing shakily, you started to feel your embarrassment grow. You played back all your reactions in your brain, a small groan growing in volume. How could you act like that? It was like you had no control over your body after Sidon’s eyes practically ate you alive. Covering your furiously red face with your hands, you wished you could crawl under a rock and never resurface. You were so embarrassed about how you acted, but you couldn’t do anything about it now, except to try and forget it, sure Sidon would try and do the same.

Your breath caught in your throat, the thought sobering you up almost immediately. You knew how you felt about him, but you didn’t know how he felt about you. For all you knew, he could have just been trying to show you that your form was off. You could have easily mistaken his actions for something that they weren’t. Besides, Sidon had always been a gentleman with you; there’s no way he would act like that. A little voice in the back of your head quietly mentioned that your reasoning didn’t explain what he did to you, but you shoved it away.

Deciding that you might as well attempt to sleep, you let the thoughts, feelings, and touches leave your mind, sighing sadly before closing your eyes, as long as your heart.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon knew it had been a close call when Bazz walked into the heated pool area on his patrol. He cursed at himself, wishing he would have realised how loud he had exclaimed his pleasure at your touch on his tail. If you had applied just a bit more pressure, Sidon was sure neither one of you would have walked out of those waters until the sun shone over the cliffs. As annoyed as he was about the circumstances of your leaving, he knew it was for the best. He also knew that he couldn’t let you be the talk of the Domain after everyone heard about what happened.

You had quite a reputation of being kind and helpful, just like him, and you knew everyone in the Domain fairly well. He didn’t want to be the reason that his people started treating you differently because of one night of a minor lapse in conduct, for both of you. If he was honest with himself, though, he would have been very happy with whatever happened between you two; to hell with the consequences that would have for sure risen.

Sidon sighed, secretly glad Bazz was the guard on duty tonight. Bazz wasn’t known for being loose lipped, so he would keep his mouth shut, but he wondered if any of the other guards happened by, noticing that Bazz hadn’t been gone long enough to have checked every part of the pools before continuing his patrol. He hoped that if any others asked him why, he would just say that Sidon was there. Most guards tended to give him some space if it was later in the evening.

Sidon debated staying in the pool, but knew he really should head back to his own chambers. As much as he wanted to continue replaying the heated evening he had just spent with you, he had duties to attend to in the morning, and not having a full night of rest would hinder his abilities to be as attentive as possible. Sighing again as he rose from the heated waters, he was glad for the chilly winter night air on his scales. The walk back to his chambers would have been very interesting otherwise.

Once he got to his chambers, he went straight for his resting pool, dropping into the waters almost to his crest. He could still faintly smell your intoxicating scent all over him, and as much as he wanted to wallow in it, and you, he knew he wouldn’t get any rest if he didn’t stop thinking about you. Forcing himself to relax, while actively thinking of other things that weren’t related at all to a certain little siren, he almost succeeded in drifting off.

Just as he went under, he was hit with a strong realisation, which made him chuckle. Shaking his head, not believing his thoughts, he whispered, “I think I’m in love with _____.” quietly into the still night air. It was the only thing that made sense to him about how much you affected him, like how your eyes would get a particularly bright shimmer to them whenever you saw someone enjoy your food, or when you sang at the top of your lungs with the little minnows crowded around you.

Sidon was quite sure that was what drew him to you months ago, when you opened your eyes, and that spitfire mouth of yours, after waking up in the infirmary. He felt the surety settle on his shoulders like a welcoming embrace as he closed his eyes, drifting off to pleasant thoughts of you.

~~~~~~~~~~

You laid in bed, quietly watching the sun beams move along the walls of your room as it rose over the luminous stone cliffs. Last night was still fresh in your mind, but you saw it in a different way than before falling asleep. You really didn’t feel like having to act like nothing was bothering you, or deal with anyone today, but you knew that was selfish. Frowning, but getting out of bed and getting dressed, you made it a point to remember to go to the lower domain to splash your face with icy water before heading to the inn. Maybe that would make you feel more prepared to deal with the day.

Deep down, you knew it was because you didn’t want to see Sidon. Though you had agreed with yourself that you overreacted (maybe even cried yourself to sleep the night before), you weren’t sure if you could see him without your heart clenching with want. So, instead of walking straight across the main landing of the upper domain, keeping your eyes on your feet, you immediately took the stairs to your left down to the lower domain.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon looked out at the snow covered domain from the throne room, seeing the landscape as if in a whole new light. He had awoken before the sun rose, filled with a vigor to get his duties taken care of as efficiently as possible, practically running to the throne room as soon as the sun passed over the cliffs. He threw himself into his work, and was much more active in the debates, much to Muzu’s praise. His father was quite surprised, but he was also proud. Though the king added in his input where he could on matters, it was Sidon that was leading the meetings of the day, so it made King Dorephan wonder what had changed.

Thinking back to what might have caused all this, the king remembered how Sidon had been spending quite a bit of time with you. You were a pretty little thing, and his subjects seemed to like you, and your cooking and baking, quite a bit as well. It seemed like everyone always had something nice to say about you, and the king happened to notice that Sidon was quite vocal about it as well.

King Dorephan could see the effect you had made his son, how he was much happier than usual, and he was very glad for him. Between the death of his dear mother, and then his older sister to the Calamity, he saw first hand how his son tried to save face around everyone he met. Yes, Sidon was an incredibly confident person, as well as charismatic and kind, but he had his moments of loneliness and doubt just like everyone else. He secretly hoped that you would be the one that helped his heart heal from the lose of so many of his loved ones.

While Sidon was extra focused on all his duties, his thoughts kept returning to you, what he wanted to say to you, how he wanted to say what needed to be said, and what he could do to make you realise his feelings without being too forward. He knew Hylian courting was a bit different than that of the Zora, so he wanted to make sure he had everything perfect. He couldn’t wait to see you after the day was done, and he secretly hoped that you felt the same.

~~~~~~~~~~

The day seemed to go in slow motion for you, even after you splashed your face a few times with frigidly cold water. You got to the inn a little later than you would have liked also, Kayden and Kodah almost done preparing breakfast for the day. Working twice as hard to catch up with them, you worked until after lunch was served before they made you take a breather. You really didn’t want to, but you didn’t like how worried they looked, so you left.

Not really in the mood to go to the pools, you went to the bridge leading to Shatterback Point, hoping no one was around. Looking out as you rested your elbows on the railing at the bleak, ice capped land, you sighed, trying to not feel sorry for yourself, but failing miserably. You dropped your face into your arms, your hands holding onto the back of your head, as you groaned in misery. If you felt this cruddy now, how the hell were you going to feel whenever you saw Sidon?

You weren’t sure how long you could keep this up. It had been barely half a day, for Hylia’s sake!“Ugh, I’m a mess.” You lightly acquiesced against your arms. You’d figure out what to do though, like you always seemed to do. Growing up hadn’t been all that easy for you, with an overbearing mother, and an almost invisible father. He meant well, he really did, but when trade was almost nonexistent, and your wife didn’t want to move, you had to do what was right for your family. Which unfortunately meant leaving for however long it took to sell all your wares.

So, you grew up having to fend for yourself, and learn the things that you mother couldn’t be bothered to teach you. It was part of the reason why you wanted to leave in the first place. Looking back, you knew in your heart you didn’t want to return after your little chef adventure. But, you also didn’t know where you really belonged, and that made this whole situation more difficult, didn’t it?

Sighing as you lifted your head from your arms, you couldn’t help but be enraptured by the way the cliffs of the domain glittered and gleamed, the sun hitting hidden pockets in the cliffside causing it to sparkle like gems waiting to be mined. You absolutely loved it here, despite the crazy amounts of snow that seemed to be dumped everywhere over night, but was this your true home?

Secretly, you wanted it to be, but you weren’t sure if you had the right to that want. You also weren’t sure if you were allowed to want the one person that had been absolutely amazing to you. He always seemed to know exactly what to do to make you feel better, even on your darkest days, which luckily had been few and far between since you arrived here what seemed like forever ago. Your heart twisted at the mere thought of him though, and you closed your eyes, trying to keep tears from falling.

You were just another traveler here, that happened to be skilled at cooking and baking, whose sewing skills were steadily getting better as the weeks wore on. What were you bringing to this captivation place that wasn’t already here? You felt like you didn’t make much of an impression on this beautiful region of Hylia that you absolutely loved with all of your heart. Rolling your eyes while you snorted, you couldn’t help the smirk that graced your mouth. How could you love a place so much when you had only ever known one other place aside from here?

Sighing heavily, annoyed that this little self reflection didn’t help at all, you were about to make your way back to the inn, when you heard some shouting.

You looked over to the railing of the main landing of the upper domain just as a piece gave way, a Hylian tipping backwards. People scrambled to grab onto the person before they fell, but they grasped empty air. You heard someone call out a name, a hand reaching out over the arms of Zora guards as they tried to keep anyone else from falling.

Thinking that you were crazy for even doing this, you placed your booted foot on the railing, using it to give you a leg up over the railing, before pushing off, heading straight after the person.

~~~~~~~~~~

King Dorephan and Sidon were just about to take a break for a late lunch when Dunma and Gaddison came running into the throne room. Alarmed, Sidon went to meet them, wondering what could have caused them to run in so unexpectedly.

“Apologies for interrupting, Your Majesties, but we have a problem.” Gaddison said as Dunma blurted, “A Hylian fell over the banister of the main landing, and _____ jumped in after them.”

Sidon turned to his father, who nodded once at him before he bolted from the throne room. He didn’t have to look far to see the group of people gathered around the broken railing, Bazz, Rivan and Tottika trying their best to keep the crowd until control. The assembled group didn’t even see Sidon vault up and over them and the banister, already scanning the broken ice for movement.

Cursing audibly when he didn’t see you or whoever you were saving, only the two holes in the ice, he clenched his jaw as braced for the ice cold water to devour him. As soon as his vision cleared of bubbles, he frantically looked around for you, begging the goddess over and over for you to be alright. He spotted you a second later, struggling with the bulk of the man that fell, as you tried to swim to the surface. Swimming quickly, Sidon grabbed you both, noting your somewhat pained expression, before kicking his feet hard to propel you all up.

By the time you all reached the surface, the broken banister had been roped off, and a rope to help you all up was secured around one of the luminous stone pillars. The Hylian man was out cold, and Sidon could feel you bodily shiver at the cold, your teeth chattering. Sidon wasn’t able to check on you much further than that, as the rope was lowered into arms reach. Grabbing it and getting to work tying it around the unconscious man, he didn’t realise his grip on you loosen.

“S-s-Sido-!“ He whipped around as he felt your hands try to grip his slick scales, but couldn’t get a firm enough grip on you as you were pulled under the water once again. Torn between getting the man firmly tied up to be hauled up and rescuing you, Sidon growled, desperately willing his fingers to hurry up and tie the man in a sling. As soon as he was done, Sidon dove down into the water again, worry washing over him colder than the water.

Sidon found you less than a minute later and grabbed onto you tightly before swimming like his life depended on it for the surface. He was overcome with relief when you both broke the surface, listening to you cough up water as you cleared your lungs like it was the sweetest birdsong. Some Zora were along the walkways of the water level, worry and relief on many faces, with towels and blankets clutched tightly in their arms. Sidon helped you onto a thicker piece of ice, pulling himself up soon after, worried that you still couldn’t quite catch your breath.

You tried desperately to get and keep air in your lungs, but the cold was sapping what little energy you had left fast. Some of the Zora you saw on the walkways were slowly making their way towards you and Sidon. You blinked a few times, glad that they were going to him first, before you saw your vision tilt, then go dark.

Sidon waved off the people crowding him, repeating multiple times that he was fine, and you needed to be seen to first, wondering what the thud he heard was before he saw your still body. He felt his heart stutter, the jolt into over drive, sliding his whole body over to your limp form. He laid you on your back, then laid his head on your chest, listening intently for anything. Sidon stifled a whimper, determined to keep himself under control as he started pumping your chest, not noticing whenever silence fell around him.

He continued to pump your chest, mentally begging you not to do this to him, before dropping his head to your chest again. Sidon cursed loudly, surprising those gathered around, but he didn’t waste a second on caring as he brought his mouth to yours. He blew air into you a few times before starting on your chest again. He was about to give up, his heart constricting so tight he couldn’t breathe, when he saw your eyes fly open.

Sidon sighed in relief, helping you turn slightly so you could spit out the water that had been in your lungs, supporting your back with one arm. You blinked tiredly at him, a small smile on your face as someone dropped a towel over you. In spite of himself, Sidon chuckled, earning him slightly confused look from you.

He cradled you gently in his arms, making sure the blanket stayed securely around you. “We really need to stop meeting like this, little siren. I don’t know how much more your little body can take.” When you didn’t answer, he looked down at you, worried again, but you snuggled into him more, apparently asleep, which relaxed him tremendously.

Sidon waved off everyone’s offers to carry you, saying you were quite light, before turning towards the stairs, heading toward the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke on something much cooler than Sidon’s arms had been. You tried to move around, but your body felt heavier than usual, and your throat felt awful when you tried to speak, causing you to groan quietly. Curious at the weight on you, you opened your eyes and looked straight into the very gold eyes of the prince that had saved you yet again. You blinked a few times at him, never once taking your gaze off him.

“Sidon, I can’t move.” You croaked out, hoping he would move, but all he did was glare at you. You blushed in surprise, but don’t say anything else. Trying not to squirm under his penetrating gaze, you blew out a sigh from your nose, preparing to wait out his sullen attitude.

After a few minutes of a very intense game of don’t blink, Sidon closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh before opening them again. “Do you have any idea what almost happened today, shark bait?” he growled out, still not moving his head from over your body. You blinked in alarm at his tone. “Shark bait?! What the hell kind of name was that?!” You shot right back, wincing at the pain in your throat.

Sidon huffed at you, giving you a look that begged you to try and move off the bed, before he lifted his head, turning to the little table next to him to fill a cup with water. You groaned as you pulled yourself into sitting up, your body feeling all kinds of sore, and took the glass from his outstretched hand. Even though you really didn’t want to, you drank first one, then two full glasses of water before Sidon took the cup back from you.

Neither of you had answered each other’s questions, and you were beginning to think he wasn’t going to answer, when he dropped his face into his hands, letting out a shaky breath. You waited with bated breath, unsure of what to do or say, so you stayed quiet. When Sidon looked back at you, you couldn’t help the small, sad sound that left your throat.

“I haven’t been as terrified as I was today since my sister, Mipha, didn’t come home over 100 years ago, shark bait.” You almost glared at that damn name again, didn’t, hating the sad and hurt look on his face. “I almost lost someone else that means a lot to me today, and I…” Sidon clenched his hand, looking away from you as he gathered himself.

You have never seen him look so upset or close to tears, and you vowed then and there that you never wanted to see this expression on his face ever again. Taking his clenched hand in both of yours, and gently rubbing the back with your thumbs, you quietly spoke.

“Sidon, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think of what other people thought of me before jumping to help that man.” You moved one hand to lift his chin, making him look towards you with those beautifully gold, sad eyes. “Can you find it in your heart to ever forgive me for not thinking of myself? I’ll even let you call me shark bait, even though I don’t like it at all.” You smiled slightly, hoping to make him feel better with that lame joke.

It seemed to work though; Sidon sighed and nodded at you before wrapping his arms tight around you. Wrapping your own around his neck, you let him hold you as long as he needed to, realising you needed him holding you just as much. After a little while, he nuzzled into your neck and shoulder more, his breath lightly caressing your skin through the infirmary gown you were in.

“I could never stay mad at you, little siren.” You smiled a bit at the name change, glad you wouldn’t be called shark bait anymore. He pulled back a little to look into your face. “How could I stay mad at the keeper of my heart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that was a long one! This chapter is the longest I've written in almost ten years, so thank you so much for reading this!<33  
> I swear nothing else bad will be happening to them (at least for a little while), unless they decide to go off the deep end like last chapter >>  
> Thank you all again for all the lovely comments, kudos, and hits this is getting! <3333  
> Also, I'm so sorry I keep ending on cliff hangers xD;; (at least you only have to wait a day or so before I post again though >>;;)
> 
> As always, keep an eye out for the next one~!


	8. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're quite surprised with what Sidon has told you, but he tells you not to worry about giving him an answer right away. You leave the infirmary the same day, but the man you saved starts to have an interest in you, which makes you uneasy. Something almost happens, but Sidon happens to pass by at the right time. You make a small something for Sidon as a thank you. You're asked by someone for love advice, which makes you realise your feelings. You both find each other, saying you have something to show them.

You weren’t sure what happened first, your mouth dropping open or the flaming red blush that made you feel light heated. Your heart felt like it was in overdrive, and you were pretty sure you weren’t breathing. You were sure he could hear your heart ramming against your ribs, trying to hop out of your chest, but you really hoped not. Sidon blinked a few times at you, face slightly flushed, like he couldn’t believe what he just said, but he just gave you that dazzling smile of his. You would have melted right out of his arms and onto the floor if he hadn’t been holding you so close.

Sidon chuckled at your expression, his voice slightly deeper than usual, which did all kinds of things to you body that you kept in check. “Forgive me, _____, but I needed to be straightforward about my feelings. As you know, I’ve never been one to keep things bottled up, and I felt like now was the right time to tell you.” You listened to his explanation like your life hung on his words, still trying to keep your mind from reeling. He must not have noticed that your brain had checked out, cause he continued talking, almost like he couldn’t stop himself now.

“I don’t want you to feel pressured by my confession though, _____. In fact, you don’t even have to reply or reciprocate if you so choose. I wanted to tell you because I needed you to know.” He pulled you in closer again, his hand smoothing down your hair as he spoke quietly. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to say what you don’t want to.”

He pulled back as you sucked in a breath, finally returning to your body, waiting to see your reaction. You honestly had no idea what to say, and you didn’t know if you could even put your feelings into words. Feeling somewhat guilty, you looked into his eyes, hoping what you were about to say wouldn’t hurt his feelings.

“Can I think on this a bit, Sidon? While I greatly appreciate your honesty, this is a lot to take in. Can I let you know soon, like after I’m out of here again?” You smiled a bit, hoping it would help to lessen the hurt you were sure you were causing him. Sidon surprised you though, beaming at you as he brought up his arm, fist clenching with resolve.

“Of course, _____! Please, take all the time you need to gather your thoughts. I will be waiting with bated breath for whatever you decide. It won’t change our friendship either way, I can assure you.” Releasing you, much to your dismay, he stood up. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go find Tona to see how the Hylian you and I saved is faring.” He brought a hand to his chin, lost in thought for a second. “I also need to find Bazz to see what caused the banister to break.”

You smiled as wide as you could when Sidon looked back at you, waving him off. “Don’t let me keep you, then. I promise to be more careful, and to stay in this bed until Tona says I can get out.” You whined a bit at the end, earning a hearty chuckle from Sidon as he headed to the door. He waved once to you once he got there, and you smiled back, deflating with a huff onto your pillow once he was gone. Tona found you staring at the ceiling a few minutes later, grumbling something about “stupid, charming shark boys.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Tona cleared you to leave the infirmary a few hours later, making you promise not to go looking for trouble again. You reassured her that you definitely didn’t plan on it, which made the Zora woman chuckle before leaving. You were about to head to the Seabed Inn to see if Kayden and Kodah needed help with dinner preparations, when you noticed someone standing close to Mipha’s statue.

Hearing you walk up, the man turns, and you realise it’s the man you saved earlier that day. Relief floods the man’s face as he comes over to you, grabbing your hand in both of his in the process.

“_____! I’m so glad you’re okay! I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there to help me!” You tried to smile at him, slightly creeped out when his thumbs started to rub in small circles on the back of yours.

“O-oh, uhm, don’t worry. I’m fine, and tougher than I look.” Forcing yourself to keep smiling, you tried to pull your hand from his grip. He finally let go, but he stepped into you more, which creeped you out further. Taking a step back, you started to move around him.

“I-if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work, uhh…” You were gonna say creep, but you thought better of it.

"Eryck! My name’s Eryck! Please, let me know if there’s anything I can do to repay you.” His eyes traveled up and down your body, causing you to shiver in a very unpleasant way. “In any way I can.”

You smile turned almost grimacing, but you made yourself wave at him, walking as quickly as you could without running, towards the inn. Breathing a sigh of relief whenever you saw Kodah, as well as reassuring her you were fine to work, you finally let your body relax and focused on making dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Congrats on a great dinner, _____!” Kayden and Kodah chorused together as they raised glasses with you, smiling broadly at you, their sharp teeth flashing in the light. You laughed at their enthusiasm, but you were very proud yourself. Tonight’s dinner had been Goron spiced vegetable curry with steamed Hylian rice, and it had been a hit with everyone, to the point that you had to turn people away when you ran out of food. Everyone was raving about how it was just the right amount of spice to warm everyone up. Even Reagah, who had been the one to trade you the Goron spice for a piece of amber, was impressed, and that was saying something.

You celebrated with them for a few more minutes before you said your goodnights, promising to be by early to help them with the menu for tomorrow. After a quick stop in the storage room to see what you could whip up tomorrow morning, you were just rounding the front corner when you bumped into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see…” Your sentence trailed off as you realised Eryck was the one standing there, smiling at you like he knew you would be coming this way. Taking a few steps back, you tried to smile back, but you couldn’t hold it for long.

“Hey, _____! I just wanted to see if you’d like to come with me on a little walk. I promise I won’t keep you out too late.” Eryck winked at you, making you want to gage. It wasn’t that Eryck wasn’t a bad looking guy. He might have been handsome in the eyes of someone else, even. But you just felt grossed out by the way his eyes darted over your body, like you were a prize waiting to be taken.

You lick your suddenly dry lips as you swallow, Eryck’s eyes devouring your movements like he’s starved. “T-thanks for the offer, but I’m pretty tired. A lot happened today, for both of us, and I’d really like to get some sleep.” You made to go past him, but his arm blocks your path. You look up at his face, at the grotesquely lustful gaze on his face, and feel the colour drain from yours.

“Aww, why not, _____? I swear it won’t be a long walk at all.” You glared at him, but you could tell it wasn’t phasing him. “Because I already told you no, Eryck.” He smiled darkly at your expression and raised voice, like he was glad you were putting up a fight. “I’ll make it worth you while, though, _____.” He took one step forward as you took one back, and had his mouth open to say something else when a familiar heated voice spoke a bit loudly.

“Is everything alright, _____?” You let out a big sigh as you saw Sidon round the corner, taking in both your and Eryck’s positions. You saw his eyes narrow slightly before he turned to Eryck, is hand coming down on his outstretched arm. Eryck glared at Sidon’s hand, but quickly smiled at you before dropping his arm, Sidon’s falling to his side.

“I was just asking if _____ wanted to go for a walk with me, but she said no.” Eryck didn’t take his eyes off you, making your skin crawl.

“It sounds like the lovely lady doesn’t want to go with you, though, so I suggest you find somewhere else to be, sir.” You looked up at Sidon’s tone, quite surprised with the venom that seemed to drip from his words. You must not have been the only one, because Eryck’s face blanched before he left without a backward glance. You both waited until his snow muffled footsteps could no longer be heard, standing as still as the winter night around you.

Sidon turned around towards the direction Eryck went, making sure with his eyes that he indeed was gone and not waiting for you in the shadows again. He was very glad he happened to be walking down the throne room stairs after bidding his father goodnight when he heard your raised voice. He had never heard you speak with so much negative emotion, and he immediately heard bells go off in his head. As soon as he saw the way Eryck was blocking your path, though, he felt something snap in his brain, and he could only focus on getting you away from him.

Sidon snapped out of his thoughts as he felt your small arms wrap tightly around his waist, your head resting against the column of his back. He looked down at your clasped hands, face slightly flushed in surprise, tail lightly wagging over your head. _Thank Hylia for how short Hylians are,_ he thought quickly. He didn’t even want to think how embarrassing it would be to explain why his tail was wagging.

“Thank you, Sidon. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come by when you did.” You turned your head to the side, resting your cheek against his back, secretly loving the cool touch of his scales. Sidon’s hands rested over yours, and you sighed as you closed your eyes.

You two stood like that for a few more moments before he patted your hands, moving away a bit to look at you, but keeping one of your hands in his. “Come, let us get you to your room. We can’t have anyone catching the little siren on her own again tonight, now, can we?”

Blushing lightly at his words, you nodded, letting yourself be tugged along by your small hand griped in his. Neither one of you felt like talking on the short walk to your room, and you weren’t sure you could even if you wanted to. You both hesitated at the door, you not really wanting to be alone, and he still lost in thought. Stealing a quick glance at your hand still in his, you marvelled at just how tiny it looked compared to his, making you start wondering about what he could do with those large hands of his.

“Would it be alright with you if I started walking you to and from your room at night, _____? I don’t think I want a repeat of what happened tonight.” You looked up at him quickly, forgetting about the dark blush on your face. Sidon tilted his head to the side, wondering about the blush, but didn’tcomment. He thought it was cause he was still holding your hand, which he didn’t want to let go of just yet.

Not trusting your voice, you nodded, smiling at him as your blush started to fade to a light flush against the night air. As if noticing for the first time, Sidon shivered himself against the cold. You cocked your head to the side, wondering what made his whole body shiver, but you weren’t able to ask him before he knelt in front of you, all thoughts going out the window.

“Well then, I will see you tomorrow, my little siren. Good night. I hope you sleep well, and dream of me.” He winked at your renewed blush before he brought your joined hands to his lips, kissing yours lightly before letting it fall from his fingers.

Not wanting him to leave just yet, you brought both arms up to hold his head, lightly kissing his crest. Sidon held still, closing his eyes as he breathed in your intoxicatingly sweet scent, trying his hardest not to do what he really wanted to, which included a certain piece of furniture in your room, as well as many other things that were swimming around his head. Even though you knew how he felt, he still didn’t know how you felt about him, and he didn’t want your thoughts even more jumbled than he was sure they were.

Allowing himself one more deep breath of your scent, he stood up, not noticing the slightly sad look in your eyes before you turned to the door. Sidon waited until you were inside before turning to head to his chambers, his thoughts once again going where he knew they shouldn’t. He shook his head, chiding himself for thinking such things about you. He couldn’t help it though, especially when you did things that unknowingly made him crazy with want, like kiss his crest or trail your fingers down his tail.

“Sidon?” He turned at the sound of your small voice, head leaning out of your partially closed door, looking at you curiously. “Uhm…Thank you. Goodnight. I hope you rest well too, my pearl.” You smiled shyly at him before you closed the door with a soft click, leaning against it as you blushed profusely.

Sidon stood frozen, his eyes going wide as he felt his face go as red as his scales, trying to process what you said. His face broke out into a huge grin, and his arm flexed, his hand closing in excitement.

You giggled when you heard a triumphant whoop before thinking about that shiver you saw Sidon have. Getting changed and ready for bed, you mentally reminded yourself to ask around Marot’s Mart for fabric, thoughts of measurements and style, as well as thoughts about a certain shark boy, floated around filling your head as you fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

You woke fairly early the next morning, and made it to the inn before Kayden or Kodah were in the kitchen. Walking in, you were a bit surprised to see that breakfast was pretty much already done, so you went to see if Kayden needed you help. When he told you everything was in order for breakfast and lunch, you decided to head to Marot’s Mart before it got too busy.

You didn’t have to look long for fabric, as there wasn’t much to look for in the first place. There was very little color selection too. Slightly bummed that there weren’t many options, but going with what you could, you decided to go back to the inn and asked Kodah if there were any blankets that needed to be mended.

Arms full of both the fabric you bought and the blankets that Kodah said the inn couldn’t use anymore, you headed back to your room. After practicing mending a few of the more usable blankets, you feel pretty proud of your stitch work. Getting an idea, you grabbed the one blanket that had some nice bright read fabric on it, gathered up some thread spools, then got to work.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Sooooo, what do you think? Do you like it?” You asked tentatively, watching as Sidon took the small red handkerchief that you had worked on for almost a week out of a little box. Waiting with bated breath, you tried to read his eyes as he spread it over his palm, using a finger from the hand still holding the box to trace the Zora symbol that you had embroidered into a corner. You has also added little blue and yellow fins on each side, mimicking the ones on his arms.

As he continued to look at what you’d done, you started to second guess making it for him. What if he didn’t like it? He was a prince after all, surely he had many beautiful handkerchiefs that he picked from every day. You were about to ask him to give it back, feeling your eyes prickle with unshed tears, when he gave you the biggest grin you had ever seen.

“I absolutely love it, _____! Thank you for this amazingly hand made gift! I’m afraid I don’t have anything to give you though.” His reaction catching you off guard, you snorted as you waved him off, hoping he didn’t say anything about the blush that was colouring your cheeks.

“I didn’t make it just for you to give me something, silly shark boy.” You chuckled lightly at him. “I just wanted to give my friend something for being so amazing.” Sidon blushed at your praise, and it got you to thinking. _I wonder what Sidon would do if he knew I did have something for him as a thank you?_

After Sidon thanked you yet again for the gift and went back to his meetings for the day, you headed straight to the kitchen of the inn, waving to Kayden as you walked by. Once there, you didn’t stop moving for what seemed like eternity.

Kodah had been testing out a new cake recipe for dessert, and you helped her tweak and fine tune the recipe, all while prepping and cooking dinner, until it was absolutely perfect. Feeling an idea brew in your mind, you asked her if you could make the same cake for yourself, only smaller, for later on in the week. Kodah shrugged, not minding in the slightest, before bidding you a good night.

You barely even remembered the walk to your room with Sidon that night, but he didn’t seem to mind. Both of you had your minds full of what you wanted to do for each other, while thinking of the looks that would be on your faces whenever you saw what you both were cooking up.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, _____, can I ask you for some advice?” You looked up from trying to thread a needle, your tongue sticking out of your lips still. Laflat was standing close to where you had settled with your sewing, worrying the notebook she was holding in her hands.

“Sure, Laflat, what do you need?” You dropped your hands to your lap, giving her your undivided attention. Looking quite relieved, she settled down in front of you, quickly telling you what had been bothering her. She told you she had a crush on Ledo, the Zora in charge of maintaining the luminous stone pillars and the like around the Domain. She didn’t know how to tell him how she felt, so she was hoping you could help her think of what to do.

As you’re telling her to just tell him how she feels, as well as reassuring her that he would want her to be straightforward about her feelings, you realise yourself that you need to follow your own advice. You quickly try to shove the thought away, but it comes to the forefront of your mind, along with a mental image of him smiling dashingly at you, causing you to blush. Laflat asks you if everything is alright, which you adamantly tell her it is, you wave to her as she leaves you. Sighing after she had turned the corner, you looked at your hands for a few seconds, smiling giddily at yourself as you whispered, “I think I’m in love with Sidon.”

Squealing in delight, causing some people to look at you funny, you shrink down a little with a quiet “oops” before gathering your things. Dropping them off in your room in a haphazard pile on your bed, you were out the door again before it had shut, off to search for your shark boy. You grinned, loving the thought of him being yours.

You didn’t have to look for him long, cause it seemed like he was looking for you as well. Sidon’s smile at seeing you grew when he saw the huge grin on your face.

“There’s something I need to show you.” You both blinked, caught off guard that you both said the same thing at the exact same time, which just made you both laugh heartily. You grabbed his hand, his curling around yours almost instantly, as you started to walk back towards your room.

“I thought you said you had something to show me, _____. I’ve already seen your room.” Rolling your eyes at him as he chuckled at his little joke, you dragged him along with you, which was pretty comical as he was nearly twice your height. “Well, what I have to show you is in my room.”

Sidon smiled at your joined hands, loving how excited you seemed today. “Do I have to open it when we get there?” You thought about it for a second, a finger going to tap your lips for a bit before you shrugged. “ I guess if you won’t want to, but it will help with whatever we’re doing next.”

You had just made it to your door and opened it, so you didn’t notice the heated look wash over Sidon’s face before you were out again, a large bundle in your hands. “You sure you don’t want to open it yet?” He nodded at you before a devilish grin spread across his lips, his teeth gleaming in the light, as he pulled off his handkerchief and twisted it into a thin piece. “Turn around so I can blindfold you. I want where we’re going to be a surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another long chapter!  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this! <33  
> Keep an eye out for the next one C;  
> *evil laughs as she flies away on her broom*


	9. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon takes you to your surprise, where you both exchange gifts. Some silly ensues, before things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! This chapter sure gave me a bit of trouble, but I hope it's worth it~<3
> 
> Warning: This is very NSFW

“Are you sure I can’t see where we’re going? What if I trip or something?” Sidon chuckled at you, his hands on your shoulders to guide you, as you moved your arms around in front of you. “I won’t let you trip, _____. I promise I’ll be very careful with you.” You felt your face warm at the double meaning at his words, the butterflies in your stomach going into overdrive. Having Sidon’s handkerchief over your eyes was making everything feel electrified, from the feel of his hands on your shoulders, to the slight tingle you felt running down your back because of how close he was.

Almost immediately after Sidon tied his handkerchief over your eyes, he asked you to wait where you were. Confused, but trusting him, you nodded, listening closely as he took the bundle from you and walked away. Slightly disoriented, you didn’t know how long he was gone before he was back again, this time taking your hands to lead to wherever you were going. You walked a bit hesitantly at first, but felt more sure when his hands moved up your arms and to your shoulders, trying to ignore the growing heat that seemed to radiate from his hands down your arms.

People must have seen you two walking, cause you heard a few whispers before Sidon shushed them, hearing a few chuckles before you all passed. You guessed you were heading away from the main hub of the Domain, because the sound of water slowly got softer, while the birdsong and wind got a bit louder, but you weren’t sure what way you were going. As much as you liked the bridge leading to Shatterback Point, you knew Sidon didn’t like you venturing out too far, though the Lynel that used to haunt the peak was no longer there. You didn’t get to think much further about where you might be headed though.

“Here we are.” You felt Sidon shift behind you, the tingle down your back intensifying when you felt his breath close to the shell of your ear. “I’m about to take the blindfold off. Be a good little siren and don’t open your eyes until I say so, alright?” Shivering bodily for other reasons besides the cold, you nodded, no longer trusting your voice to not waver with him so close. His hands moved away from your shoulders, the cool winter air helping you stay calm and still. As you felt the fabric slide over your face, you winced a bit at the sudden light, but kept your eyes closed as you were told.

A few second later, the familiar weight of his hands was on your shoulders again, his breath hot on your ear again. “You can open your eyes now, _____.” You opened your eyes slowly, blinking a few times to let them adjust, feeling your jaw go slack a few seconds later that the sight before you.

Close to the bridge leading out of the main part of the domain, was a cute Zora fashioned hut, with a fish shaped roof, made of luminous stone, with two small, round windows on either side like eyes. The door was fashioned to look like the fish’s mouth, but it was taller than it was wide.

Bringing your hands to cover your mouth, you stood in awe at the adorable little building. Sidon came around you to see your reaction, and was a bit surprised to see tears streaming down your face. “_____, do you not like it?” You immediately shook your head, realising a second too late that he was going to think.

“Sidon, I love it! It’s beautiful!” You wrapped your arms tightly around him, squeezing as hard as your little arms would let you as you hopped on each foot. He let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around you, chuckling at your excitement. Suddenly, you let go, walking toward the little hut before you came right back, hugging him even more, squealing in your excitement. 

Sighing happily, you whispered into his chest, “I love you too, Sidon.” Sidon stood frozen, processing what you said. Suddenly, he lifted you in his arms and spun you. “Do you truly, _____? You have made so very happy, and I can’t imagine loving anyone other than you.” Sidon blushed, very pleased that you felt the same as he for you, before letting you go. You blushed as well, but you felt like a weight had been lifted off of you after telling him.

“Come, let me show you the inside. It’s starting to get chillier out.” Taking your hand, he leads you to the door and opens it, moving to the side to let you in first. Vaguely, you noticed that he was able to come in without leaning down, but you quickly forgot as you started to look around inside.

The hut consisted of just the one room, but everything was placed in a way that made it seem like it was bigger than it was. There was a short bookshelf and a desk large enough to lay out large pieces of fabric on your right, and a small kitchen area on your left by the door. There was a nice big fireplace built into the wall opposite the door, a large fire already going strong. A very different kind of excitement pooled deep in your belly at the quite large bed that was against the wall by the fireplace.

“So, what do you think? It everything to your liking?” He stood over by the little kitchen, watching as you slowly walked around, touching random things as you did. You smiled at him, your eyes alight with genuine joy and appreciation. “It’s amazing, Sidon. I don’t know how you did this, but thank you.”

“No need for thanks, _____. I just wanted you to have a place for your trades, since you seemed to not have enough space in your room at the domain. Please, take however long you want to get acquainted with everything. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” He made to go out the door, but stopped when he noticed your sad expression, your hand resting on the plush furs on the bed.

“Well, I was hoping you would stay with me, if that’s okay.” You looked up at him and then away, your face growing hot as your blush darkened. “But, only if you want to. I’ll understand if you don’t.”

You waited for his answer, feeling like you were going to snap in half as the seconds went by. “If that is what you truly wish, then I will stay.” Looking up as Sidon shut the door behind him, you suddenly felt the hut become almost stifling, like he was another source of heat. You stood there awkwardly for a few moments, looking at everything else except for Sidon, your eyes coming to rest on the bundle you had before you were blindfolded. Deciding this was a good time as any, you went over to it, opening it and setting the first small item out on the large desk.

You tried to keep your heartbeat under control as Sidon came over, looking over your shoulder as you worked. “Soooo,” you cleared your throat, trying to get it to sound normal, “I have two things for you, actually.” Pulling out a heap of deep blue fabric, you stepped back from the desk, shaking out the item before turning to Sidon. Sidon eyed the garment, not quite sure what it was until he saw the clasp in the front.

“You, made a cloak, for me? _____, I’m quite touched!” His hands went over yours, giving them a gentle squeeze before you dropped them. He draped it over his shoulders, clipping the clasps into place over his heart. He turned once, marvelling at the way it flared around him. You smiled, glad that it seemed to be the right size, though you did forgo a hood, since you didn’t have enough fabric. “I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure of the color, but it really goes well with the colour of your scales.”

Sidon’s face broke into a large grin, his arm coming up as he clenched his fist. “It’s magnificent! And quite warm as well! I still can’t believe you made this for me, _____. Thank you!” You waved him off as you blushed all over again. “I made it as a thank you, you know.” Sidon’s arm came down, his eyes filled with curiosity. Sighing, you came closer, adjusting the way some of the fabric lay, aware that he was watching your every move. “It’s a thank you for walking me to my room every night after working in the inn. I know how long your days are, and it doesn’t seem fair that you have to walk me to my room every night on top of it all.”

You rested your hands on his covered chest, noticing his heart beating frantically underneath you palm. He brought a finger to your chin, lifting it so you had to look at him. He smiled softly at you, kissing your forehead, which made you blush slightly. “_____, I will gladly walk you to your room every night in order to make sure you’re safe. You have my word. As for the cloak,” He looked down at your hands, still resting on his chest, and spoke gently, “I will cherish it for as long as I live.”

Looking up at the change in his voice, you froze at the heated intensity in his gaze, the butterflies in your stomach going crazy once again as warmth pooled low in your belly. The air around you both felt electrified, and you had to mentally shake yourself before you lost all sense of control. Sidon must have felt the same, as you both stepped back at the same time. After a moment, you grabbed the other bundle that had been on top of the cloak and turned to Sidon with it in your hands. He tiled his head at you, but you only smiled as his hand came up to uncover what was hidden.

“It’s a good thing I was prepared to celebrate something.” You smiled as he marvelled at the little cake in your hands. It was a simple white cake, with a light taste and feel, and you hoped the fruits you traded some of your mending skills for were good. You and Kodah had perfected the recipe together, and you were quite pleased with how the sliced fruits were arranged in the whipped cream you put on top. You looked around for somewhere to sit, completely ignoring the bed. While you had been brave enough to ask him to stay, you didn’t know if you were brave enough for _that_ just yet. Shrugging, you went to go sit by the fire, feeling slightly chilled, even with how hot your body felt.

“Wait just a moment, _____, let me get something for us to sit on.” You turned as Sidon went to hang his new cloak on a peg you hadn’t seen on the wall by the door before going to the bed and pulling the first fur off of it. He folded it lengthwise before laying it on the floor before the fireplace, adjusting it so it wasn’t bunched up before helping you get settled, sitting with some space between you himself.

Setting the cake between you, you waited as Sidon grabbed a wildberry off the top, some cream on it, not caring that you two didn’t have anything to eat with. You watched as he brought it to his lips, his mouth opening slightly, before he stopped, grinning when you blushed at being caught.

“Why don’t you have the first bite, _____? After all, you are the one that baked this.” He brought the wildberry to your lips and waited for you to open your mouth, a hungry look coming over him. Your lips parted as the fruit came in contact with them, taking the whole thing into your mouth, Sidon’s gaze never leaving your lips.

As you chewed the sweet fruit, you picked off a slice of hydromelon, and brought it up to his mouth. “Your turn.” you breathed, wondering why your voice sounded so quiet and needy. Your hand was almost to Sidon’s mouth, so he opened up just as you did…and then you missed.

Unable to control yourself, you busted out into laughter, your laughter only increasing in intensity when you saw his glare, the cream smudged on his cheek. You saw his glare quickly turn into a wicked grin just as he grabbed a decent scoop of the cream. You tried to scramble away, turning your face as you did so, but he was quicker.

You gasped as the cream hit you in the face, blinking a few times as Sidon burst into laughter. As annoyed as you were to have cream on your face, you couldn’t help much smile, happy to hear his boisterous laugh. As you brought a hand up to wipe the cream off, Sidon’s arms wrapped around you, the laughter in his eyes replaced with what could only be described as carnal hunger. He pulled you towards his chest slowly, seemingly letting you decide if you wanted to continue or not.

You held your breath as you slide further into his embrace, your back meeting his chest as he cradled you against him, his legs on either side of yours. Squirming a little as you tried to turn in his embrace, he let out a small growl deep in his chest, his arms wrapping tighter around you. You froze as you felt his warm breath on your cheek, followed closely after by something wet. Shivering as you realised it was his tongue, you bit your lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises as he licked some of the cream off your face.

“Sorry, my little, naughty siren, I wanted to see how you tasted. You just looked so delicious.” Really not trusting your voice, but also not wanting him to stop, you nodded slightly, feeling like you would come undone if you did anything more.

“You’re just the right” -he licked your cheek- “amount of sweet” -another, longer lick- “and mischievous,” -he rubbed his face against your hair, breathing your scent in- “and succulent.” You whimpered as he stopped, shivering, not caring in the slightest about what could have caused it. Chuckling huskily, Sidon continued his ministrations on your face, moving to your neck after you dropped your head back onto his shoulder with an uneasy breath.

You griped his forearms tightly as he practically devoured you, no longer caring about the soft, needy mewls coming from your lips, legs clenching as they tried to relieve the pressure that was steadily building between them.

Sidon loosed a shuddering breath as he pulled away from your neck, making you whimper again in displeasure. Smirking in what could only be a look of pure male appreciation, he let his grip on you loosen so you could move freely. He was about to wipe the cream that he still felt on his face off, when your hand stopped his. Face flushed and breath uneven, he watched as you turned to kneel in front of him. He sat there, stunned into watching you as you moved your hands to each side of his face, gently turning it so you had better access.

Smiling devilishly at him, you brought your mouth to his skin, licking the cream off him just as he had done to you. Stifling a groan as an electric currant went through him, he gently cradled your elbows, shudders raking over his body in time with your heated tongue on his flushed skin. After the cream was all gone, you pulled back a little, looking from his lips, to his eyes, and then back again. Not needing any more hints, Sidon caught your lips in his.

Startled, but quickly getting over it, you let yourself mould into him, much to his delight by the growl your head rumble through his chest. Your arms slide to wrap around his neck as his hands rested on your hips, your skin burning through your clothes. You pressed yourself into him more, needing to feel him as much as possible. The need, no want, to feel him drove you insane, as you moved your hands to stroke his tail, which you hadn’t realised until then, was wagging slightly in pleasure. Sidon tensed, but didn’t stop kissing you back when he felt your hands lightly graze his tail, though he did bite your lip, as if trying to tell you something. Wondering what would happen if you continued rubbing his tail, you slowly dragged your nails up and then down it’s length.

Sidon broke the kiss almost instantly, dropping his head onto your shoulder as a load groan erupted from his throat. Dazed and breathless from his assault on your mouth, you waited for him to gather himself, unsure of what you did to him to get such a reaction. Looking up at you with a purely male look of want, you let him wrap his arms around you again, one cradling your back as the other turned you both onto the folded fur, before he settled over you, his weight resting on his forearms, his legs on either side of yours.

Sidon pressed his face into your hair, taking a deep breath of your sweet intoxicating scent, a shiver raking over your heated body. “_____, please, I can’t take this anymore. I want you so badly.” He said breathlessly, dragging his face down your neck and into your chest, earning himself a soft moan from you. Not sure if you could reply, you pushed on his chest some, hoping he would understand what you were trying to do. He sat back a little, the confused expression on his face slowly becoming more heated, as he watched you grab the hem of your shirt and pull it up and off you, your cloak along with it. You tossed the bundle of clothing away, shivering as the cold hair hit your newly exposed skin and chest. 

Growling in approval, Sidon gently laid you back onto the fur, shivering in anticipation as your breasts pressed against his chest. No longer embarrassed, but a bit shy at his obvious arousal, you blushed as he took in your partially naked body. He trailed a claw over your skin lightly, watching as goosebumps rose at his touch. Closing your eyes in rapture, you tried to stay still as he continued his exploration of your body. That is, until you felt something warm and hot capture your pert nipple.

“Uuuhhnnn!” You moaned, back arching in bliss, bringing your chest even more into him, your arms snaking around his head and to his tail, dragging your nails down the length. Sidon groaned into your chest, his hips bucking into you, causing you both to gasp at the sharp sensation of your clothed joining.

The pressure subsided some, but quickly grew in earnest when Sidon broke away from you, you eyes flying open and following him as he sat back, his eyes trailing to the pants you were still wearing. You saw the flush slowly move up you chest as your face warmed as Sidon moving to remove your boots before bringing his hands to your hips.

“I think it’s time this blasted thing came off, _____, don’t you?” He asked huskily, voice deep with arousal as his fingers dipped into the band, your skin tingling at the new contact. His claws gently scrapped the skin of your outer thighs as he pulled them down, the heat and slick feeling between your legs growing as you were exposed to him. Lifting your hips to help get them passed your ass, Sidon gently took your legs into his hands, sliding your pants off and tossing them to the wind.

“By the goddess, _____, you’re absolutely magnificent.” Your face flamed as crimson as his scales at the look of pure lust and longing that came over his heavy lidded eyes, a deep growl of approval rumbling in his chest, before he moved closer to you again. His hands went to cup your ass while he used his chest to part your legs, his arms resting on his thighs, as his face came quite close to your weeping core.

You covered your face with your hands, suddenly very embarrassed at the thought of Sidon seeing you like this. “_____,” - he waited for you to peek at him through your fingers, his voice gruff- “I promise I’ll be careful with you.” Taking a shuddering breath, you nodded at him, your hands moving to grip the fur beneath you.

Sidon smiled at you hungrily, never taking his eyes off of you as his tongue came into contact with your heated centre, his tail wagging behind his shoulder. Your body jerked up at the shock that went through you, your voice ringing out with a loud moan at the sensation. Sidon used his grip on your ass to keep you from bucking out of his hold, his eyes never moving from your face as he continued feasting on you. Your hands clung to the fur under you, moving as much as Sidon allowed you, your breaths broken and punctuated with sighs of his name and random sweet nothings.

Your release came quick by the skilled flicks and licks of his tongue, shutting your eyes in pure bliss, your legs tensing over his shoulders as you slowly came back down from your high. He lapped up your exquisite ambrosia, letting you down gently before he laid your lower body on the fur. As you caught your breath, you heard him remove his silver armour and ornaments, settling between your spread legs again.

You opened your eyes and came up on your elbows, drinking in Sidon’s bare muscled body on display for you. Your eyes quickly dropped to his large and in charge member, your jaw dropping open at the size of him. Sidon huskily chuckled, but stopped when you started forward, trying to see what you were about to do. You came up on your knees, looking up at him as your small hand gently stroked his velvety shaft, watching as he sucked in a breath at your feather light touches.

He groaned as you tightened your grip on his shaft, his head falling back while his tail wagged behind him. You pumped his pulsing member a few times, in awe of how much he was affected. Sidon dropped his head to his chest, face flushed and breath coming in small gasps, watching you fondle him. He could feel his release building much too quickly for his tastes, so he forced himself to wrap his hand around yours, pulling your hand away. As much as he wanted to have the pleasure of release by your hand, he wanted his first experience with you to be something you both would surely enjoy.

Sidon smiled reassuringly at the look of confusion in your eyes. “_____, as great as that felt, I can’t wait any longer.” He settled onto his back, pulling you up onto him, you legs straddling his slim waist. You both shuddered, simultaneously moaning, at the feel of his shaft resting under your heated centre, bracing your hands on his sculpted chest. His large hands cupped your ass, slightly lifting you up, stopping when you were just barely touching the tip of his member. “Forgive me, _____, but this will be rougher than I wanted our first coupling to be, but I can’t hold back anymore.”

You were just about to smile and nod at him when he slowly lowered you onto his now slick shaft, moaning to the ceiling as he slide into your weeping core. Sidon groaned, eyes closing and head falling back as he slide further in, his tail wagging a mile a minute. You both took a few seconds to fill your suddenly empty lungs, shifting minutely to adjust to the amazing feel. Sidon moved his hips some, hissing as you tensed around him, as you whimpered when he rubbed you a certain way. Opening his eyes, he waited as you tried to gather your breath, smiling wickedly when you turned your heated gaze to him.

Sidon dropped your hips further down onto him, your moan small and soft, before he brought your hips back up, never fully removing himself from your warm and inviting core. Your moans increased in volume as he sped up, your nails catching on some of the tiny scales covering his chest. After a few blissful moments, you felt like you had his rhythm down. Moving your hands from his chest to his shoulders, you sat back further on his shaft, moaning and squirming at the new sensation.

Growling in approval, Sidon moved you both closer to the edge of the bed, using it to rest his back against it, another heady moan coming from your lips as he moved within you. You worked your hips in back and forth motions, needing to feel every inch of him, your head falling back in ecstasy as you rode his stiff member. Sidon was absolutely enraptured with your every tantalising move and sexy, needy noise, his hands roaming over your body like he couldn’t touch all of you fast enough.

Lifting your head and resting your forehead on his crest, you looked deep into his glowing gold eyes, your breaths mingling together as you both worked in time with each other. Sidon showered your face with kisses and love bites, moving to your neck after your head fell to his shoulder with a drawn out moan. Your fingers gripped his shoulders tighter as you felt that familiar pressure all over again.

“Uhhhn…, S-Sidon…, I -“ You whimpered against his neck, your hips picking up pace, wanting for this to continue, but also needing to feel that blissful release you knew only he could provide you. As if reading your mind, Sidon adjusted his hips, which caused him to delve even deeper into you, both of you moaning at the feeling of such an intimate connection. He felt your body start to quiver, your inner folds tightening around him, your second release on the brink of release.

“P-please, _____-“ Sidon ground out, voice deep with need and arousal, his arms wrapping around you tightly as his hips started to piston into you, “I can’t call myself a gentlefish if I have my release before you.” He pumped into you unevenly, making your whimpers turn into loud moans. “Cum for me, my little siren. I want to feel you cum around me.” His voice started to drop further in pitch as he tried very hard not to move his hips too much more.

With a great cry of his name, your release finally tipped over the edge, your body arching into his arms with the intensity. He bent his legs to support you as you came back to him, your body relaxing against his thighs as his hips starting to slowly move under you again. You opened your eyes as you lifted your head off his knees, your arms grabbing onto his side fins to pull him towards you. Happy to oblige, Sidon let you pull his face to yours, using your tongue to part his lips as they came down on yours. Sidon sucked in a breath as your tongue entered his mouth, lightly trailing over his teeth before your tongues came together in a heated duel. You started to move your hips in time with his again, smiling at the growl you felt rumble through his chest. Your kisses began to get sloppy as he focused on pounding into you, his breath coming in short, hot pants as you assaulted his tail with your nails.

“Now, it’s your turn, my pearlllll,” You dragged it out as you applied a little more pressure to his erratically wagging tail, digging your hips down at the same time. Sidon’s rhythm stuttered, stopping almost completely, before he pumped into you, once, twice more, his body tense as his release filled you. He let his hips rock into you once more before he let himself relax, his arms falling to lightly hold your ass. You laid on his chest, humming as you snuggled into him, listening to his heartbeat return to a normal speed.

“I should be a bit cross with you for that bit at the end, you little banshee.” Sidon pinched you lightly, and you squirmed, looking up at his chin while you pouted. He smiled down at you, amusement in his eyes. “I would have very much appreciated the honour of crying out your name at the time of my release.” Despite what you had just done together, your face flamed with color, and you looked shyly away as you whispered, “Then I guess it’s a good thing this isn’t the only time we’re doing that tonight.” By the sound of Sidon’s growl, he was quite in agreement with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how about that chapter, eh? C;  
> This was my first smut chapter in quite some time, so feedback would be most appreciated, lovelies <3  
> Thank you all so much for the reviews, kudos, and hits <3  
> You have no idea how happy it makes me to check my email and it have a bunch of reviews <3
> 
> Also! You can find me on Tumblr at Tsukinohimeusagi if you have any questions or even suggestions on what I should write next!
> 
> As always, please be on the look out for the next one!


	10. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sidon spend the time before dawn together, before he has to go. You head to the Domain a few hours later to the sound of lots of commotion. You find out someone is visiting, and Sidon spends all his time with them. You try to keep your feelings in check, but it's hard to do, especially when you see him less and less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody, it's me, Tsuki, hello xD  
> (I sound like NikkiTutorials on YouTube haha)  
> *getting back on topic*  
> I'm so glad you all liked that last chapter! But, everything can't be sunshine and roses C;

You awoke to a deep, content sigh rustling your hair, a pleasant soreness between your legs. You frowned, wondering what woke you up and groaned, snuggling more into the warmth beside you, a light hearty chuckle coming from somewhere above you. Opening one eye, and noticing that it was still fairly dark, you closed it again. An arm was wrapped loosely around your back, the hand resting on the swell of your hip. Smiling as he brushed a few strands of probably very messy hair over your shoulder, you looked up at Sidon, resting your chin on his chest.

You two had been tangled in each other’s embrace deep into the night, stopping every now and then to simply talk and cuddle, before indulging your carnal need for each other all over again. You didn’t remember falling asleep, or ending up on the bed somehow, but you were sure you needed it, especially as you started to think back on the entire night.

Sidon smirked in that confident way of his as a dark blush bloomed on your cheeks. You could see some remnants of cream and cake crumbs caught on his scales in certain parts, as well as what looked like small love marks peppering his white skin. You were sure you were covered in them as well, of that you had absolutely _no doubt_ , and your hair felt like it was a mess of tangles from his hands running through its length over and over during your tryst.

Sidon watched you with obvious male appreciation, watching as you squirmed a bit as you remembered certain parts of your amazing first night together. He still couldn’t believe that you were such a banshee, seeming to know exactly what would tip him over the edge time and again. The sounds and words you uttered while in the throes of passion made him want you all the more, relishing in the fact that you were only reacting this way for him and him alone. He was thoroughly impressed with your body’s ability to take him with ease as well, especially when you rode him like it was the most magnificent time of your life.

“Soooo,” Sidon’s attention snapped back to you, a light flush on his face. Raising an eyebrow, you wondered what he had been thinking about, but shrugged it off. “How about that tail wagging pretty much all night?” Intense colour bloomed on Sidon’s cheeks, a massive grin breaking out on your face at the look of not dread, but something akin to it, passed over his features. He had been really hoping you wouldn’t notice, but with everything that happened last night, he supposed it was bound to be seen.

Bringing his hand up to cover his face, Sidon sighed as you wiggled against him, not letting him get away without answering. You could have sworn you caught the tail end of something along the lines of “darn little banshee” leave his lips before he dropped his hand, giving you his full attention.

“My tail tends to wag when I’m elated and,” He pinched your hip, causing you to pout and squirm against him, giggling some after he grinned at you, “when I’m thoroughly enraptured in passion, namely with a certain little banshee apparently.” You smile grew more, your arms going around his neck, as you straddled his waist. You felt a growl rumble through his chest under your thighs, his eyes drinking your still naked body in before you leaned down to kiss his crest. You snuggled into his neck, his arms coming up to wrap around you.

“My little siren?” You hummed at him, letting him know you were listening, “As much as I would love to spend the whole day here with you, the sun is coming up, and I’m fairly positive someone will come looking for me.” Groaning in protest into his shoulder, you sat back on your legs, pouting. “Do you have to?” You spoke quietly, trying to keep the disappointment from your voice, looking away from him. The sun was indeed coming over the cliffs, its rays lighting up the inside of the hut slowly.

Sidon’s hand came up to your chin, turning you so you looked at him instead of the hut, smiling forlornly. “Unfortunately, I do, my love.” You blushed at the new moniker, Sidon sighing happily, before tightening his hold on you. He held you cradled to his chest as he stood from the bed, turning to gently lay you back down. Before he could pull away, you grabbed his side fins, pulling his face to yours.

Smiling against your lips, Sidon obliged, kisses only stopping because you needed to come up for air. His hands slide over your curves, goosebumps trailing soon after, your breath coming out in a small moan, eyes closing at his tantalising ministrations. He turned your head to gain access to your neck, trailing light kisses and love bites along its length before stopping at your ear and licking the shell of it, causing you to deliciously shiver. “My little banshee, you’re making it quite difficult to leave this hut.” His breath was warm and uneven, his words somewhat broken. Relishing in your power over him, you wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers lightly stroking what you could over his tail, which wagged with approval.

“Then stay, my pearl.” You breathed, nibbling on his shoulder. He groaned loudly into the crook of your neck before he made himself pull away. You pouted, but let him go. As much as you wanted him to stay too, you still had another surprise for him that needed to be completed, sooner rather than later it seemed. You watched as he slipped on his silver armoire and ornaments, your head propped in your hand. Just as you were getting up to get dressed yourself, both from the chill that came when he left your side, and the need to start working on his other surprise, Sidon turned back to you, curiosity in his eyes.

“I have one question for you before I go, _____.” You gave him your undivided attention, head tilting in that cute way of yours whenever you were curious or thinking. “While I’m glad you are so skilled in the trappings of love and lust,” your face bloomed lightly scarlet, “I do wonder how you learned your captivating moves.” Sidon’s crest came down over his eyes, his crest doing very little to hide their glowing with undiluted sexual desire, his grin the episome of male appreciation and desire. You felt warmth pool again deep in your belly, and resisted the urge to clench your legs.

“Uhm…” you cleared your throat, hoping it came out somewhat normal, “Well, I’ve had a few partners before, but,” your blush got even darker, closer to the scarlet of his scales, “none of them have been quite as fulfilling or intoxicating as you.” You looked at him through your lashes, his quiet growl somehow making it all the way to you. Squirming some at his charged gaze, your eyes traveled over his body once more, noticing a particular bulge at the apex of his legs. _So that’s where it is…_ you thought as you hummed appreciatively at the display. You looked up to his lustful gaze, your tongue darting out before you bit your bottom lip.

“Goddess, _____, you will be my undoing, and you’re not even near me.” Your answering smile could be called nothing but devil like, as you walked sultrily towards him. Sidon grabbed you in a growl once you were close enough, lifting you fluidly in his arms to devour your lips in heated, sloppy kisses. You gladly returned them, your hands gripping his broad shoulders to hold you steady, though you didn’t really need to. You knew he wouldn’t let you fall from past experience, mainly from last night’s escapades.

You both pulled away, sighing, as Sidon gently brought you back down. He rested his crest on your forehead, love and lust in his eyes. “I love you, my little siren. My mind will be filled with you all day. I’ll see you tonight.” You smiled lovingly at him, nodding before moving from his arms.

“I love you, my pearl. Have a good day, and try not to get too distracted in all your meetings.” Sidon grinned at you innocently, his eyes glowing with mirth before he left, the door closing with a soft click behind him.

Taking a deep breath to settle both your body and heart, you quickly got dressed before getting to work on the other surprise you’d been working on for Sidon. You were fairly close to being done with it, and you were very tempted to show it to him early, but you wanted it to be absolutely perfect before he saw it. You just hoped that he wouldn’t notice the red and purple dye that would probably be covering your hands for at least a week.

~~~~~~~~~~

You made your way into the Domain a few hours later, your arms and shoulders tired from all the twisting and turning of the fabric you had died, but oh so very happy with the intensity of the colors. You just hoped Sidon would be just as happy seeing you in it, once it was done of course. Your brain was slow to recognise the loud cheering and overall chatter in the centre of the main landing. Curious, you went over to the assembled group of Zora, Hylians and the like. Since you were so short, darn Hylian legs, you couldn’t see much of what was going on, so you shrugged, figuring someone would tell you about it while you helped serve breakfast at the inn.

You were about to turn and head there, when you heard a familiar hearty chuckle, as well as what sounded like a feminine laugh. “Sidon, please! Put me down!” The feminine voice laughed over the crowd, making you turn. Sidon? What was he doing holding someone else in his arms?

The crowd parted a bit then, and you saw as Sidon, a huge grin on his face, drop a very pretty blonde in sky blue winter clothes, to her feet. He was talking animatedly to her, and she was smiling along with him, expressing her joy at whatever he said by clapping her hands together. You felt a sharp stab in your heart, your chest feeling tight, as you turned, walking quickly to the inn.

You listened silently, your feelings turning from mild unease to utter jealousy, as Kodah and Kayden gushed about the arrival of Princess Zelda and the Champion Link. You felt your heart wilt as everyone spoke of how pretty the princess was, and you secretly wished their stay was a short one. Happening to overhear them, as well as other guests, you found out they were to stay for two weeks, taking a tour around the Domain to investigate the unusually large amounts of snow this winter. You tried to hide your feelings from everyone, brushing them off when they asked you if you were alright.

Your thoughts and feelings got darker with each passing day. Some days, you didn’t even catch a glimpse of Sidon or the visiting Princess and Champion. You were somewhat thankful of those days, though, cause then you could throw yourself into your work at the inn and on the surprise you still found yourself working on. When you did see him though, either laughing at something Zelda said, or sparing with Link, you felt the ugly jealousy monster rise up to the fore, and you’d stomp away before they noticed you watching.

At one point, you stopped showing up to help with breakfast service at the inn, staying cooped up in the hut. You worked on all kinds of different projects, only stopping whenever Finley came to get you, a message from her parents with her, asking for help with either lunch or dinner. You didn’t feel up to going usually, but when you did go, Kayden and Kodah would only ask you to do minor things. You knew they were worried about you, but you didn’t feel like coming out of your self inflicted pain.

At night, once dinner service was over, and all the dishes and pans were put away, you would make your way to the hut alone. Once there, you would just stare at the now fully together surprise, glad that it was done except for the beadwork and embroidery, wishing you could show it to Sidon, curled up on the bed. Your heart would clench every time you thought of your shark boy, which would in turn make you frustrated with yourself. You didn’t like feeling this way, so you’d put your emotions into making or mending clothes or sheets for the inn and infirmary. You were getting quite good at it, but again, you’d wish you could tell Sidon about your improving skills, starting all over again on getting your thoughts and feelings fro him our of your mind.

As the days turned into a week, and you started seeing Sidon less and less in passing, you decided to do what would be best for you. You locked your heart away, shoving your feelings for Sidon into a special place, before not looking or thinking about it again until the Princess and Champion were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddddd, there you have it!  
> Jealousy is such a fun thing to write haha  
> I know this one was pretty short compared to my last few chapters, but I felt like it would be pointless to try and add more when this is what came to mind *shrugs*  
> I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm going to try and have this fic finished by Sunday, the 7th. I know that's super close, but hubs and I will have a friend visiting from the States for a week, and I won't have time to write, let alone update. If I don't finish it by then, then I will try and finish it after our friend leaves.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, and hits this is getting! I appreciate you all <3
> 
> Please be on the look out for the next one~! C;


	11. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had a rough week, and it just seems to get even more rough. You meet the princess and champion, and then Sidon finds you. He asks you to speak with him, but you give an excuse. As you're leaving the inn, something happens that terrifies you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Small mention of rape, so please don't read this if that makes you uncomfortable/triggered. I don't want any of you to feel uneasy or unsafe <3
> 
> This chapter....  
> Ugh, this chapter haha It was a tough one for me to write. Thanks for sticking with me though!

“Hey, _____, how’s that fish coming along?” Kodah called from the front. “It’s coming out of the pan now! I’ll be out with it in a sec!” You called over your shoulder, sliding the mighty bass filet onto the bed of rice that was already on the plate. You quickly walked it out to the guest, smiling as they thanked you before walking back to the kitchen.

The past few days had very slowly been getting better. The morning after you decided to focus on yourself, and what you originally were in the domain for, you surprised Kodah and Kayden with a special breakfast just for them. You felt bad that you had worried them so much, and that they had given you space while you sorted your feelings out. You were honest with them that things weren’t all sunshine and roses yet, but you felt better than you had. So, with that in mind, you told them that you would take charge of breakfast service since you skipped so many.

Occasionally, one of them would walk into the kitchen, having called you a few times, but you hadn’t heard them, silently crying over whatever you had been working on. Kodah would give you a quick hug, and Kayden would bump your shoulder, and you’d go right back to how you’d been the past few days. Quiet, a bit more withdrawn, and expressionless, except for when a customer thanked you, though your smiles and laughs never reached your eyes.

You felt closest to happy with all the Zora children. Their silly stories and antics made you laugh more than you had in the past week, and they always sang along with you. You tried very hard to keep your tears from falling whenever they were around, but once they did, and you left rather quickly after. All the little minnows asked Finley about what happened, but she would only shrug, and say what her parents would say when they thought she wasn’t listening, “She has a broken heart.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon kept hearing about the “broken hearted siren,” but he felt powerless to do anything about it, and it tore him up inside. As badly as he wanted to go and comfort you, and tell you how sorry he was, he knew his duty was to the visiting Princess and Champion. It was because of them that he was able to be with and love you, after all, and he wanted to show the hospitality of the Zora, as well as his thanks.

He just hoped that you would understand that, while he loved you with his whole being, he was a Zora prince first, who had to be that first and foremost. Sidon had noticed that you didn’t seem to spend as much time out and about in the Domain, and that worried him considerably. During the day, he was able to keep himself busy with his normal duties, as well as showing Link and Zelda around the Domain. During the past week’s nights though, all he had done was think of you while in his resting pool. He wondered what you were cooking up in the inn, or what song you were teaching the little minnows. Numerous times, he had to physically keep himself from going to your room or the hut and beg for your forgiveness. But, he knew that as soon as he stayed with you, he would not want to leave, of that he was certain. So, he made himself stay away, only listening to what others said about you, and begged to the goddess that you were alright, if not happy.

Today has been especially hard for him, having heard both the little minnows and the adults around say you had left pretty quickly after breakfast service was over. Sidon was hoping he would be able to see you sometime today, partially to know you were alright and also to ask you something. He just hoped that you would talk to him after everything that had happened the past week since your night together.

“So, what should we do now, Princess?” Sidon asked with a bow, Zelda giggling at him while Link just shook his head, an amused grin on his face. The princess brought a hand to her chin, thinking. “Well, we could meet this lovely _____ you keep gushing about. We’ve heard sp much about her snd haven’t even seen her.” Sidon hesitated a second, schooling his features into one of calm before he came up from his bow, Link and Zelda sharing a knowing look before he saw.

“I don’t think I know what you’re talking about, Princess. I haven’t been gushing about _____ hardly at all.” Link gave him a look that seemed to say _Are you really sure about that, you love struck shark boy?_ Sidon coughed a bit at Link’s expression, Zelda looking between the two in confusion.

“Are you alright, Sidon? Should we head back to the Domain now? Maybe we’ll be able to see _____ today. It almost seems like she isn’t real at all” Zelda asked, picking up on what Link had laid out. Sidon’s face fell while a light flush came over his cheeks.

“Well, if you insist, I shall go find my little si- I mean, _____,” Sidon blurted before turning away from the Princess and Champion. Zelda and Link looked at each other as he walked away, trying to contain their laughter, a plan starting to form in their minds.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you’re alright, _____? I know you don’t want us worrying…” You brushed off Kodah gently, smiling as much as you could through your latest tear fest and nodding. Kodah smiled back, but the sadness and worry was still very clear in her eyes as she hugged you once more. “Well, please know Kayden, little Finley, and I are here if you need anything. I’ll give you a minute to collect yourself. Don’t worry about the last table, I can handle them.”

You whispered a quick thank you to her before she walked away, giving you one last look before she left the kitchen. Sighing shakily, you wiped your face of tears, closing your eyes as you tried to calm down. Your tears seemed to be the one thing you couldn’t get a handle on, though you tried your hardest on keeping them in check the most. Sometimes they were quick, like earlier, while other times you could feel them prickle at your eyes until they fell freely, usually at night when you were trying to sleep.

You stopped going to the hut, the thought of being there without him too painful. You did go for very short periods of time to work on things, like fix people’s clothes or tweak the surprise a tiny bit. Why you kept working on that blasted thing, you didn’t know, but you were damn proud of how amazing it looked. You didn’t know when or if you’d ever be able to wear it, but you also couldn’t bring yourself to leave it be.

You were startled from your thoughts by a knock at the back door of the kitchen. Confused and somewhat wary, thinking it might be the creep Eyrck again, you grabbed the knife you had been using before your little emotional episode and walked over to the door. You opened the door as you hid the knife behind you, peering out to see who it was. Two unfamiliar Hylians were standing just past the door, smiles dropping from their faces as they took in the redness of your cheeks and the puffiness of your eyes.

“Sorry…but this is the kitchen entrance. If you want lunch service, you’ll have to go around…” You let your sentence trail off as you finally realised who these two were, dropping the knife with a clatter. You cheeks grew dark with a blush, and you bowed quickly. “Oh, my goodness! I’m so sorry, Princess! I didn’t realise who you two were! I thought you were someone else. Please, forgive me!”

“Oh, dear, don’t worry about that! Are you alright though? Is everything okay?” Princess Zelda asked, coming closer and reaching out to put a hand on your shoulder. Link was covering his mouth, trying very hard not to laugh. You stood up and took a deep breath before smiling at the two of them.

“Yes, I’m alright, I was just cutting onions earlier,” You chuckled a bit, hoping they didn’t catch your lie. They both exchanged a look before smiling back at you. “Where are my manners? I’m _____, Your Majesty, Champion. It’s a pleasure to meet you two.” You bowed again, large grins on both of their faces as you came back up.

“Ah! So you’re the “little siren” Sidon and the others have talked so much about!” Zelda happily voiced while Link nodded, arms crossed, a small smile on his face. She was very glad they had asked around before coming to the inn. “Would it be too much trouble to pull you away from the kitchen for a few minutes so we can chat?”

You were a bit surprised by this, and tried not to show it, but nodded and smiled, before telling them to meet you up front while you told Kodah and Kayden you’d be taking your break to chat with them. They both told you to take your time; not everyone gets to talk to the Princess and Champion every day, you know!

Once out of the back, you spotted Zelda and Link sitting in one of the circular booths, waving to people as they passed by on their way out, mouths open in shock. You slide into the opposite side of the booth as them, a pleasant smile on your face, though if anyone looked at your lap, they would see you worrying your tunic hem.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” You asked, hoping they wouldn’t ask you too private of questions. Luckily, it seemed like they just wanted to know the usual things; how you got there, what you enjoyed doing most here (you blushed at this point, and they prodded you some, but backed off when you said cooking), how you liked the Domain. You answered them as well as you could, though you did notice that Link seemed a bit preoccupied with something. Zelda was quite nice to talk to though, and it was a bit of a relief to know she was interested in your clothes mending as she was your cooking. You were very glad to know that she saw Sidon more as a brother than anything else, but you didn't let your small happiness show.

After a little while, Link started in on the conversation as well, asking about the different meals you had made here at the inn, and then giving you some of his own recipes from his travels as well. You talked quite animatedly after that, asking him question after question about what seared prime meat steaks tasted like, and did zapshrooms really taste charged? Princess Zelda laughed at your excitement, which made you blush and talk a bit quieter.

“Don’t feel bad for your excitement, _____! Not many people get this much talking out of Link! It’s nice to see him talk to someone aside from Sidon and I.” She smiled at you, watching for your reaction at the mention of his name, Link’s eyes moving to you for a split second.

You hide your sadness easily, but you couldn’t do anything about the blush that stole over your cheeks, your traitorous body giving you away. Hoping they thought it was cause of the compliment, you decided it was time you headed back to work. They waved at you as you walked away, smiling a bit when you looked over your shoulder once, before they turned to each other.

“Oh, they have it bad.” Link and Zelda chorused at the same time, the Princess giggling some while Link looked away, watching as the Hylian man you had been watching you walked out of the dining area.

~~~~~~~~~~

You were just getting back into the kitchen when the back door opened, and Sidon walked in. Stopping in your tracks, you could do nothing but stare at him, hoping the longing and loneliness you felt wasn’t showing through your eyes.

“_____,” he breathed, and the way he said your name made you feel like the past week hadn’t happened, like you had just seen him a few hours before. Your heart clenched tightly, and you felt like you couldn’t breathe as you kept yourself from running into his arms. You sighed as you closed your eyes, letting his voice wrap around you once before you opened them and walking back to the counter you had been at. Each step toward him had your heart racing, but you made yourself stay at the counter. You needed to be strong, to let him think that you were getting along fine without him around.

Sidon watched as you went back to cutting vegetables for the dinner service, moving inside after you didn’t acknowledge him after a few minutes. He supposed he deserved it; he didn’t even think to send a note or anything to let you know that he wouldn’t be able to see you, or walk you back from the inn to your room. That part tore him up the most, and he quietly hoped that Eyrck was keeping his distance from you. As you chopped what looked to be carrots and celery, he looked you over, his worry growing some as his eyes traveled up your body.

You looked a little thinner, like you weren’t eating as often as you should, and your shoulders were hunched in, like you were trying to make yourself as small as possible. Your hair didn’t seem to have the same shine as it used to, and your eyes. Though they were trained on the vegetables you were cutting, Sidon could see that they were red and puffy, like you had been crying far too much. It took all his will power not to take you into his arms and smell your soft, sweet scent again, or feel how you seemed to mould into him perfectly when you wrapped your arms around him. He wanted to comfort you so _damn_ badly, but he knew he shouldn’t; he didn’t deserve to, after what he had been doing to you.

You stood there silently working, wondering with held breath what he would do, conflicted on if you wanted him to do anything or not. On one hand, you were dying for him to touch you, to feel his scales under your hands, to feel his lips leave heated open mouth kisses all over you. And on the other, you wanted to be mad at him; so badly, that you felt bad about it.

You knew your feelings were a bit over exaggerated, but you couldn’t help it. Sidon was a prince, and he had to act as such, even when it wasn’t the most convenient of times. You understood it, truly, but you had always been a person who felt every emotion on a heightened scale. Secretly, though, you hoped against hope that you two would be able to work out all you were feeling, sooner rather than later. You hated how you felt, and you sure missed your dumb shark boy.

Sidon cleared his throat, and you stiffened slightly, jarred from your thoughts. “I mis…” - he sighed before trying again, lost in the words he wanted to say- “I would love the honour of introducing you to Princess Zelda and the Champion Link, _____. If that is alright with you?” Your heart sputtered at the sound of your name on his tongue again, remembering all that tongue had done to you before all of this.

Noticing your face flush, as well as your now uneven knife cuts, Sidon tried to keep his thoughts in order. “Let me know when would work best for you, …little siren.” He wanted to call you his, but he didn’t know it that was a good idea at the moment. And with the way you still hadn’t spoken to it, answering his last question with just a nod, he felt deflated. Not one to give up easily though, he tried one last time.

“If there’s any chance we could talk, _____, just say when, and I will make time for you.” You loosed a hiss of a breath, still focused on the vegetables. “I’ll have to see.” Sidon felt his heart start at the sound of your voice, though it was shortlived. It sounded flat, void of almost all emotion. “I’m a little busy right now with something the king asked for. But, I will let you know, Prince Sidon.”

Sighing once more, hating that you were back to calling him Prince, he turned to walk out of the kitchen, stopping right before the door to look at you once more. Though you still concentrated on your task, he could see that you were blinking quite a bit, and he felt his resolve crumble all over again. He took one step toward you, stopped, then turned to leave, his hands clenched like vice grips.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Be careful tonight, _____, it looks like the snow is turning into ice very quickly. That fog keeps rolling in too, so keep to the lighted parts of the path.” Kayden called to you as you bundled up. Reassuring him that you’d be careful, though you were only going across the main landing of the upper domain, you made sure your gloves were on snug before you went out.

The fog had come in thick, and it was hard to make out the lights, almost like they had been turned out. You weren’t worried though; you knew this path like the back of your hand now. You were just passing the throne room stairs when a shadow came from behind them, blocking your way. You stopped, trying to make out who it was in the dense fog, realising a second too late that the shadow was reaching to you. You turned away, but not fast enough. The person grabbed you around the waist and lifted you. Yelling in surprise, you tried to get your arms free, but a voice rumbled in your ear, “Don’t struggle, or I’ll make this even worse.”

Your stomach turned to lead as your mind registered Eryck’s voice.

~~~~~~~~~~

A startled yell stopped all conversation quickly in the throne room, followed by looks around to find where the yell came from. Link and Sidon told Zelda to stay with the king, where it was safest, while they went to see what was amiss. They decided to split up, so they could cover more ground, Sidon going right while Link went left. Link hadn’t told anyone about what he had noticed earlier that day, and he was silently cursing himself for not speaking up earlier.

While he and Zelda were chatting with you, he noticed a gruff looking Hylian who seemed to be keeping a very close eye on you. At first he thought the man wanted to ask you something, butwhen he stayed a little bit away, with some strange look in his eye, it made Link uncomfortable. He had meant to say something about it, but then Sidon showed up as he and Zelda were leaving the inn, and he seemed so down, that they spent the rest of the evening trying to get his spirits up.

Now, here he was, in the middle of the fog, trying to find you and make sure you were okay. He figured you were done with work at the inn by now, so you had to be between there and your room. Having Sidon go to the right was starting to seem even better. Link wasn’t sure what he would do if Sidon found you first. Hopefully, he didn’t do something drastic, but Sidon had known so much hardship, and he wasn't sure how deep his feelings for you were just yet.

He kept his footsteps quiet as he listened for any abnormal sounds, but with the still running water of the falls behind the domain, it was a bit difficult. He almost missed a muffled yelp, followed by the scrape of a boot, to his left. He made his way slowly towards the sounds, the rustle of clothing and the sound of struggle starting to get louder.

“Would you stop struggling?” Link heard a man’s voice grunt in annoyance, walking towards the voice even faster now. He heard another whimper, this one sounding much more mad and agitated, as more clothing rustled, boots scrapping as they tried to get a sure footing on the slick floor. Link rounded the corner of the stairs and almost stopped, stunned by what he was seeing, before he sprang into action.

You were fighting as hard as you could against the Hylian from earlier, your wrists gripped over your head in one of his hands, his back to Link. He had stuffed your scarf into your mouth, and your clothes were askew, as if he had been running his hands over you. Though their were tears on your face and in your eyes, it looked like they were more from angry than fear.

Recognition flashed in your eyes as you noticed Link, and you had to keep yourself from whimpering in relief, not wanting Eryck to know Link was behind him. You glared at him as his hand started to roam again, your face flushing scarlet as your chest was revealed to both him and Link, turning your face away before your eyes caught either of their gazes.

You fought back tears of frustration and anger, mad at yourself for letting your guard down and not paying attention to your surroundings. Shutting your eyes as Eryck chuckled darkly, you waited for Link to make his move. 

Not long after, Eryck grunted as Link grabbed him, tackling him to the ground before pinning him. “Are you okay, _____?” He called over his shoulder, using hardly any strength at all to keep Eryck pinned, who was using some quite colourful language at being pinned by the blonde Champion. You nodded, you arms covering your body from both his eyes and the chill, before Link looked back at Eryck and whispered something you didn’t quite catch. Based on the colour that leeched from his face, and the way he stopped protesting, you figured Link must have threatened his life, before he got off of him. Eryck didn’t look back as he left, heading straight for the bridge out of the Domain.

You hadn’t noticed you were shaking until Link came over to you, draping the cloak he had been wearing over you, having only slide down the side of the pillar you had been held against. Pulling the cloak tighter around you, you tried to will yourself to calm down, but you were still terrified. Link gently coaxed you to your feet, you entire body still quite shaken up from what almost happened.

Link looked like he was about to ask you something, but stopped when he saw the tears start to freely fall from your eyes, your arms going around his waist as a sob raked through you. You held on to him as the tears fell, your body shaking with each shuddering breath you struggled to let out. He simply held you as cried, not quite sure what to do except to smooth your hair down. He wasn’t much for affection or words, but he didn’t think you needed either. You just needed another person to keep you grounded.

He was about to pull away when Sidon came into view. Link froze at the steel in Sidon’s eyes, taking in your disheveled clothes and crying in one sweep before glaring golden daggers at Link. Quickly putting his hands up and away from you, Link took a step back, which made you look up and turn when you noticed his gaze over you.

Your sob of relief broke the trance you all seemed to be under. You rushed to Sidon, who quickly wrapped you in his arms, cradling you as close as he could to his chest. He eyed Link wearily as he held you, but Link just shook his head, nodding before walking off. Somewhat curious, but much more worried about you, Sidon mentally reminded himself to ask Link about what happened tomorrow morning. He wasn’t going to make you relive whatever happened again.

Sidon gently picked you up, your legs dangling over one arm as he held you close with the other, your arms automatically wrapping around his neck. He sighed against your hair and rubbed your back as he made his way to your room. Your sobs had quieted, and he could hear your quiet sniffles as you buried your face in his neck. He made to put you down to open the door, but you held fast to his neck, needing his touch more than ever. Secretly pleased, he used his elbow to open the door, using his foot to close it after him.

He sat on the bed, adjusting you until you were nestled securely in his arms, your legs now draped over his bent thigh. You rested your head against his chest, breathing in the calming scent of his body, your eyes closing as you sighed. Sidon looked down at you, noticing your disheveled attire a bit better now, and growled deep in his chest. You opened your eyes to look at him, then down at yourself.

The cloak Link gave you was pretty much the only thing covering you well. Eryck had ripped everything else, and had been very close to doing the same to the pants that you were wearing. Suddenly feeling dirty and gross in your clothes, you began to strip them off as fast as you could, leaving only the cloak and your under clothes on, before you snuggled back into Sidon’s chest. He pulled the cloak more securely around you before he leaned back against the wall so you were both more reclined. Sighing contentedly, the adrenaline leaving your body, you closed your eyes, letting Sidon’s heartbeat and his arm’s weight over you lull you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they're back in the same room together! hahaha  
> Please don't kill me hahaheheheee >>  
> Tuesday will probably be the last day I'll be able to write/upload something until after our friend leaves, so if I'm not able to finish this fic by then, please keep an eye out for the next chapter in a week or so~


	12. MINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in Sidon's arm, quite confused and angry. Things escalate from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me, Tsuki, hello o/  
> Thank you all for sticking around while I threw a chapter together haha  
> This honestly didn't go the way I thought, but I hope you enjoy~ <3

Sidon watched you sleep, cradled against him like you didn’t want to face the world, and he didn’t want you to either. He felt like such an idiot, and he was quite cross with himself. But, as mad as he was at himself, it didn’t come anywhere near how terrified, then relieved you looked when you rushed to him. 

As soon as he heard your startled yell, he had to force himself to focus, and listen to Link as he told him where he should check. He had felt his stomach drop after searching his side of the domain, even going as far as the inn to ask Kodah and Kayden if you were there. When they said you had left a few minutes before, and asked in turn if he had seen you, it made his mind go blank, snapping back to attention as he figured out who was probably behind this. He cursed loudly, startling the inn keepers, before he rushed back out, slipping precariously on the slick floor of the main landing.

He saw a brief flash of a shadow to his right and was about to investigate it when he heard your sobs, your uneven breaths. Bracing himself for whatever he may see, he turned the corner, feeling his blood boil almost immediately. He had not expected you to be clinging to Link for dear life, or for you to be wrapped in his cloak, his arms around you as well. Sidon couldn’t tell what his face looked like, but it made Link step back and take his arms away from you. He was about to start being quite un-prince like to his friend, when he heard your sob of relief, and your arms were around his waist, his arms automatically going around you.

He felt his anger start to disappear at the feel of your arms around him, your face pressed into his stomach as you continued to sob. Sidon didn’t take his eyes off Link until he shook his head, his eyes telling Sidon to find him tomorrow, before he walked away, most likely back to the throne room. Sighing as he rubbed your back, breathing in your calming scent, he picked you up in his arms and held you tight. He didn’t really remember making it to your room, but he was silently pleased when you didn’t want to let go of him.

You frowned in your sleep before snuggling into Sidon’s chest and side more, jarring him from his thoughts. He wasn’t sure what time it was, and he didn’t care. He should have never left you alone, especially with Eryck still out there. Sidon held back his growl of frustration, not wanting to wake you, as he laid his arm more securely around you, the growl dying as you smiled some in your sleep. He sighed, leaning his head against the wall, his thoughts drawn to how you would react once you recovered some. Whether you were angry with him or not, he hoped that you two could talk things out now.

He had realised in all this time away from you that he desperately needed you, like he needed water to swim in, or oxygen to breath. He hadn’t slept well the entire time, tossing and turning in his resting pool whenever he thought of you. Most of the time, his mind was full of unholy thoughts of you, wrapped around him, your face flushed and your eyes heavy lidded. He had pleasured himself countless times, you name falling from his lips each time his release came, but it only seemed to drive the need for you deeper into him.

His eyes trailed over your sleeping form, trying to keep the hunger from invading his senses. He would talk with you whenever you woke up, and he would do all the things he had wanted to since the last time you were together. He just hoped you wanted to do the same.

~~~~~~~~~~

Light streamed in through the small window in your room, landing right on the edge of your face. You scrunched your eyes a bit, trying to move away from the light, but you couldn’t; something heavy was on you. Confused, you opened your eyes slowly, sucking in a small breath when you saw Sidon’s sleep relaxed face close to yours, his arms wrapped around you securely. His mouth was parted slightly, his breaths even and deep, luckily, your legs draped and wrapped up in his, like he had leaned down in his sleep to make you both more comfortable.

“What are you doing here?” You practically yelled, his eyes flying open and boring down on you. He must not have been too deep in sleep, surprise, as well as possibly anger, reflected back at you.

“What are you talking about, _____? You’re the one that clung to me once you saw me last night.” He replied through clenched teeth, his sharp fangs gleaming in the pre dawn light. Apparently, he was still pretty angry about what happened too. Well, two could play at that game.

“What did you expect” -You shoved at his arm- “me to do, huh?” -then scrambled to get away and off the bed. “I was grabbed” -you huffed angrily, ticking things off on your fingers- “I was groped” -Sidon sat up, his expression darkening -“My clothes were completely trashed”- you flung your hand out to the pile of discarded clothes- “and I gave Link and Eryck a fucking eyeful cause of it! So don’t you dare say it’s cause of me, Sidon!” You blinked back tears, growling impressively in frustration, your chest heaving with your emotions going haywire. “I know you better than I know anyone else here, Sidon, so don’t say it’s cause I clung to you.” Your eyes went flat as you crossed your arms over your chest. “You just happen to be the closest I have to family here. I needed someone that I’ve known for longer than a few words in passing.”

Sidon’s crest dropped down in a glare, his eyes flashing as he stood up, towering over you. You looked up at him, holding your ground, though you felt a tug on your heart with him so close. Damn shark.

“Excuse me, _____, but I don’t think what we are to each other constitutes to family.” He muttered angrily, but you just snorted before you shot back. “What are we to each other, exactly, then, _Prince_?" -you sneered his title at him, hoping to get under his scales- “I don’t think we’re anything more than friends at this point, aside from that one time.” You turned your face away as you whispered, “And now, I’m not sure we’re even that.”

You yelped in surprise, not seeing Sidon as he grabbed you and held you against the wall, your wrists held in each of his large hands. Sidon’s crest came down on your forehead, making you look into his heated glare. You fought against his hold on you, teeth clenched, groaning in frustration when his hold didn’t budge.

“Would you mind repeating that, shark bait? I didn’t quite catch what you said.” Grinning darkly at you, Sidon pressed into you, his body holding you as he released your wrists to drag them up your body. You snarled at him, teeth gnashing as a blush stole over your cheeks, your body betraying you with a flush, secretly hoping for what had been plaguing your mind this past week.

“I said that I’m not eve-“ Sidon’s mouth caught yours harshly, his tongue making its way into your open mouth. Against your will, you moaned at his rough treatment of you, warmth pooling deep. He growled into your mouth, his tongue assaulting yours with no remorse, as his hands traveled over your skin. Realising dizzily that your arms were free, you latched your nails onto his tail, and dragged down hard. Sidon broke away from your mouth with a loud “Fuck,” his lustful gaze focused on your red and swollen lips, as you both caught your breaths. As surprised as you were by his vulgar word choice, you couldn’t deny that it did quite nice things to you.

“What was that just now, Princeling? I didn’t think you knew words like that. I wonder what people would say if word got out that you know such dirty words.” Sidon’s eyes slowly rose from your lips, and you grinned devilishly before you leaned forward into his neck, biting down hard as you dragged your nails up his tail at the same time. He growled sharply, his body shuddering until you soothed the hurt with your tongue, your breath hot against his scales. His hips jerked into you, and you gasped against his skin, his erection rubbing deliciously against your thigh, causing you to shiver.

“Well, little shark bait, it’s not very hard to learn a thing or two about them with the way you talk during times like these.” He relished in your gasp, his hips grinding into you again, hoping to get a moan. “I wonder what your parents would say about that dirty mouth of yours.”

You weren’t sure what had come over Sidon, but you couldn’t deny how fucking hot it was. You were just thinking that you needed to get him mad more often, when his body left yours, his arms replacing his chest for a scant second before you were tossed onto the bed. Sidon sauntered the few steps over to the bed, the tightness in his groin quite evident as you sat up. Humming in approval, you grabbed his hips, hoping to drag him to you faster. You vaguely remembered that you had been pissed at him, and it gave you an idea.

Sidon watched you hungrily, his lust filled golden gaze watching as your hands went from his hips to his aching hard on. His gaze turned primal as you slide his erection out of its hidden pocket, a quiet groan escaping his lips as your hands wrapped around the shaft. Pumping a few times, you waited until Sidon’s eyes closed before taking the head into your mouth, lightly flicking it with your tongue.

“Oh, shit, Hylia!” Sidon gasped, his hands resting on your shoulders as your ministrations on his shaft made his legs weak. You rather liked hearing him speak such dirty words, the warmth between you legs steadily growing as you thought of other ways to make him curse. He looked down at you just as you took more of his hard on into your warm mouth, your eyes twinkling before you came back up, sucking a little as you went. Growling at the sensations, while also trying not to break eye contact, Sidon watched as you slowly tortured him, his face flushing and breathing coming in shorter, uneven breaths the closer he got to his climax.

You kept up your slow, teasing assault on his erection, wishing you could smile at the power you had over him. You took your time fondling his hard on, not staying for very long on any part, which you could tell was driving Sidon mad. After what felt like enough time to you, you waited until his eyes were shut in pleasure, before you simply stopped your tease, pulling his erection from your mouth and taking your hands away.

The cry of utter outrage that flew from his lips startled you, your jump almost taking you off the bed, but Sidon caught your wrists, his eyes like sharpest amber as he forced you back onto the bed, his coiled body over yours. He ground his erection over your arousal soaked underclothes at the apex of your legs, his growl drowning out your moan. You recovered quickly, smiling innocently at him, though your voice came out breathy, needy. “What’s the matter, Prince? Not what you were expecting?” You rolled your hips, wanting to feel his considerable length tease you again, the moan breaking from your lips unexpected, but welcomed all the same by the quite pissed Zora prince above you.

“You, banshee” -Sidon ground out, his hold on your wrists tighter than it probably should have been, but he didn’t care- “Are you trying to make me more cross? Because if so”- he ground his hips into you, using his weight to keep you from rolling your hips again, a drawn out breathy moan leaving your lips- “you’re doing a pretty damn good job of it.” You smiled sweetly at him, relishing in this side of him you had never seen before.

“Why, thank you! That was my intention. Who knew I could make Sidon, the beloved Zora Prince, so damn pissed? All by not letting him finish!” Your smile turned feral, using what little space you had to press her chest into his, your hard nipples straining against the thin fabric between your bodies. Sidon’s crest dropped over his burning gold gaze, before he dropped his head lower and caught a breast in his mouth before biting down. Crying out in pleasure, your head fell to the side, his hot breath and tongue soaking through the fabric covering you. You tried to wiggle and squirm, whimpering in need as Sidon continued his assault onto your peaked nipple. His lust darkened gaze meet yours as his tongue lolled around your nipple, your legs trying and failing to clench with his legs between yours, his hard on heavy against your covered wet core. You were totally trapped, loving each moment that he assaulted you, your eyes closed, the coil in your body tightening, tightening-

“You!” Your eyes flashed open as Sidon’s body moved away from you, your hands clenching before coming down on the bed. Sidon’s dark grin rivalled yours from earlier, and, damn, wasn’t that heated glare a _very_ good look on him.

“What’s wrong, _____? I thought you could take what you dish out.” Sidon smirked at you as you huffed at him, hating how charged and unfulfilled your body felt, the slickness between your legs driving you insane. You launched at him with a growl, arms going for his waist. He knew what you were going to do a second before you did, catching you easily before holding you against the wall again. You groaned in frustration, slamming your body against the wall in an attempt to loosen his hold on you, huffing big breaths in as he continued to smirk. You were about to call him all sorts of dirty names, words you were sure would make him blanch, when you felt his hand trailing up your thigh.

Sidon watched as both a shiver and flush bloomed over your body, your held breath coming out shaky. Looking up at your flushed face, he offered you tantalisingly lust filled bedroom eyes, his fingers toying with the band of your underwear. Your breath hitched, and you challenged him with your eyes to take them off. His grin turned devilish a second before you heard the ripping, the warmth in your belly practically boiling.

He had you right where he wanted you, you were so turned on and charged, that you were done with this game. You needed him to fill you, to make you break around him, before coming down to him again. Sidon noticed the change in your eyes, and a look of pure male satisfaction at having won coming over his face. He let the ruined fabric fall, your needy whimper not going unnoticed as his gaze came back to your eyes. You squirmed a little under his heated gaze, your body so ready for him, pleading with him with your eyes.

“No more retorts, little banshee?” Sidon dropped his gaze, watching as his hand trailed over your body slowly. You gripped his shoulders as shivers raked over your body, a quiet whimper coming out of your clenched lips. He was going to make you talk though, especially after everything you had done to him. “No more witty little come backs?” He dragged his face along yours, his tongue trailing across your flushed skin as you moaned quietly. Sidon tutted at you, shaking a finger at you. “I need an answer, _____, or I’ll keep doing this,” -he rolled his hips into you, your moan much louder than the last- “and what good would that do us, hmmm?”

Whimpering as he rolled his hips into you again to get his point across, his hard on sliding over your soaking wet core, you nodded, “No more, please,” you breathed huskily, “I’ll be good, Sidon.” You were so close to the edge, so charged by his almost vulgar tone, and it was driving you insane. “Now, was that so hard to say, my little banshee?” Growling in approval, Sidon trailed kiss and love bites down your face and neck, relishing in your pleas for more. He slowed his pace as he got closer to your chest, making you whimper and moan in protest. Sidon gave you a quick heated look, the heat between your legs feeling molten, as you bit your lip to keep from making more noise. He gave you a feral grin, his eyes alight with need, before he dipped his head past your chest, using his crest to slide up the fabric covering your breasts.

Gasping in surprise, an electric shock went down the centre of your chest as the offending fabric bunched over his crest and your breasts, his tongue trailing along the same path. You shuddered in pleasure, your body trying to move to feel that welcome pressure of his erection on your core again. But he wasn’t giving you an inch, so you whimpered, though it quickly became a moan when his mouth met your nipple again. You couldn’t tell what was more on fire; your nipple currently being assaulted by his mouth, teeth, and tongue, or your weeping core, needing to be filled by him so bad you wanted to cry.

“Sidon,” you breathed between moans, his hum rumbling against your body, the sound making your skin pepper with goosebumps, “please, I…I want…” your sentence was caught off by his mouth coming to yours hungrily, his teeth catching your bottom lip in a quick bite. You moaned into his mouth, clinging to him like you needed him to breathe. A second later, you felt his hand grip your thigh and lift, just before you felt him slam into you in one, hard thrust. You both broke away, twin cries of bliss melding together, before he started up with an unforgivingly slow, hard tempo. “Is this what you wanted, _____, to feel my dick slam into you?” He ground out, slamming into you for emphasis, your moans turning into cries of his name.

“Ahhhhh…yes, Sidon…yes…Ahh!” You couldn’t get much more out, your brain was full of the way he felt pounding into you for dear life. Letting go of his shoulders, knowing he had a very strong hold on you, you gripped your neck, chest puffing out into his more as you let your head drop with a loud moan. Sidon dropped his head to your neck, lapping at it with his tongue before biting at the space where it joined your shoulder at the same time he pounded into you. Your climax came out of nowhere, shooting through your body like a shock arrow. You felt your body relax, arms attempting to drop to your sides, by Sidon had other plans.

“Ah, ah, we aren’t done yet, my little banshee. I don’t plan on this ending until you can’t walk away from me.” He drove into you once, relishing in your cry, before grabbing you around the waist, still buried deep inside you, and laid your upper body on the bed. Your body felt like jelly, the heat and pressure already building back up inside you as your aroused brain caught up with what he said. He slid out almost all the way, just the head of his shaft inside you. You tried to wiggle down onto him further, but he held your waist firm, more than likely leaving bruises.

“What do you want me to do to you, _____?” Sidon’s voice was barely over a whisper, practically dripping with barely sated arousal and need. As he waited for your answer, his hands slide down your waist to your hips, dragging you closer to the edge, before stopping just where your ass meet your thighs.

“Uhhhnnnn…” Your mind was fuzzy, full of images of what you were hoping he’d do to you, the warmth between your legs building with each one. His heated gaze went to your face, his hips rolling a fraction as you whimpered, wanting him to be buried in you again. Your eyes were glazed over with need, your face flushed with color as deep as his scales from your release, you body just as deliciously colored. Sidon wasn’t sure how long he could hold onto this game when you looked so damn intoxicating.

“I need to know what you want, _____.” He growled, his control starting to slip some. “Do you want me to fuck you senseless like this?” He slid in a fraction of an inch, your moan drawing out into a sigh of frustration when he slid back out. “Or…” He tossed your legs aside as you gasped at his departure, squeaking in surprise when he pulled your hips up to his groin, his hard on sliding between your slick legs, arms barely keeping you up, kneed bent but weak on the edge. “Would you want me to fuck you like this?” He whispered in your ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell as you shivered deliciously. Sidon swept your hair away from your shoulder, kissing and nipping as he traveled down your back before standing straight, his erection sliding between your thighs a little.

You couldn’t think of a reply to his questions. Your brain was imagining each scenario back to back, and you couldn’t tell where one finished and one began. Vaguely knowing you needed to decide, or he would pull away, you blurted the first thing that popped into your brain.

“Please, Sidon, just fuck me already.” You begged, dropping your face into the sleep rumpled sheets, impatiently waiting for him to hurry up and give you what you both wanted. Even though you didn’t answer in quite the way Sidon wanted, he couldn’t keep himself from doing just as you begged. His hard on slid from your thighs, and you whimpered for a second before you felt his hand part your legs some. You readily spread, not caring that you seemed too eager in the slightest.

You moaned as his erection slide slowly back into you, your eyes closing in ecstasy. Sidon groaned over you, his hands griping your hips to keep you still, but you had other plans. Pulling yourself forward, you backed into him as much as you could, smiling impishly as he hissed at the sensation. Sidon growled at you as you turned to look back at him, smirking.

“So much for you being good, you dirty little banshee.” Sidon drawled before sliding out and pounding into you again. You moaned in surprise, head falling forward as you tried to keep up with him, arms and legs bracing against his movements. Sidon kissed up your back, hips still working, his hands coming down next to yours to keep his weight off you. You shivered as his tongue started tracing random shapes onto the skin of your shoulders, before he slowly pulled you up against his chest, his hands massaging your breasts. Crying out at the new angle, you brought your arms to his tail, running your nails down what you could reach, loving the sound of his groan in your ear.

You closed your eyes as Sidon’s hands started to roam, his hips never stopping, feeling the beginnings of your climax start to build higher. Rolling your hips back into him, you moaned his name loudly to the ceiling, not caring if anyone heard you. Sidon growled in approval just as his hand slide to where you were joined.

“I wonder what you would do if I…” Your cry of pleasure drowned out the rest of his sentence, his fingers making light work of the bundle of nerves at your center. Moaning and wiggling even more against him, your next climax came fast, your back arching into him, your grip tight on his wagging tail. Sidon didn’t let you relax though, keeping up his ministrations, his other hand cupping your breasts, toying with the hard nipples with his fingers.

Another climax rocked through you soon after, and you couldn’t tell if another was coming. Your body was on fire, and you didn’t want it to stop; you rambled as much to your lover behind you. You thought of that word, lover, for a second, and felt like it was true.You didn’t have much longer to think on it though. Sidon rumbled in approval before he let you fall forward, body slick with sweat. You were able to take a few deep breaths before he turned you onto your back, sliding into you once again, his hands gripping your thighs to pull you to the edge.

You moaned brokenly as he started pounding into you again, your head tossing from side to side as he devoured your overstimulated body. “_____,” -he groaned out, waiting until you looked at him with heavy lidded lust filled eyes- “I need you to say something for me.” His molten gold gaze traveled over your sweat shiny and flushed body, your hands folded over the swell of your breasts to keep them relatively still as he slammed into you, your eyes closing with a moan.

Nodding wordlessly as he spoke, you realised you would do whatever he said, even if it was damning, moaning as he had his way with you. He growled at your eagerness, his crest coming down to rest on your forehead, your eyes fluttering back open. “I need you to tell me who you belong to.” He slowed his rhythm, almost until he wasn’t moving in you at all. “I need you to tell me that you’re mine.” He rocked into you once, your cry of pleasure short lived as he pulled almost all the way out again. “I need you to say that you’re only mine, and mine alone.”

Sidon knew there would be some interesting things coming for you both, if you said what he hoped, and once word got out, but he didn’t care. He had realized just how much you meant to him while he watched you sleep, how he was so comfortable around you that he fell asleep tangled with you, twice now. He knew he couldn’t be without you anymore, and he hated Eryck for being the one to make him realize how stubborn he had been. He would worry about it all later, but right now, looking at your flushed, glistening face, hair plastered to your forehead and cheek, he wanted, no, _needed,_ you to say...

You felt like there was a double meaning to his questions, but you weren’t sure. Your brain was still all fuzzy from how he had been pounding into you. You did feel sure about one thing though. The feelings that you had for him were quite sure, and you knew that you would do everything in your power to make him realise that you were being honest.

“I...I belong to you.” You breathed, his gaze boring into you like you had said the one thing he needed to hear in order to live. You looked deep into his golden gaze, so full of love and utter relief when so many other emotions had been present just a few seconds before. “I am yours.” You brought your arms up to his face, cradling it in your hands. “I’m yours, and yours alone.” Sidon closed his eyes, sighing at your touch, before opening them again, some emotion flashing in them quickly before he started to move in you again.

You gasped, caught off guard by his sudden movement. Sidon grinned devilishly at you, amusement warring with the lust in his eyes. You grinned back as your wrapped your legs around his waist, your arms going around his neck. He growled in approval, his hands coming back to your waist, before he pulled out. A whimper almost left your lips when he pulled you down on his hard on by your waist. You didn’t think you could scream as loud as you did, but damn, the way Sidon slid into you drove you over the edge. Your fingers lightly trailed down his tail, making Sidon sharply curse.

“Say it.” Your gaze fluttered to his, your face blooming in colour as you saw the warring emotions in his eyes. “I’m yours.” He ground into you hard, a moan escaping your lips as you closed your eyes. You could feel warmth pooling deep in you again. “No one else’s.” He slammed into you again, making you cry out, your arms falling bent on either side of your head. He pulled away from you, taking you in as he drove into you. “I’m yours, Sidon.” You breathed, your eyes traveling over his body, on where your bodies joined, and what he was doing to you. Sidon slammed into you again, a bit stiff and uneven, your moan falling from your lips like a sigh. “I’m yours, my pearl-” your sentence was broken by a moan, Sidon sliding a hand down to where you were joined, a delicious shiver raking over you as his thumb met the bundle of nerves again. “I’m yours, my love, my Sidon, just as you are mine.” You tried to smile at him, but his thumb went to work, rubbing friction onto the bundle of nerves at the apex of your legs and he slammed into you faster. You arched off the bed, hands fondling your breasts as Sidon drove you wild. Sidon had you in his capable hands, and that seemed to be all that mattered.

Your release was swift and strong, his name a silent cry on your lips, Sidon’s own release not long after. You slowly unwrapped your legs from his waist, already feeling sore from your love making. Sidon leaned over you, his weight on his forearms as he caught his breath. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you lightly ran your hands along his shoulders and back, humming slightly in bliss. Sidon nuzzled his face into your neck, a rumble building in his chest before he sighed.

“Hm?” You hummed questioningly, turning your head to look at his face, fingers still running over his shoulders and back. He opened his eyes, looking into yours for some emotion before he spoke. “I never want to be on your bad side again, my darling little siren.” You chuckled lightly at him, loving your new nickname.

“Well, don’t leave me hanging for a week, deal?” You smiled at him, amusement alight in your eyes as he chuckled too. “Deal. Now, how about we take a nap? I’m suddenly exhausted.” You laughed at him, but agreed, untangling yourself from him so he could get back on the bed. Though it was much too small for him, he was able to curl on his side, pulling you into his chest before draping his arm over you. You snuggled into him, breathing in his scent, before you remembered something.

“Sidon?” He hummed at you, eyes closed and head nestled on his bent arm. “About what I said the earlier…” He opened one golden eye and looked down at you, your expression sheepish, before he closed it again. “You mean about the thing “the king asked you for?”” Sidon felt you start, his lips curving in a smirk. “Oh, I know you lied to me, your cheeky little thing. But, you’re in luck. Father loved the idea so much, he wants you to make something.”

“What?!” You tried getting out from under Sidon’s arm, but he didn’t budge. “Shhhhh, my darling, we’ll worry about it when we wake up.” He kissed the top of your head, breathing in your sweet scent. You huffed, but got comfortable again. “Fine, but you’ll have to tell me what exactly he wants me to make.” Sidon only hummed at you, hoping you’d hurry up and relax. Sometimes, you were just exhausting, but he wouldn’t have you any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohhhh, I wonder what King Dorephan will think about all thats happened~  
> And just about everyone else too haha  
> I know I've said it before, and I'll say it again. This chapter went away from me, but I think it came out well! xD;;  
> I'm honestly just along for the ride these dummies put me through *shrugs*  
> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits <3  
> You have no idea how happy it makes me to see all the emails <3  
> (As well as cackle whenever I read comments hahahaha)
> 
> I'll try and update once more before our friend arrives, but no guarantees >w<;; I'm definitely going to try and get some writing done while we're gone too, so please keep an eye out for my next chapter~! <3


	13. Audience with the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an audience with the King about something he wants you to do. You and Sidon have a serious talk, and neither one of you like the outcome, but you know it's for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers~!!!!  
> I'm back from my mini vacation~! \o/  
> This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you still enjoy it~!
> 
> As always, thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits this is getting~! <3  
> You have no idea how happy it makes me to see how much love this fic is getting T-T <3  
> I love you all

Once you and Sidon had woken up from your nap a few hours later, you quickly found fresh clothes and got dressed, pestering him with questions about what King Dorephan wanted. He wouldn’t really budge though, so you mainly huffed in frustration at him as he chuckled. You opted to braid your sleep and sex messy hair, which Sidon pouted about, but he knew it was better than people asking why you looked a hot mess. Hell, you felt like a hot mess too; putting on your pants had been quite a challenge. Luckily, Sidon offered his assistances, though it took far longer than it really should have because his hands kept roaming, which made you even more uneasy on your very sore legs.

Silently glad that your room in the domain wasn’t that far from the throne room stairs, you walked a bit stiffly, groaning with each step. Sidon bit his lip to keep from laughing at your awkward gait, but was nice enough to help you up the stairs once you got to the base of them. It was slow going, but you two finally made it to the top, a grateful sigh leaving your lips before you realised who was already in the throne room, seemingly waiting for you two.

You fought hard to keep the blush from your face as Link, Princess Zelda, Muzu, and King Dorephan stopped their conversation to take you two in, and the arm that was snaked around your waist. Luckily, the king recovered before anyone else, so they couldn’t make a comment. Princess Zelda gave you a small smile and a quick wave before your attention was drawn to the king.

“Ah, _____, Sidon! Just the people we were looking for. I trust you are alright after what happened last night?” You nodded, a bit mute that the king was talking directly to you. “Wonderful! Then, I have something I wish to ask you, _____.” You started a bit, using your hand to quickly remove Sidon’s arm from your waist as you walked forward as normally as possible. Quietly pleading to Hylia that you didn’t trip (or look like a new born Zora babe with your awkward walk) or anything embarrassing, you walked to the raised platform, bowing before standing up straight. “What can I do for you, Your Majesty?” Your voice came out strong and not at all breathless, thank Hylia, but you didn’t have long to think on it.

“Oh, no need to be so formal, _____! You are a guest here in the domain. I should be the one making sure you’re comfortable, especially with all that’s happened to you while you’ve been here.” King Dorephan waved an enormous hand and smiled at you, but you couldn’t help but feel like he was implying something else too, before he continued. “I was wondering if you would do us the honour of making something small for the celebration we were just talking about.” “Oh?” You tilted your head to the side, a bit confused. Your little lie was starting to get much bigger it seemed.

“Yes, _____, we were thinking of having a small celebration, in honour of both the anniversary of Calamity Ganon’s demise, as well as Princess Zelda and Champion Link’s stay here before they depart.” You turned to Sidon, who was walking over to his father’s left side, smirking some at the look of surprise on your face. Your eyes narrowed minutely before the king spoke again. You’d have to grill him for not telling you earlier when you asked later.

“Yes, precisely, Sidon.” You quickly turned your attention back to the king, hoping he didn’t see the look you gave the prince. “We were hoping you could make some sort of small desserts or sweets for everyone. It’s mainly going to be a small party, not much for any excitement, but we will need to feed the people that attend.”

“It would be my pleasure, Your Highness!” You beamed at the king, your mind was already buzzing with ideas of what to make. Bowing to him, you turned, a hand on your chin as you thought up what flavour combinations you wanted to use. You were almost out of the throne room, when Link came up to you, your ideas flying out the window as your mind brought back what happened last night.

“Hey, ____, how are you doing?” His voice was laced with concern, and you smiled reassuringly at him as you came to a stop. Your face flushed a bit, and you coughed a little into your hand before replying. “Hey, yeah, I’m fine. Uhm… Sidon made sure I was alright.” You went to start walking again, but Link’s hand caught your elbow, so you turned back to him. He gave you a knowing look, and you seriously hoped your blush didn’t get any darker than it was. “Well, if you say you’re alright. Just make sure to take it easy, alright? I told Eryck to leave,” -his eyes flashed with anger before they returned to normal, and you tried very hard not to squeak in alarm- “but we don’t know if he actually left or not. All of his things were gone, and the guards haven’t seen him during their patrols. You can never be too sure though.” You nodded to Link, your smile genuine as you placed your hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, for everything, last night, Link. I don’t know what would have happened to me if you hadn’t found me when you did.” You grimaced a bit, knowing full well what probably would have happened, but you shook your head a bit to clear the thoughts from your mind before you smiled at him again. “And, about what happened…” Link’s face flushed a bit, and he dropped his hand from your elbow to cross his arms. “Don’t worry about that, _____. That wasn’t your fault at all.” Nodding as you felt tears start to prick at your eyes, your lips broke into a grin before you gave him a quick wave goodbye, before you turned and continued down the steps.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon listened distractedly to Muzu as he watched you and Link talk for a few minutes before you left the throne room. He would rather follow you than listen to his father’s advisor, but he knew that he needed to sort out all the details of the celebration that was only a few days away, as well as start to tell people about it so they could prepare. He also wanted to talk to Link about last night, as well as what you two had just talked about.

“My Prince, did you hear me?” Sidon turned his attention back to Muzu, a slightly sheepish look on his face. The old Zora just shook his head before continuing again. Many of the guards, as well as the Princess and Champion, had a secret bet going about their dear prince and a certain Hylian girl. The Princess and Champion had been the ones with the idea, going around asking people around the domain about the two, and then decided to make it a betting game on how things were going with them.

Most people, like himself, only bet five rupees on them possibly liking each other, while others, like the innkeepers and a few of the guards, thought they were a bit closer, and were betting ten rupees. The one that surprised everyone with the highest bid of fifty rupees, was Bazz, who thought they were _intimate_ with each other, but not many people believed him. Whenever someone brought it up, he would just shrug, saying it was a gut feeling, before continuing on his patrols or meetings.

Of course, the two possible kissing gourami, as well as the King, didn’t know about the little game almost everyone was playing. Many Zora suspected that the King knew, but kept to himself what he thought about the relationship that was possibly blooming between his son and the little siren many of his people were enraptured with, his son even more so. Muzu sighed to clear his mind; there were quite a few things to do in order for this celebration to go smoothly, and thinking about the game would only hinder his duties. He would ask the Princess and Champion later about it.

~~~~~~~~~~

After apologising for being late for lunch service to Kodah and Kayden, you quickly went about clearing tables and wiping them down, occasionally bringing orders out as well. You didn’t have much time to think about what had happened last night between you and Sidon, so once you were back in the kitchen, your body on autopilot preparing the ingredients for dinner, you let your mind wander.

You skimmed over the intense love making you two shared, not wanting to get flustered while using a knife, and went over the conversations you had. You had heard the double meaning to his questions correctly…right? You had blatantly told him you belonged to him, and he to you. What you said was real, right? You weren’t just making it up? What exactly did that mean for you now? Did that mean what you thought it meant?

Sighing, you put the knife down on the cutting board, your head falling into your hands. Things had gone totally different than what you had thought they would. Sidon just seemed to have that effect on you, and you weren’t sure if it was a good thing or not. Last night (or was it early this morning?), had been perfect, but now… Now it just seemed like you had damned yourself when you were caught up in the moment.

Groaning into your hands, wishing you could go back to bed and think everything through, you let yourself have a small pity party. After a few minutes, you huffed out a breath, lifting your head and shaking it, trying to bring your focus back to preparing dinner. You had just gotten back to your task at hand, when Kodah’s head popped into the kitchen.

“Hey, _____, do you have a second?” You looked up at her slightly confused voice, face flushing as you saw who was behind her. “I can take care of this for you while you two talk.” She quickly came over to where you were, taking the knife from your hand and setting it on the counter, before giving you a small shove towards Sidon. She didn’t even let you get a word in before she closed the door, Sidon standing a bit awkwardly with you in front of the kitchen, confusion on his face too. Well, that made two of you.

“Is everything okay? I’ve never seen her act like that.” You pointed your thumb towards the closed door as you turned to Sidon, who just shrugged, grabbing your hand in his, before he started walking away. You pouted some, but quickly followed him, watching as people seemed to perk up that you two were being seen together again, some even pointing at your joined hands. You tried not to think too much into it, especially when they all started grinning at you following close behind. Oh, boy. Just what was going on today?

Sidon continued almost dragging you along until you were on the bridge leading to Veiled Falls, the waterfall loud in the background. The weather had started getting warmer this past week, and the waterfalls, rivers, and lakes around the domain were plump with melting snow waters. Winter was slowly loosening it’s hold on the domain, and that also meant your time here was coming to a close. You shook your head quickly at the thought; you really didn’t want to think about that right now.

A sigh broke you from your thoughts before Sidon's hand left yours. You watched as Sidon leaned against the rail of the bridge, his forearms supporting him. He seemed to be lost in thought just as you had been, so you went to stand close by, looking out towards the Falls. You weren’t sure how long you both stood there in companionable silence, but it didn’t feel awkward. Sure, you were a little worried about what he was going to say once he collected his thoughts, but it didn’t feel heavy or strained like before.

You were about to ask him if anything was wrong again when he finally looked over at you. He looked a bit pained, but he tried to smile for you, a weight dropping into your gut. You turned to him fully, cocking your head to the side, obvious confusion on your face. Sighing again, Sidon turned to you as well, gently cradling your hands in his.

“H-how have you been today?” You blinked in surprise, confused by the question. You thought for sure he was going to ask something totally different, and the way he stuttered made it seem like he was stalling. Arching an eyebrow, you searched his eyes, trying to see what he was hiding. “I’ve been alright, aside from standing too long. My legs try to lock up because of what a certain shark boy did.” You glared at him lightly, hoping to bring him out of his odd mood. He chuckled lightly, but not for long. You adjusted your hands in his so you could rub your thumbs along them, trying to reassure him. Sidon sighed once more, steeling himself before he looked into your eyes, determination and something else reflecting in his golden gaze.

“I wasn’t very fair to you, _____, when I asked you those questions last night.” You felt like your heart stop, before it stuttered back to life. So this _was_ about last night…

You took your hands from his and took a step back, the wind rustling your hair around your face. Sidon’s hands dropped to his sides, clenching and unclenching, like he wanted your hands back in his, but was fighting himself about whether or not he should or not. Blinking away the suddenly there tears pooling in your eyes, you cleared your throat. “O-oh, uhm, it’s okay, Sidon. I-“ you looked towards the Falls over his shoulder before continuing, not making eye contact, “I understand.” You attempted to chuckle, but it came out flat, so you stopped. It’s not like things could go back to normal after one night. A lot of pain had happened in the almost two weeks you two had spent apart, and now that you weren’t caught up in his hold on you, you realised you were still hurt. Sighing as you straightened your back, you looked into his eyes, not expecting the pain and sadness reflecting back at you. _Guess I should be glad I’m not the only one feeling like shit about this._

 

“Thanks for, uhmm, clarifying, Sidon.” You brought your arms out a bit before you let them fall to your sides again, not quite sure what would be appropriate at a time like this. The silence between you two was now _very_ awkward, and you were feeling more uncomfortable by the second. You patted your legs for a few seconds, biting your bottom lip to keep from blurting out something stupid that you would probably regret. When he was silent for another few moments, you decided you needed to leave.

“Well, I guess I better get back. Dinner isn’t going to cook itself.” You tried to smile at him, but he wasn’t looking, so you quietly sighed before turning away. His hand caught your forearm, and you turned partially back to him, hoping he didn’t see your roaring emotions just past your eyes.

“____, I’m sorry, I’m not doing this right at all.” He sighed heavily, eyes closing as his other hand slide down his face. “I don’t regret what I asked you last night, but I do regret the _way_ I asked you.” Your face scrunched some in confusion, but he continued, spurred on by your look. “I meant every word I said to you, my little siren. I just wish I would have gone about it in a better way. You deserve more than that, more than _me_ saying it the way I need. I was caught up in how you made me feel.”

His hand slide from your arm, his answering groan of frustration making you want to comfort him so badly, you had to consciously keep yourself from moving into him. You raised your head some, letting a breath out through your nose, before you steeled yourself.

“You’re right, Sidon.”

He looked forlornly at you, but didn’t say or do anything to contradict you. “As wonderful as last night was, and as much as I love you,” You huffed out a breath, forcing yourself to say what needed to be said, “I can’t forgive you right away for leaving me hanging for almost two weeks. It isn’t fair to me, and it’s almost like you’re getting off the hook easy. Plus, I don’t think a simple ‘sorry’ is enough in this case either.”

Sidon nodded solemnly; he knew he deserved this, even though it killed him inside. He needed to find a way to get you to forgive him. He didn’t care how long it took, or what he had to do. Being at odds with you felt wrong, like he was missing an essential part of him. Sidon was startled out of his thoughts by your soft caress on his cheek. He looked deep into your eyes, and silently relished in the small glimpse of hope that was hidden behind your resolve.

“I’ll wait for whatever you decide to do, shark boy. Until then, though,” You stood on your tip toes to give his cheek a quick peck, before you stepped away again. “It might be a good idea if we have some space. Besides, it sounds like we're going to be pretty busy the next few days.”

Though he was disappointed about staying away from you, he knew it was for the best, especially since he seemed to have more thinking to do about you, the relationship between you two, or possibly even the lack of one. Of course, just as you two were getting more intimate again, something was keeping you away from each other; this time because of your choice. He seriously hoped this wasn’t going to become a pattern for you both. Sidon wasn’t sure if he could handle it. Deep down, he knew he would endure anything he had to in order to keep you here, with him. He knew he couldn't handle being apart from you anymore.

“If you think that’s best, _____, then I shall respect your wishes.” You smiled a bit at him, but it didn’t quite reach your eyes, which gave him a little bit more hope, though it hurt him some. He was going to miss your smiles and your light laughter, you heated retorts and little smirks. There were other more intimate things he would definitely miss as well, but he would save those thoughts for when he was alone in his own chambers.

You gave a two finger salute before you turned away from Sidon, your heart crying out to you to get your butt back to him, but you kept your eyes forward, not looking back at all. Meaning every word you said, but feeling like dirt for saying them to him, made you wish you had turned back and run into his arms, saying over and over that you didn’t mean them. But, you did mean them, including more damning ones, and you seriously hoped you didn't just make the biggest mistake of your life. You seriously hoped that things would work out before the winter was over. Even just barely touching on the subject of leaving left a heavy weight on your shoulders, so you just let it fade to the back of your mind again. Sighing heavily as you got back to the kitchen, Kodah nowhere to be seen, you covered your eyes for a few minutes, focusing on not crying.

With a nod to steel yourself, you went back to preparing dinner, thinking of all the possible things Sidon could do to win back your favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me haha  
> Next chapter should be up in a day or two, depending on if I can get any writing done while I'm dog sitting >>;;


	14. No More Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're super busy preparing for the party, and once it arrives, you're the center of attention. Things get interesting from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, it's me, Tsuki, hello! ^^  
> Thank you all for being so patient with me while I got this chapter cranked out.  
> It was actually wayyyyy longer than this, so the next chapter should be out fairly soon~ C;
> 
> As always, thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits this bad boy is getting!~ <3  
> I really appreciate it ^3^

The days after your talk with Sidon flew by in a blur. Between making countless batches of Zora symbol shaped cookies, helping sew sashes in the same style as Mipha’s, and still having to make the normal meals for the inn, you barely made it to your bed before you were asleep. It was exhausting work, but you were glad for it; It kept your mind from wandering back to the Zora prince you had hardly seen.

Well, you had seen him around the domain, usually helping with pining flags or streamers around the pillars. It seemed everyone wanted him to help them, so you saw him often whenever you took out orders to the guests. You tried to keep your eyes on whoever you were working with at the time, but occasionally they would drift over to him, his eyes also trained on you, before you would both start and look away. Kodah would giggle whenever she noticed, but she didn’t say anything about it, which you were very grateful for. You didn’t think you could handle the embarrassment, let alone the knowing looks she kept throwing your way.

As the party drew closer, everyone’s excitement built higher and higher, until the morning of the celebration. You had already collected some of the little projects you had worked on over the past week, mainly some Zora symbol pins and patches, into simple boxes, to sell along with the cookies you and the innkeepers had been working on in between orders. Many people wanted to know what smelled so delicious, but you all would just smile, telling them to go to the party so they could find out and try for themselves.

You all were very proud of the cookies you had decided on. Kayden had made mighty banana and chickaloo tree nut while his wife had gone with wildberry mixed with swift violets to make them blue, with a little bit of vanilla flavoured icing in the shaping of waves. You had been super secretive of your recipe, but you did mention that you had wildberries and cream added in. Though you were staying away from the Zora Prince, you knew people would appreciate a cookie that resembled his colouring and look, so you had done the icing work on the cookies in a way that looked like Sidon’s garb. Finley had approved of each flavour, happily eating each cookie that didn’t come out perfect before her mother sent her off to bed.

Now that the party was just a few hours away, everyone was scrambling to fine tune everything. From the setup for the tables around the main landing of the domain, to the small stalls that would be set up with the cookies and other treats and goodies other people around the domain had made, you barely had time to run to your room to find something to wear.

A cloud of flour had been following you for what felt like forever, and you really didn’t want to deal with it while everyone else was dressed nicely. Many of the Gerudo women that were still in the domain had gone all out, wearing gorgeous bold coloured dresses and ornate hairstyles. Some had even fashioned their hair into fins and tails, in honour of their Zora hosts. Like a candle lit in your brain, you quickly turned on your heel and headed toward the hut.

_I hope I have enough time to get ready before I have to man the cookie stall by the inn._

~~~~~~~~~~

You were able to get dressed fairly quickly, but your hair was just not cooperating with you! You ended up leaving your bangs and some hair framing your face before pulling the top part into a braid, tying it all together at the end into the shape of two fins. You gave yourself a quick once over, smoothing down the skirt of the dress as you looked over your hair in the small looking glass over the desk. You fluffed your bangs a bit before standing straight again, turning from side to side to make sure everything stayed in place. Secretly hoping you now weren’t _over_ dressed, you sighed at yourself, squaring your shoulders, before you left the hut, pins and patches in hand, the door closing with a soft click after you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Though the days were slowly getting longer, the sun was already behind the cliffs surrounding the domain, its warm gold rays washing the luminous stone in an assortment of colors. As you made your way across the bridge, smiling to the gaping mouth guards as you walked by, you couldn’t help but feel your confidence soar. If they were reacting as amazed as they outwardly seemed, what would Sidon think once he saw you?

Holding back a giggle, your face slightly flushed, you continued to the inn, taking in all the decorations. During the day, they had seemed nice, but a little boring; now, they were floating lightly almost on a phantom breeze, the silver Zora symbol embroidered on them flashing when the light caught on the thread. Mipha’s statue had a beautiful sash and cloak draped across its stone, and someone had found some Silent Princesses and fashioned them into a crown to sit on the statue’s head.

The tables and stalls were set with simple cloth in the same shade as the decorations, though they weren’t as ornate, with little shelves ready for whatever was set on them. Chairs were set up in small pairings or groups, and the centre of the landing was open for what looked to be a dance floor. Not many people were around yet, so you did a quick once around before heading to the stall you would be working for the night. As much as you wanted to see what other people brought, you were glad that you had something to occupy your time for the night.

Kodah and Kayden smiled broadly at you as you walked up, making you turn in a circle, Finley clapping as she gushed about how pretty you looked. You waved them off, your face warming with colour, before you started helping them with setting up the cookies, pins, and patches on the stall by the inn doorway, chatting with them as you worked.

You were so caught up with getting the stall set up to perfection, that you didn’t notice many pairs of eyes on you, namely those of a certain Zora prince, who seemed to be in a trance.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon couldn’t figure out what to stare at. You had been quite busy it seemed. Between the stunning dress he no doubt knew you made, the amazing way the dress seemed to shimmer on you, or the way it fit you like it was a second skin, to the way you had styled your hair, he couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering over you.

The dress was a lovely shade of pink at the top, before it started to darken into a deep red, as deep as his scales he noticed, before darkening even more into a deep purple at the hem. The neckline was wide, showing off the skin along your collarbones and upper shoulders, with a small dip in the centre of your chest, impressive beadwork and silver embroidery all along the edge. Your forearms were bare, the sleeves stopping just before your elbows, most likely so you wouldn’t get them dirty. Stunning beadwork and more silver embroidery graced the bodice, and if he looked closely, he could make out the Zora symbol placed strategically over the flowy skirt. Larger Zora symbols graced the bottom hem, with dark blue beads filling the crescents, catching the light from the lanterns that were being lit.

Sidon’s eyes devoured your dress a few moments longer before traveling up to your hair. He was quite amazed with how you had styled it to resemble a Zora’s head and tail. _The only thing missing would be…_ Sidon shook his head, adjusting the cloak you made him some as he sighed. He needed to focus on getting through this party before he talked to you. Things needed to be fixed before he could start thinking about your future together, at least the future he hoped you would have together.

Knowing he had a job to complete, and a plan to set in motion, Sidon tore his gaze from you and tried to stay focused on the guests of honour. This party was really for them, though he wasn’t at all disapproving of the succulent eye candy you were. But, there were other things that needed to be done first. He would talk to you once everything was over. In the meantime, he would play the ever charming host, while also making sure people’s gazes didn’t sit on you for too long. People were already whispering amongst themselves about your outfit for the night, and it was making many of them stare at you far longer than he liked. Knowing you didn’t like being the centre of attention, he hoped the people would calm down as the night wore on. Keeping himself from growling, a pleasant smile on his face, he got to work.

~~~~~~~~~~

You thought you were going to have a slow night, but it seemed like everyone wanted to come see what all the commotion was about at your stall. Many of them just wanted to see for themselves the dress you had made, while others were more interested in the goodies you had on display. Between the sporadic comings and goings, your eyes would search around for Sidon, though you kept telling yourself you were just looking around at everyone having a good time.

You found yourself smiling fondly every time your eyes landed on him. He was wearing the cloak you had made for him, and he was very animated in telling everyone that you had made it. Princess Zelda and Link were close by, laughing at his excitement, but glad that they were close to him, keeping him company. While you were a bit flustered that so many people wanted to ask you to make something for them, you were also really glad that Sidon thought to send them all over.

You hadn’t even noticed that Zelda and Link weren’t close to Sidon anymore until they were right by your stall, looking over the displays. “Oh, hello, _____! I hope it hasn’t been too crazy over here.” Zelda smiled warmly at you before her eyes widened in surprise. “My, your dress is lovely! I’ve heard from Sidon that you’ve been working on your craft skills, and I must say, it shows!” You felt your face bloom in colour, startled by them coming over, as well as the compliment, Zelda clapping giddily and smiling. “And your blush brings it all together, don’t you agree, Link?”

Startled, you looked to Link, pleading to him with your eyes not to say anything embarrassing. He winked at you quickly before Zelda turned to him. “You look great, _____.” He nodded his head towards the stand beside you. “Looks like these cookies have been a hit. What flavours are they?” Grateful that the subject was no longer you, you quickly told Zelda and Link what the flavours were. Zelda grabbed a blue cookie, while Link grabbed a banana nut. You watched them eagerly take their first bites, hands folded together at your chin. “What do you guys think? My favourite is Kodah’s, the blue one you have, Princess.” Your face broke into a grin as their faces lit up in delight. “This is delicious, _____!” Zelda covered her mouth as she munched on the cookie, seeming like she couldn’t stop herself from talking. “I need to go tell someone. Please excuse me.”

Link chuckled as she walked away, watching her a few moments before turning back to you, a pleasant smile on his face. You were spacing out more cookies to keep the display looking full, though you couldn’t do much of anything about the patches and pins. They seemed to disappear a lot faster than you thought they would, but you were grateful. Your savings had dwindled a little after making the cloak, handkerchief, and dress, but now it was close to being enough to start your culinary journey again.

You sighed quietly before you let the thought leave your mind; you really didn’t want to think about that day, and hoped it would stay away for a little bit longer. “Is…something bothering you, _____?” Blinking in surprise, you turned to Link, tilting your head to the side some. “What do you mean, Link? I don’t think anything is bothering me.” You smiled at him, hoping it didn’t seem forced. Admittedly, your brain was also filled with a certain sushi prince that was being a total jerk for staying away tonight, but you weren’t about to admit that to his friend.

But, Link gave you that knowing look again, and damn, how the hell was he so intuitive? While you did think he was an amazing person, and quite helpful with all his food knowledge, you didn’t know him all that well. Of course, he had been there for you when you needed someone, but that didn’t mean you wanted to spill your guts to him. You worked to make your smile more genuine, waiting until Link’s face relaxed a bit. “I’m hoping I have enough money to start traveling soon, that’s all. Once the weather warms up, I’ll probably continue going to the different regions and learning their cooking styles.”

It was Link’s turn to tilt his head to the side, curiosity in his eyes. “I thought you planned on staying here. Its seems like everyone really loves having you around, at least from what I’ve heard during our visit.” You smiled, glad that people liked you here. “It seems like the domain has become almost like home to you. It’s almost like,” Link thought a bit before continuing, “It’s almost like you’re a part of this place as much as the water, or the Zora, now.”

You stared at him, a bit dumbfounded, trying to process what he said, but your brain seemed to not want to cooperate. He waved a hand as if to dismiss what he said. “Anyway, I’m going to take one of these off your hands. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go see what the Princess is up to now.” Link grabbed one of the last three pins, setting a rupee down, before he did a quick salute to you over his retreating shoulder.

“Just what in the world is he thinking, saying something like that…?” You thought aloud quietly to yourself, glaring a bit at Link’s retreating form, not noticing again that someone was standing close enough to hear you.

“My thoughts exactly, _____.” You made a weird noise in the back of your throat as you whipped your head towards the newcomer, your stomach doing crazy flips and twirls.

Sidon had his arms crossed, a finger on his chin in thought, a pinched look on his face, next to you, watching as Link walked towards Princess Zelda gathered with some Zora. Link wrapped an arm around Zelda’s waist, her face blooming into a huge grin before turning her attention back to the group. Sidon’s eyes dropped down to yours, inwardly cursing as you felt the flush raise onto your cheeks, your stomach filling with butterflies.

You quickly averted your gaze, busying yourself with the displays again. There weren’t many cookies, patches, or pins left, but you needed something to do to keep your mind off the Zora prince standing close by. Placing the remaining items on a fuller display, you came back to the empty one, taking care to fold the cloth as straight as possible. Occasionally, you would peek at Sidon through your lashes, but he didn’t seem to have moved at all, so you stopped sneaking glances as you continued your busy work.

He had indeed been drinking in your form, watching as the fabric of the dress swished and swayed as you moved. It flowed like water around you, like it was weightless, but tethered to you. Sidon kept as still as he could, his arms clenched to keep from grabbing you, not wanting to scare you off by pulling you into his arms, to feel your body pressed against his. He shook his head vigorously, trying to dislodge the less than pure thoughts that had been plaguing him since he had first seen you.

“I take it things have been going well here?” Sidon wanted to kick himself; he sounded so stiff and formal. You didn’t seem to notice, though, so he was glad for that. If anything, you seemed preoccupied, like you were trying to keep yourself busy. He couldn’t decide if it was a good or bad thing. “Uhm…” You fiddled with the stand, “Pretty good, I guess. The cookies were a big hit, so we’re all glad for that. We spent a lot of time choosing the recipes before we baked them.” Sidon couldn’t figure out why you continued to break down the stall, but he guessed it was so you wouldn’t have to do it later.

“What flavours did you all make? I’m sure they’re as- all delicious.” Sidon had to keep himself from saying _as delicious as you_ , silently pleading to Hylia that you didn’t catch the odd wording. “Oh, well, we decided on one each, actually.” You quickly explained them to him, crouching a bit as you set the broken down stand against the wall of the inn, before standing up and moving behind the other stall. Sidon had grabbed one of each flavour by the time you had gotten over, chewing, admiring the icing on the two you and Kodah made, Kayden’s cookie no where to be seen. You hid your grin behind your hand, trying to keep from giggling at his obvious enjoyment of the sweet.

You were setting out the remaining patches and pins when Sidon spoke again, his mouth still partially full of cookie. “Whwoo mave dis wone?” Shaking your head at his silliness, you turned to see which one he was showing you, face blooming in colour when you realised he was holding one of the ones you made. _Where did the other cookie go? He just had it in his hand._ “Oh, uhm, I did, actually.” You dropped your gaze down to the stand, your stomach filling with butterflies all over again.

You heard Sidon swallow, a quiet satisfied sigh falling from his lips. “Well, I’m sure this one will be as tasty as the first two. I really like the attention to detail in the icing as well.” He chuckled a bit as you glared at him slightly, before he brought it to his lips. Unknowingly, you watched as the cookie traveled to his lips, biting your lip as he took a bite, a light flush gracing your cheeks as he chewed. Sidon felt a rumble of approval start deep in his chest, but he kept it quiet, munching on the cookie with care as he thought of what the flavours reminded him of.

Just like with Zelda and Link tasted the cookies, you brought your hands together at your chin, watching for the moment Sidon figured out the flavors. Sidon’s eyes widened in recognition, a small groan of enjoyment following soon afterwards, as a smile broke out on your face as you quietly clapped your hands together. “Do you like it? Really?” He nodded vigorously as he continued chewing, stuffing the rest of the cookie in his mouth soon after. “That was delectable, _____. The sweet berry flavour, with just the right hint of cream, and the one other flavor I can't put my finger on,” Sidon sighed in content, his eyes at half mast as he tried to see your reaction.

Your cheeks darkened in colour as you looked away, a shy smile on your lips as you tried to find something else to do. Sidon felt his male pride soar, knowing exactly what you were thinking about, though he could tell you were trying not to show it. He smiled, though if anyone was looking at him, they’d say he smirked, at your reaction. Which, many people were, namely a certain Princess and Champion. They grinned at each other, hands outstretched as rupees were procured and dropped in their hands with small grumbles and some giggles. Though they were betting too, they had just lost to Bazz without knowing it, especially when they noticed Sidon lean into you and whisper something in your ear.

“_____, would you do me the honour of meeting me after the party is over? I’ll be waiting for you at the East Reservoir Lake until the lanterns are blown out.” You turned to him in surprise, mouth gaping open to try and say anything, but he just smiled as he straightened up, adjusting his cloak before he walked away.

You stood there in shock, trying to think up just what he could be planning, but your brain was a muddled mess. Since the stand you were working was already broken down, the few remaining cookies and such already on a more full one, you didn’t think you had to stay any longer. You debated leaving for your room, or even the hut, but you noticed Zelda wave at you, so you decided to stay.

Shrugging, reminding yourself to let Kayden and Kodah know you were done later, you walked over to the Princess, ignoring the whispers and gasps that followed you still. Even though a lot of the people were either dancing to the light music, or starting to leave, some were still gushing and fawning over your look for the night. Zelda gave you a worried look when you made it over, but you just shook your head.

You stayed with Link and the Princess for almost the rest of the night, lightly chatting about their stay. Zelda kept telling you about all the times Sidon brought you up over the past two weeks, making you blush, but she didn’t seem to notice. She was really happy that he had found such a good friend in you, especially after everything that he had gone through. You smiled pleasantly, thinking about all the time you had spent here, with him, and you had to agree. Though your arrival had been less than stellar, and there were a few times you would much rather forget, they also made your friendship that much stronger.

Link occasionally left and came back while you two chatted, sometimes coming back with another cookie, adding his own comments to the conversation before walking away again. You tried to keep your attention on the princess, but something caught your attention.

The main landing was almost empty, save for maybe five or six people, chatting quietly like you were with the princess. The time to meet Sidon at the lake crept up on you, and you inwardly debated with yourself on whether or not you should go. You had just convinced yourself to go to your room for the night, simply waiting for a break in the conversation to make your escape, when you spotted a flash of red and silver out of the corner of your eye.

You scanned the area around you, trying to be discreet about your curiosity, before you spotted Sidon, standing at the base of your favourite bridge. Scrunching up your face in confusion, you were about to mouth to him where he was going, when he looked over his shoulder, _winked_ , then continued up the bridge, most likely on his way to the lake.

Blinking in surprise, your face no doubt a deeper shade of scarlet, you stared down at your hands resting in your lap. You brain was working in overdrive, your heart ramming against your ribs like it needed to go after him. Your conversation with Zelda and Link was completely gone from your frazzled brain, and you honestly didn’t think you could get your brain back on track.

Standing abruptly, Link and Zelda looking at you in surprise, you blurted a quick sorry before bolting after him. Zelda and Link shared a knowing look before erupting into quiet giggles before getting up. It seemed Bazz was about to come into a good bit of rupees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the party bit done~  
> What did you all think about the betting game? c;  
> I thought it was pretty funny, myself, and I might add some tidbits of it in later chapters lol  
> I'm a little sad that I'm almost out of ideas on my ideas list though, so hopefully I have the chance to brainstorm a little more~  
> I don't want this to end just yet, you know? ^^
> 
> Please keep an eye out for the next chapter~!!


	15. Care to Take a Dip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sidon have a long one on one session at the East Reservoir Lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirks*

“Damn…these…blasted…stairs…” You huffed between breaths. You had forgotten that, while Sidon could just swim up the falls to the lake, you had to climb the countless steps up. Each step seemed harder than the last, and you were seriously debating just going back down. You looked up at the remaining stairs from the landing, glaring heatedly at them before you sighed and started up again. “Stupid…jerk…shark…boy.” The skirts of your dress were bunched up in your hands, some of your hair sticking to your sweat slick face. You focused on your feet as you made your way up the last stretch of stairs, inwardly forcing yourself to take one more step each time.

Finally, you made it to the top, sighing with relief as you caught your breath. After a few minutes, you took in your surroundings, smoothing out your skirt as you did so. You hadn’t been up here since your little tour all those months ago, and it was like seeing it for the first time all over again. The lake was quiet and serene, lightly lapping against the edge with the wind, the stars glittering overhead in a cloudless sky. The pier jutted out from the centre of the edge, with two lanterns glowing with blue light. Puzzled, knowing that Sidon should be up here already, you walked out to the edge, your shoes making small patter noises against the stone floor.

The wind was a tiny bit stronger closer to the water, a shiver going through you as you rubbed some heat into your arms. You closed your eyes, breathing in the crisp, clear scent of the water. It was crazy to think that this lake was where Divine Beast Vah Ruta was spouting out water like torrential rain just a few years ago. A rustling sound behind you and to the right caught your attention. You opened your eyes are you turned, mouth falling open as your face turned a deep scarlet.

Sidon was there, alright, and quite comfortable. In fact, he was _so_ comfortable, that he was lounging in a large bed in an open air gazebo, a wicked smirk on his lips as he saw your reaction. Sidon’s smirk turned darker the longer you stood there dumbfounded, heat building deep in your stomach as his gaze devoured you hungrily. He extended a hand to you, almost as if he could pull you from where you stood, his eyes alight with mirth and mischief. “Why don’t you come and relax over here with me, _____, I’m sure you’re exhausted after the past few days.”

You hesitated, feeling like you were on the edge of tipping over, with no way of going back, if you took just one step toward him. Feelings of unease and uncertainty warred inside you against love and trust. Sidon waited patiently as you fought with yourself, secretly praying to Hylia that you would choose to come to him.

He was tired of all this back and forth between you two. But, as much as he didn’t like it, he was also glad for it. Sidon felt like you two were stronger after all the bickering and back and forth with your feelings and actions. His father had even picked up on it, and offered some advice Sidon still thought about almost daily. The king had even told him about how he and his mother seemed to be at odds at times, but they both grew together because of it.

Sidon knew then what he had to do. Even now, he continued to think of what designs would look best on you, and what kind of filigree would be appropriate, but not over the top. He didn’t plan on telling you about it just yet, but he planned on working on it whenever he could with Dento offering advice where he could.

Your sigh brought him out of his thoughts, and he had to keep himself from jumping up with joy as you sashayed over to him, shoulders back, an air of confidence and surety around you. He felt pride well up inside him as he watched you make your way over through the openings of the gazebo, your skirts whispering over the stone as you moved. But instead of coming right to him, you took a seat on a stool to the right of the bed, folding your hands in your lap after adjusting your skirts.

Sidon’s hand dropped to his side, but he didn’t seem off put by you not joining him on the bed. He offered you that charming smile you loved as he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed closest to you. Your face broke out into a grin when his hands grabbed yours from your lap, the butterflies starting to get excited in your stomach. Sidon brought your hands to his lips, lightly kissing them before sighing contentedly at you, relishing in the slight flush across your cheeks.

“Thank you for coming, _____.” His voice was huskier than usual, his hands leaving yours as he grabbed the cloak from the head of the bed before draping it over your shoulders. You hummed your appreciation, huddling more into the cloth as a gust seemed to wrap around you two.

“Thank you for inviting me to…whatever this is.” You chuckled a bit together, Sidon shaking his head at your cheekiness. Sticking your tongue out at him, you waited patiently for whatever he was going to say. “This little meeting is two things; an apology, with your forgiveness hopefully, and maybe…” His eyes became hooded, a flash of desire bringing more light to them. “something we will both enjoy.”

You felt your face warm, your body feeling like molten lava at his implication. Crossing your arms and bringing a finger to your chin, you looked at him quizzically. “Oh? And what sort of apology am I looking for, exactly?” Sidon huffed in slight annoyance at you, your face breaking out into an innocent grin. His eyes narrowed slightly, but you could see he wasn’t actually upset.

“I’m sorry for being so inattentive, my little siren.” He held your hands gently in his large ones, rubbing the backs with his thumbs, unknowingly lighting them on fire. “I’ve realised that I hurt someone I love dearly far too much, and I hope,” He squeezed your hands a bit tighter, making you look up into his golden gaze. “you can find it in your glorious heart of hearts to forgive me. I understand if it doesn’t happen tonight, or tomorrow, or even a year from now.” His pouted a bit at that. “But, I will wait for it. I will wait for you to decide when to forgive me.”

You smiled softly at him, though he couldn’t see it since he closed his eyes. _Oh, my silly shark boy._ You pulled your hands from his, lightly grazing them along his arms, then his neck, before locking them together behind his head. His eyes opened a second before your lips caught his in a searing kiss. Quickly overcoming his surprise, Sidon wrapped his arms around you, pulling you flush against him, a low rumbling traveling through you from his chest, his cloak long forgotten.

Sidon laid back and turned so he was on the bed more comfortably, his hands roaming over your dress, heat blooming all over you soon after. “You have no idea how much I wanted to touch you, to feel you, when I first saw you tonight.” He voiced against your lips, Sidon’s voice dripping with longing as you breathed heavily, eyes heavy lidded as you tried to concentrate on what he said. “Well then,” you felt Sidon shudder as you spoke against his lips, “what are you going to do now that I’m here, hmm?” You caught his lip with your teeth, lightly biting as your hands roamed over his broad shoulders, relishing in the quiet groan that followed.

“You devilish, little banshee,” he breathed out, his hands finding your thighs in the folds of your skirts before spreading your legs to straddle him, startling you momentarily. You smiled innocently at him, a retort on your lips, when he ground his pelvis against you. Moaning in surprise, you lightly swatted his chest with the back of your hand, his chuckle dark as he did it again. Your hands splayed on his chest as your head fell back, loving the pressure that was building fast. A slight chill traveled up your legs before you realised what Sidon was doing.

Sidon’s smile was sinful, your face blooming as scarlet as his scales, as he bunched up and gathered the fabric around your hips. You gasped at the chill just as Sidon froze. Now it was your turn to grin scandalously, his surprised face the perfect reaction to stroke your ego. You felt a deep rumble of approval under your thighs and hands, goosebumps traveling up your body at the sensation.

“Goddess, you’re such a sinful little banshee, aren’t you?” Sidon ground out as his hands came in contact with your bare ass. You answered by rolling your hips against his rock hard erection, twin sounds of bliss mingling together. “I try to live up to my name.” You breathed, your voice needy, barely over a whisper. You trailed your hands down the front of your dress, living as Sidon’s eyes watched hungrily. “So, my naughty shark boy, what are you going to do about this sinful” -you brought one hand up to cup your breast through the fabric- “little” your other hand traveled a little lower before it was hidden in all the fabric- “banshee, hmm?” You rolled your hips again, squeezing your breast and moaning at the same time. Sidon growled, his hold on your ass tightening as he lifted you up some with ease.

You squirmed a little in his hold, feeling restless to relieve the heat that was building deep in your core. Sidon’s hold tightened more as you whimpered, almost to the point of begging him to stop torturing you both. You were about to pled with him, to hell with being mischievous, when you felt a nudging at your slick core. Hands going back to his chest, you shivered as he very lightly rubbed the tip of his erection against your heated core, head bowed and eyes closed at the small jolts of electricity and pleasure traveling all over your body.

Sidon slowly tortured you both for an agonizingly long time, to the point that the bundle of nerves at the apex of your legs was so sensitive, you were jolting away from his teasing erection. You breathed heavily, your grip on his chest tightening with each pass of his hard on through your weeping folds, needy little mewls of pleasure escaping your clenched tight lips. He chuckled darkly, and you glared as darkly as you could back, before he dropped your hips down on his hard on tantalizingly slow, a loud moan escaping your lips as he uttered a curse.

Your body seemed to have a mind of its own after that. Your hips undulated as your hands dragged along his chest, moans leaving your mouth with no resistance. Sidon’s head fell back, a low groan escaping his lips. “Goddess, _____,” he panted, voice hoarse with need, his hips coming to meet yours with sure movements. His voice was your undoing, and with a broken cry of his name, your release washed over you, your body tensing, back arching, before relaxing, sliding your hands up and around his neck as your chest came to rest on his.

You whimpered quietly as Sidon’s hands left your skin, but quickly hummed in delight when they came back around your waist, your eyes closing in bliss. Sidon sighed into your hair, and you were content to stay where you were, but he seemed to have other plans. Your eyes flew open as you were jolted, your vision tipping as Sidon stood, still sheathed inside you, his hold keeping you from falling. You wrapped your legs around him, your grip on his neck tightening some, as he moved to the counter close by.

“So, _____,” Sidon’s voice was deep, thick with unbridled lust as he leaned against the counter, the change in position stirring up more molten lava inside you. He nuzzled your face, his tongue periodically tasting your skin. “You didn’t give me an answer.” Sidon rolled his hips into you, earning a soft moan as your eyes fluttered shut. Damn shark knew exactly what to do to get you distracted and flustered.

“I-I’m…I’m not following…” You couldn’t form any coherent thoughts; you were too focused on all the different electric currents flowing through you as Sidon’s mouth had its way with your skin. He chuckled darkly into the crook of your neck, nipping lightly as you gasped. “Am I forgiven, _____, or do I need to show you another demonstration?” Sidon peered up at you from under his crest, his eyes like molten gold.

His ministrations slowed just enough for you to grin devilishly at him as your fingers grazed his tail. Sidon shuddered, his eyes going heavy lidded as you continued to stroke his slightly wagging tail. A deep rumble started up in Sidon’s chest as you continued your ministrations, his erection twitching inside you with each pass. “Ahh, that little thing.” His eyes narrowed slightly, but quickly shut as you raked your nails down his tail a bit harder, “I thought what I did was answer enough, my naughty pearl.”

Sidon’s eyes opened to half mast, his burning gold gaze melting your thoughts into goo once again. His hold on your waist tightened a fraction before he rocked his hips into you, a loud cry of bliss breaking from your lips. He held you a little way from him as he leaned a bit more against the counter, twin moans of rapture flowing from you both at the new angle. Your hands went to the back of his neck, your nails catching on the small scales as you tried to keep a grip. Sidon pounded into you like he needed air to breathe, eyes never leaving your arousal flushed face. You tried to keep up with his thrusts, but as your next climax built higher and higher, you could only tighten your leg’s hold on his waist, sweet nothings and filthy words tumbling out of your mouth in earnest.

Sidon pulled you flush against him, capturing your lips in a searing kiss, his hips never losing their rhythm. You moaned against his mouth, your hands cradling his face as you tried to keep your climax at bay. His eyes searched your lust filled gaze, a rumble growing stronger in his chest. “Go ahead, my love,” his voice thick with arousal, “I want you to come for me.” Holy Hylia, who were you to deny him?

Your eyes smashed closed as your next release shuddered through you, your back arching, chest pushing into his more, as he peppered your face and neck with light opened mouth kisses. Sidon held you tenderly as you came back down from your high, body slumping into him as you nuzzled his neck, your breaths still uneasy, though you tried to kiss his neck anyway. You were a bit peeved that he seemed fine, like all this intense love making wasn’t tiring him as much as it was you. However, you felt him slump some as well, his chin resting on the top of your head, his breaths somewhat laboured, quietly relishing in your sway over him.

After a few minutes, you let your legs drop, waiting only a few seconds before Sidon released his hold on your waist, letting you slide down him, his erection still very present, before your feet reached the stone. His arms stayed relatively close as you wobbled a bit before getting more stable, flashing him a quick grin when his eyes narrowed a bit. He leaned back more, his weight supported by his forearms, head thrown back as he gathered himself as you lightly padded away.

An idea formed in your mind as you got to the doorway of the gazebo, and you bit your lip to keep from giggling. You crouched slightly to slide your shoes off, tossing them a little ways away to get his attention. Looking over your shoulder to see if he was looking, you felt your utter excitement grow as his gaze landed on you, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. Sighing dramatically as your arms went to the buttons on the back of your dress you coyly eyed him. “Gosh, I feel so hot and sweaty.”

Sidon stood up straight, watching your hands as they worked quickly to undo the buttons. You faced the water and held the front to your chest, taking a few steps closer to the lip of the edge. Sneaking another look over your shoulder, your lips curving into a sinful smile as Sidon took a step toward you, you let the fabric pool around you before you stepped out of the puddle of dress. You pulled your hair forward, turning your head the opposite way to help it get past your shoulder, working your fingers through the ties that kept it tame.

Soft, unhurried footsteps made their way towards you. You combed your fingers through your hair in anticipation, breath slightly held until Sidon’s hands rested on your shoulders. His head dropped to graze your neck with his teeth. You sighed, tilting your head away to give him better access. He growled in approval, hands sliding down your arms before traveling to your sides as his mouth lavished on your shoulder and neck. Your arms went up and around his tail, your fingers lightly grazing along what you could reach, relishing its reaction to your touch.

A slight breeze made you shiver, breaking Sidon from his ministrations on your now very darkly loved mark shoulder and neck. You squeaked in surprise as one of Sidon’s arms went under your knees, the other bracing your back, as he cradled you against his chest. He smirked sinfully as he drank in your naked form, another growl of approval rumbling through his chest as he made his way to the edge of the water.

“Care to take a dip, then, _____? I’m sure it will help you cool down.” His voice was dripping with what could only be called panty dropping need, and if you had been wearing anything, would have had you stripping as fast as you could. Sidon smirked wickedly as a flush bloomed over your skin, your arms moving over your chest as you clenched your legs together.

Sidon slowly stepped into the water, wadding in until it was just barely touching you. You gasped at the chill, but sighed as the brisk waters helped to cool your heated skin. His hold on you relaxed some as his eyes devoured you hungrily, making your skin feel like lava all over again. You sat up and moved a little ways away, submerging yourself further into the water, hoping to calm your rapidly beating heart with the chill. Dipping your head back to wet your tresses before smoothing it back with a hand, you turned back to Sidon, a small smirk curving the corners of your lips before you used your arms to propel you away.

He glared a bit at you, a glint of something flashing across his eyes before his hands were braced against the lip, caging you between them, your back pressed against the edge of the lake. You gasped in surprise, turning your head to the side, not believing that you were that close to the edge already. A devilish grin greeted you when you looked back at him, his sharp teeth shining in the moonlight.

You were about to glare back when you froze, his hands grabbing your wrists before holding them against the edge, as he used his hips to spread your legs. His eyes were heavy lidded as he nuzzled your neck again, making your shiver as heat pooled between your legs. You watched as his head traveled down your chest, breath hitching in your throat as he stopped at one breast, his tongue lapping up the water that had beaded on your skin. Your body felt weightless, and Sidon was your anchor.

You gasped as his mouth closed over your pert nipple, you head falling back as you moaned. His tongue made deft work around the sensitive peak, his gaze locking with yours before latching onto the other to offer the same treatment. You squirmed in vain, your wrists totally locked in his grip, legs unable to clench with him between them. Sidon was building you up all over again, and you whimpered and mewled in need, hoping he would stop teasing you.

Sidon seemed to be impatient as well. After a few more lazy passes of his tongue, Sidon’s heated gaze caught yours. You tried to clench your legs again, the heat pooling in your core feeling more and more like lava. He winked before he let your wrists go, but you didn’t move them away from where they had been captured. Growled in approval, Sidon's hands glided over your sides in the water, then down your thighs, before stopping. You held as still as you could, watching as Sidon gently lifted your body out of the water some, your legs like goo in his hands.

He only gave you an evil smirk in warning before he sheathed himself in you again. You gripped the edge of the lake, his name falling from your lips as your eyes closed in bliss. One hand traveled up your back, while the other rested on your hip, using it as leverage to keep you both as connected as possible.

“Oh, Hyliaaaa,” you gasped, your mind a muddled mess as Sidon expertly pounded into you. How he could still be as amazingly skilled in water as on land you had no idea, but you sure as hell weren’t complaining. Hell, he seemed even more skilled than on land, and this was the first time you two had been in the water. Your breaths were short and quick, peppered with moans and broken bits of his name. Sidon grinned devilishly at you, loving how your body was reacting to him. He was going to make sure this wasn’t going to be a one time occurrence.

Moonlight shone on the beads of water that clung to your skin like stars, the dips and hollows of your body bright like silver. Your head was flung back in rapture, your hair like a halo around you in the water. He knew he loved you before, but seeing you here, covered in moonlight, made him fall for you all over again. Sidon leaned forward a bit, the angle change making you both groan. Your heavy lidded gaze found his, your lips crashing together soon after.

His tongue gently parted your lips before delving further to taste you. You moaned against his assault, your body twisting as your hips undulated against his. Breaking the kiss with a groan, Sidon’s rhythm faltered slightly, before picking up speed. His release was close, but he didn’t want it to come just yet. Your back arched into him, a drawn out moan of his name quietly falling from your lips. He brokenly breathed out your name, his grip on your hip tightening as he focused on keeping his release at bay.

“Si-Sidon, please…” You begged, eyes trying to focus on your shark prince as he continued to have his way with you. His crest rested on your forehead, his breaths more and more laboured with each thrust. Gazing into his molten fire eyes, you breathed, “come for me, my pearl. Please.” Sidon’s whole body shuddered as his release washed over him, your name like a prayer falling from his lips as your release came close after.

Your hands fell from the edge, body fully sated as you both came down from your release’s control over you. Sidon’s breath mingled with yours as you caught your breath, his eyes slowly opening to look into yours as his breathing returned to normal. You offered him a tired but genuine smile, kissing the corner of his mouth before sighing in bliss. He pulled himself from you, gathering you up in his arms again. You rested your head against his chest, your right arm resting over your stomach as your left made lazy shapes and swirls on his chest.

You shivered as he made his way out of the water, your body oversensitive as well as cold. Sidon quickly returned to the gazebo, setting you on a stool before grabbing a plush towel from the opposite counter as your previous round of love making. He made quick work of drying you off, not listening to you when you said you could do it. You pouted at him, which he chuckled lightly at, but he finished soon after, wrapping you in a dry one before picking you up again.

While you were a little surprised he was holding you so much, you didn’t mind in the slightest. He was always warmer than you, which you were grateful for. He set you down gently on the bed before he laid down, pulling you into his embrace with a happy sigh. You snuggled into him more, content to not move anymore, especially when you thought about how sore you were going to be tomorrow.

Sidon’s fingers combed through your wet hair soothingly, using his claws to slowly untangle and rub along your scalp. You hummed in delight, your eyes closing at the light touch. Unexpectedly, you yawned, covering your mouth with a hand. Sidon’s hand stopped in your hair, so you looked up at him a bit sheepishly. “Sorry, with all that’s happened the last few days, and what we did earlier,” you blushed a little as Sidon’s smile turned wicked, “you combing my hair is making me sleepy.” You chuckled lightly, another yawn following soon after.

Sidon looked thoughtfully at you, his smile more sweet, “Well, I can’t have you being dead on your feet tomorrow.” You glared at him a little, a small smirk on your mouth. He stood up, his warmth leaving you so suddenly, you sat up. You were about to ask him where he was going, but he was pulling the sheets from the bed, holding them up so you could crawl under them. Unwrapping yourself from the towel, you crawled under his arm and laid back, grabbing his arm so he would come lay down with you again.

He smiled, and let you pull him, laying back with an arm around you as you snuggled into his side, your head resting on his chest. Sidon kissed the top of your head, breathing in your sweet scent as his hand rubbed smoothing circles along your hip and thigh.

You felt your eyes droop more and more with each pass of his hand. “I love you, shark boy.” You mumbled against his chest before sleep took hold of you.

Sidon kept up his slow circles on your leg until your breathing deepened and evened out. “And I you, my little siren.” He quietly whispered, the arm not holding you coming over his eyes. He mentally kicked himself for not talking to you about what he really wanted to. Resolved to remember in the morning to ask you tomorrow at some point, he dropped his arm from his face, watching you sleep until he grew tired as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys, it's me, Tsuki, hello~! >D  
> I hope this makes up for their wishy washy actions hahaha  
> What do you guys think he's gonna ask her? >>  
> As always, thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, and hits this fic has been getting~! <3  
> I'm so glad you all are loving this ^^
> 
> Please keep an eye out for the next one~! <33


	16. Confliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sidon have some conflicting interests. Zelda and Link leave. A certain someone asks to speak to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves, it's me, Tsuki, hello~  
> Sorry for the wait. I haven't been feeling quite me lately, but I wanted to at least get some kind of chapter out for you all. I know it's short, but hopefully the next one won't be <3
> 
> As always, thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits this fic is getting~

Sidon stirred from his slumber, eyes blinking sleep away as he looked for what may have caused him to awaken. You squirmed a bit in his hold but relaxed after getting more comfortable, a sigh of his name falling from your lips before you stilled. Sidon smiled lovingly at your sleeping face, his heart full of his feelings for you. The nagging feeling like someone was there, watching you two, made him look around again, searching each shadow of the predawn lit shore. He was about to ignore the feeling, sleep creeping up on him once again, before he tensed, the scrape of a spear being set down the only off sound before Sidon saw who it was.

Bazz was very quietly laying what looked to be a bundle of fresh clothes on the edge of the counter by the door, his spear leaning against the pillar. Your dress was already laid neatly on the counter close by, your shoes picked up and straightened out underneath. Sidon sat up on his forearm, eyeing the captain quietly. You grumbled at the sudden movement, but didn’t wake, much to Sidon’s relief. He wasn’t sure how you’d react to find Bazz there. Bazz quickly finished his business, taking a moment to peek over at the bed, and with a quick wink to the Prince, grabbed his spear before leaving, his footfalls growing quieter as he left.

_Damn that Bazz for being so observant. I bet he’s known ever since the pool incident. Though, that’s probably why he’s the captain of the guard._ Sidon mused, a small grimace on his face before he felt you adjust again. You were frowning now, your arms winding around his waist as you tugged, hoping to get his warmth closer to you again. Chuckling quietly, Sidon laid back down and settled next to you again, placing a quick kiss on your forehead. You snuggled into him more, a quiet hum of happiness coming from you as he rested his chin on your head before sleep came over him once more.

~~~~~~~~~~

Featherlight kisses and touches to your hair, your cheek, you eyes, slowly brought you from slumber. With eyes still closed, you raised your face, sighing in content as Sidon’s lips gently pressed to yours. _I could get used to being woken up like this._ Your body relaxed more, to the point that you felt like you’d slide right off the bed. Sidon lavished your skin with open mouth kisses and light caresses.

“_____, my love, my little siren, it’s morning.” Sidon breathed in your ear, a shiver going through you. Cracking open one eye, you watched Sidon smile sleepily. Apparently he wasn’t ready for it to be morning either. You closed your eye and snuggled more into you. “I’m not ready for today to start yet. I have a lot to do, and I really don’t want to start it all yet.” You yawned into your hand before continuing. “Wake me up in another hour.”

The bed shifted as Sidon got up, his warmth along with him. Groaning at the loss of warmth, you quickly scooted to where he had been laying before gathering up all the blankets around you. Sidon chuckled at your position, but didn’t try to make you get up just yet. You laid there, watching as he put on his armour that you honestly didn’t remember him taking off, admiring his physique. You still couldn’t believe he was in love with you, the crazy, emotional, spit fire that loved to cook and bake, with a knack for clothes too.

Sidon caught your gaze, a warm smile on his lips before he turned, adjusting his handkerchief. Smiling at the warm and fuzzy feeling that seemed to radiate through you more and more whenever Sidon was around, you closed your eyes and sighed.

You really didn’t want to leave this bed, this moment that you two had spent together, totally ignorant of whatever else was happening in the world. You two were the only thing that mattered, and as soon as you left that bed, the spell would break, and you two would have to fill the roles everyone expected of you.

You frowned, not liking where your brain went after such a great evening and night. Grumbling audibly, you turned your head into the pillow, hoping in vain to block out the day from starting.

The foot of the bed sank as Sidon sat down. “_____, love, is everything alright? That was some frown.” He chuckled as he laid down on his side, propping his head on a hand as the other tip toed over the bundle of blankets around you. You shook your head vigorously, face never leaving the pillow, unhappy mumbles muffled by the fabric. Concerned, Sidon’s hand pulled you into his chest, completely ignoring your protesting.

Sidon whispered your name a few times, trying to get you to look at him, but you would just shake your head more and turn your face away. Getting slightly frustrated, Sidon used the hand that had been propping him up to catch your chin. His heart clenched when he saw your tear stained cheeks, the redness on your little nose, the tears on your lashes and waiting to fall from your eyes.

“Now where did this come from, my love?” He tried to keep the pain from his voice, but seeing you like this was tearing him up inside. You sniffled a bit as you tried to get your feelings back in check, Sidon’s hand making soothing circles on your back through the blankets. After a few minutes, you let out a shuddering sigh as you wiped your eyes, but you still wouldn’t look at him.

“Sidon…” You took a deep, steadying breath, willing yourself to say what you knew would break both of your hearts. “I finally have enough.” Sidon tapped your chin with his thumb, relieved when you finally looked at him, though with sadness in your eyes. He tilted his head in slight confusion, not liking the hollow feeling that was growing in his stomach. “I saved enough money to start traveling again.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon gathered up your dress and the towel you used last night as you got dressed in the clothes he gave you. You were a little surprised at the extra clothes, but you didn’t show it, worried about the far off look on his face. He only smiled and reassured you that everything was fine when you asked, but you weren’t convinced.

_Should I have waited to tell him?_ You bit your thumbnail as you pondered, your mind going a mile a minute. _When would have been a good time to tell him, though? Last night, before coming up here? Or maybe when he was with Zelda and Link? Oh! Hey, Sidon? Yeah, I finally saved enough money to be on my merry way! What’s that? You think it’s not safe? Hell, coming here alone right before winter hit wasn’t safe!_ Grimacing at your thoughts, you quietly groaned. _Yeah, that doesn’t sound too good at all._

You gasped quietly, remembering that Zelda and Link were leaving today. Had they left already? Maybe not; it was still fairly early. It seemed like your mornings spent with Sidon were always early ones. Your heart clenched as you stole a glance at your prince. He slowly tidied up the sheets and blankets of the bed, fluffing the pillows into their normal shape after. He had already clipped on the navy cloak, the fabric billowing lightly in the morning breeze.

You smiled forlornly at him, wishing you could stop hurting him so much. But, you had come to the Domain for one reason; to learn their cuisine and cooking style before going to the other regions of Hylia. You had no intention of falling in love, especially with the crown prince of the Zora. But, that is exactly what happened, and, as crazy as it still seemed to you, you wouldn’t change it for anything. Sure, you two had had your rough patches, including not talking to each other for some time, but you felt like it all made you feelings for him ever stronger.

Your face fell to the ground, blinking your eyes repeatedly to keep your tears from falling. _I’m no good for him, though. It probably would have been better if neither one of us had developed feelings for each other. I’m sure he’s feeling the same way now too. Goddess, I’m such an idiot._

“_____,” You looked up at him, startled out of your thoughts. Sidon held a hand out to you, towel and dress draped over the opposite arm. Smiling as you placed your hand in his, while hoping he didn’t notice your glassy eyes, you waited until he smiled back before letting him led you out of the gazebo.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a quick stop at your room to drop off the things from last night, you followed behind Sidon to the throne room, your head full of thoughts and feelings that made your feet slow. You couldn’t really make heads or tails of any of it all. Most of the time, you focused on keeping random tears from falling. All your feelings and thoughts were getting entangled together in a huge mass of tangled strings, and you couldn’t tell where the end was.You sighed, your eyes closing involuntarily, just as you bumped into a hard mass.

Your eyes fluttered open, a blush dusting lightly over your cheeks as you looked up at who you bumped into. Sidon eyed you over his shoulder, but didn’t remark on your distractedness. You offered him a small smile before taking a step back, a minute sorry leaving your lips before you noticed Zelda and Link close by, bundled up in thick coats and gloves.

“I wish you two weren’t leaving already. I feel like we could have gotten along really well.” You went to shake the Princess’s hand, but she pulled you in for a hug, her grip tight on you. Link chuckled at your startled expression, but you smiled before hugging the princess back in return. “Oh, I’m sure we’ll be back before you know it.” Zelda dropped her voice, whispering into your ear. “Is everything alright, dear? You seem a bit out of sorts.” Link tilted his head at your expression, but you quickly schooled your features into a pleasant smile again. You turned your face a bit more into the princess’s hair before replying, hoping her coat and hair hid your mouth. “I’ll be alright, just…not today.”

Zelda pulled back, a curious expression on her face before Link came over, effectively distracting her. Link pulled you into a one armed hug around the shoulders chuckling lightly when you protested. You huffed, but smiled as you shook your head at him. “Try and stay out of trouble will you, _____? There’s but so many times people will rescue you before they think you’re crying Ganon.” He laughed at his own joke while you groaned, shoving his arm off you. “I’ll be sure to work on that, Champion sir.” You rolled your eyes, your voice dripping with sarcasm as Zelda laughed.

You all chatted quietly together, not noticing at all that Sidon was talking with the king. The occasional glance by each one of them was sent your way, but their conversation was over before you all were finished, so you didn’t notice.

Zelda and Link said one last good bye to King Dorephan before they were led out of the throne room by Sidon, who was to escort them, along with Bazz, to the edge of the domain. You stopped at the top of the stairs, waving at the retreating party, a smile on your face until you couldn’t see them anymore. The feelings and thoughts that had been eating at you before were threatening to overcome you when you heard your name rumbled behind you.

King Dorephan looked down at you, a serene smile on his face. “_____, may I have a word with you?”


	17. Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Dorephan offers you something that seems too good to be true, as well as some insight. Kodah and Kayden offer their own advice and support. Sidon returns just as you're leaving the throne room. What have you decided on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it's me, Tsuki, hello~! o/  
> Another shortish chapter, but this one needed to be here, otherwise, the next one wouldn't have made much sense.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the comments, kudos, hits, and bookmarks this fic is getting~! <33333  
> I love and appreciate you all <3

To say you were surprised would be the understatement of the century. The king, the one who was letting you have an extended stay here in Zora’s Domain, the father of Prince Sidon, the guy you were seriously in love with, was wanting, to talk, to you. King Dorephan’s smile never faltered as you blubbered and stumbled over to the raised speaking dais, bowing clumsily.

“Why don’t you have a seat, _____? This might be a long talk.” You turned as Torfeau brought over a simple stool, smiling at you before he turned away. Noticing a bit belatedly, most everyone that had been in the throne room were either gone or leaving. _Oh, boy, I hope this isn’t going to turn out bad._ You sat rigidly on the stool, your mind thinking up all kinds of different scenarios, each one a bit worse than the last. Your face fell more and more with each thought, to the point that you were frowning absentmindedly at the king, who happened to chuckle.

You quickly schooled your features, a light flush coating your cheeks as you cleared your suddenly dry throat. “What can I do for you, Your Majesty?” Inwardly wincing at the higher octave of your voice, you prayed to Hylia that the king wouldn’t mention it. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to make eye contact or not, so you just trained your gaze to his crown.

“I don’t think it’s anything you can do for me, but rather, what you can do for you…and for my son.” You started a bit, not really sure where this conversation was going. Trying to keep the blush from darkening on your cheeks, you looked away. “I’m not sure what you mean, sire.” You winced a bit; your voice didn’t sound convincing in the slightest. You also realised that looking away from the king might have been considered rude too, so you turned your head a bit again, though you still weren’t really looking at him dead on.

King Dorephan chortled. “Now, now, even though I don’t leave the throne room often, I know what’s happening in the domain pretty well, _____.” He waited until you were looking into his face again, a sheepish look on your face, before continuing. “Let me speak plainly.” The king’s expression shifted just slightly to possibly hope, but he quickly replaced it with a sincere smile.

“Do you love my son, _____?”

"WHAT? I MEAN, YES, I LOVE MY PEAR- I MEAN PRINCE SIDON. I MEAN, WHO WOULDN'T? WHAT? UHM.." You coughed, choking on your own spit, as a scarlet blush bloomed over your cheeks; the king’s question totally caught you off guard. As your coughing fit subsided, the king chuckled lightly. “I guess that reaction is answer enough. I’m glad to know he has someone who loves him aside from myself and our people. He’s been through enough, as I’m sure you know.” You smiled a bit, before you sighed and looked down at your lap, wringing your fingers together. The king tilted his head in curiosity.

“I don’t think I’m good enough for him, or his love, though, Your Majesty.” The king hummed a bit, as if he didn’t hear you, so you spoke up. “Sidon deserves someone who will love him unconditionally, sire, and I…” You sighed deeply, cutting off yourself. This conversation was making you feel more and more like you weren’t the right fit, not for the Domain, and certainly not for Sidon. You closed your eyes, covering your face with your hands, a soft groan of frustration leaving your lips.

A large finger gently lifted your chin, your eyes opening as your hands fell in surprise to see the king leaning forward, his finger leaving your chin now that you were looking at him again. He offered you a kind smile, which you hesitantly returned. “My dear, life has a way of leading you towards what you need or what you want. It is almost never both, but when it is…” The king gave you a warm smile, and a light flashed in his eyes before he continued, “that is when people fall in love.”

King Dorephan leaned back in his throne with a slight groan, looking out towards the entrance of the domain. “My son has had to grow up without his mother, and his beloved sister, from a very young age for our kind. He’s had to grow up seeing other’s mothers and sisters offer love and support from afar, without ever truly knowing it for himself.” The king sighed, closing his eyes a moment before he looked at you, the curiosity plain on your face.

“You’re thinking, ‘but what about you, sire? Surely you were there for him when he needed comfort or support.’” King Dorephan smiled sadly, almost like he was ashamed of himself in the past. “I was there for him, to a degree, but I wasn’t there for him in the way he really truly needed.” You smiled forlornly at the king, but he didn’t notice before he spoke again.

“_____, I feel like you are the one that will be there for him, for whatever this life wants to throw at him now. Hylia only knows what else could happen, and I pray that it involves happiness where my son, and you, are concerned.” The king looked back at you, a serene and warm smile on his face that you couldn’t help but return, even though you still felt doubtful. You really weren’t sure that you were _the one_ , but…you could hope to be, right?

“Your Majesty, while I greatly appreciate the sentiment, and I’m very glad you approve of me,” you blushed a bit at that as the King’s smile grew broader, “but, I originally came to Zora’s Domain to learn all that I could about your cuisine and cooking style. I had honestly planned on leaving once the majority of the snow melted.” You stopped yourself there, not wanting to sound like you were hoping to leave quickly. You weren’t; in fact, you really wanted to stay, but you didn’t like leaving things unfinished, even if your plans had changed considerably.

King Dorephan brought a hand to his chin in thought, a quiet hum reaching your ears as he contemplated something. You waited patiently, crossing and uncrossing your ankles in an attempt to stay occupied. “What if…”

You looked up at the king then, your ankles crossed and hands falling to your lap as you payed attention again. “What if you were an ambassador of sorts?” Blinking in surprise, you tilted your head, not sure you heard him right. “An ambassador, sire? I’m not sure I fit the roll well…”

King Dorephan waved a massive hand dismissively, a hearty chortle breaking from his lips. “Nonsense, _____! I think it’s a splendid idea! Why, you can be our food ambassador! You can travel to the other regions of Hyrule like you wanted, learn about their cuisine, and then return here, to teach us about what you have learned!”

You felt your jaw go slack in shock, before it quickly shut again. The king watched as you battled with yourself, mouth opening and closing, like you were going to say something, but nothing ever came out. After the fifth time, King Dorephan just smiled brightly at you. “Please take some time to think on my offer, _____. It seems like you have some thinking to do.”

Working to keep your mouth shut, while your mind was going haywire, you stood and bowed. The king had a knowing smile on his face, but didn’t make any more comments. You walked in a daze out of the throne room, noticing that the main landing seemed to be a bit more empty than usual, but not really registering it. Like being pulled by a puppeteer’s strings, your body made its way to the back door of the inn kitchen. Instead of going in, you leaned against the wall next to the door, sliding down until you were sitting with knees bent on the cold ground.

You probably would have sat there for the rest of the day, had Kayden not walked out a few minutes later, arms ladened with ingredients from breakfast service. He started, obviously not expecting you there so early, even though it was close to lunch time now.

“_____! Morning! How are you today?” You looked up at him, still in a daze. Kayden’s crest dipped down in worry as he set down the basket of ingredients before he knelt in front of you. “_____? Is everything alright? You look like someone just told you good news.”

You fumbled for words, not quite sure where to start. “Uhm…it might be best to get Kodah also. I have a lot to tell you both.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“So, Bazz…what happened last night?”

Sidon looked up from his feet, his train of thought lost as he just barely made out the words whispered between his traveling companions. Tilting his head to the side, wondering why they were clustered altogether, their heads leaning in close, Sidon couldn’t help the curiosity that built up inside him.

“What are you talking about?” Link looked over his shoulder at Sidon as one of the others, probably Zelda, hissed out a “Shhhhhhh!” Puzzled, Sidon quickened his pace a bit, until he was towering over them. They had stopped in their journey to the domain’s edge in their conspiracy plan, the last bridge just a few feet away.

“We were just…commenting on the low amount of monsters this time!” Zelda chorused as she turned, clapping her glove covered hands in front of her. Sidon frowned slightly, unsure of her explanation and exuberance. Link shot her a funny look back, but nodded after she sent a quick look his way too, as if she wanted him to play along. “Uhm, yeah. I don’t think I saw any this go around.” Link coughed into his hand before turning towards the bridge, giving the group a wide berth. Sidon frowned even more before turning to Bazz, who had been silently inching away from the now slightly flushed Princess.

“Bazz…?” Sidon knew the Captain of the Guard couldn’t keep anything from him. Bazz looked from Link’s retreating back, to Zelda’s silently pleading expression, before rising to Prince Sidon’s. He sighed, then stood more formally, spear held tightly in his grasp. Sidon heard rather than saw Zelda sigh, and what could only be Link’s palm covering his face with a groan.

"We were discussing a little game we have been playing. And by game, I mean more a bet.”

Sidon crossed his arms, a hand coming to his chin in thought. He was beginning to put the pieces together when Bazz spoke again. “Your Majesty, we were betting on if you and _____ were…”Bazz’s grin told Sidon all he needed to know. Sidon felt the blush rise to his face as the princess and champion started laughing.

As Zelda and Link composed themselves, and Bazz continued to give Sidon a knowing grin, Sidon covered his mouth with his hand, trying to get control of his emotions. There was no point in trying to hide anything, especially after what Bazz had seen just that morning. Sidon closed his eyes with a sigh, before opening them again, a light chuckle falling from his lips.

“I see. Well, then… who won the bet then?” All their faces dropped at Sidon’s wicked grin.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kayden and Kodah’s expressions mirrored each others as you nodded. Having just finished telling them what the King had offered you, they were in as much shock as you had been. You felt a bit better about telling them about it though. Your thoughts felt more together and organised, and you felt like you could make you decision, but you wanted to hear what they had to say about it first.

Kodah was the first to break out of her shock. “Oh my goodness, _____, that’s amazing! What are you going to do?! I think you should go for it! Think of all the amazing things you will learn! And then you get to come back here and teach us all! Oh, I wonder how the Gerudo cook food out in the desert!” You laughed at her excitement, losing track of all that she was saying as she rambled on. Kayden went from shock to contemplative, a hand on his chin as he thought about the entire thing. He looked at you occasionally, mouth open to say something, before he would shut it and go back to thinking.

You tuned out Kodah’s excited banter, still trying to come to terms with your decision. It sounded great to you, and you were seriously happy about the offer, (while also secretly glad the king approved of you for Sidon, but you weren’t going to admit that out lout, nope, nope, nope!), but could you do it? You’d be the Zora’s culinary ambassador, and you’d have to act like you were poised and elegant and graceful. You frowned, feeling like you weren’t any of those things, not by a long shot. _I bet as soon as I mention that, Muzu will have me in etiquette classes, as well as classes on how to not look like an idiot whlle representing the Zora._ You groaned, already not looking forward to these fictional classes.

“_____,” Kayden’s serious tone broke you from your thoughts with a small jump. “Do you think you could do it? Be the Zora’s ambassador, I mean. It seems like it would be a lot of work, but very rewarding at the same time.” You pinched your lips together as you thought seriously about his questions.

“I-I think I could.” You looked at him, smiling tentatively, trying to keep your hope and excitement in check. Kayden nodded sternly a few times before his face broke out into a grin. “I think you could too, _____. You’ve been a great help here at the inn, and everyone loves the recipes you come up with. I’m sure you’ll have a great time being the ambassador.”

Your face flushed at the compliment, your own smile growing into a wide grin. Kodah squealed in glee and pulled you three together for a group hug.

“There’s so much planning to do now~! We better get started~!”

“Uhm, Kodah? I gotta tell the king I accept first.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The main landing of the domain was quieting down for the day whenever Sidon and Bazz returned. The two had chatted lightly on the swim back, talking about everything and nothing. Bazz had told him he really liked you, and he hoped that things worked out between you two, which Sidon greatly appreciated. He waved to his friend as he went to check in with his guards before he made his way towards the throne room.

He had been thinking of ways to persuade you to stay in the domain when the sound of soft footsteps on the stairs stirred him out of his thoughts. Sidon looked up, blinking in surprise to see you coming from the throne room, a light flush colouring your cheeks, along with a small, but excited smile on your face.

You stopped a few steps away, almost eye to eye with him, your eyes taking on a more loving expression. “Hey there, shark boy. How’d the trip back go?” Sidon felt a bit dumbstruck, your voice soft and not quite alluring, but something close. A light breeze rustled some of your hair, coming loose from a low bun at the base of your neck that you tried to catch behind your ear, but quickly came free again.

“It went well. Bazz and I watched them as long as we could before they disappeared down the hills.” Sidon took a step up the stairs, breath catching in your throat as his hand came up to tuck the unruly hair more securely behind your ear. You expected him to drop it, so when his hand cradled your face, you couldn’t help the deeper flush on your cheeks, or the slight tilt of your head into his palm. “I missed you.” He breathed, which you lightly chuckled at, your hand coming to rest on his raised forearm. “Silly shark boy, it was only a few hours. Besides,” You looked away a second, steeling yourself before turning your gaze back to him. “I’ll be gone much longer once winter is over.”

Sidon sucked in a breath, his arm tensing under your hand. You quickly started rambling. “But! Itwon’tbeforlong! Actually, I’ll be coming back after each trip.” Your eyes searched his for any change, hoping he would catch on to what you were saying. Ah! There, it was! A quick flash of confusion. “You’re looking at the Zora’s newest culinary ambassador. Well, actually, the only one, to my knowledge, anyway. But! Still, I’ll b- AHH!!”

Sidon’s arms wrapped tightly around you, twirling you both around as he whooped in happiness. Your hands rested on his shoulders, your surprise quickly turning into laughter at his elation. “Sidon! I’m getting dizzy. Please put me down!” You were sure he would have kept on twirling you both around if you had let him, so you were glad he stopped. Your head spun as he slowly slide you down his body, his arms now acting as a seat for you to sit on.

“That’s absolutely marvellous, _____! I’m sure you’ll be great!” You blushed a bit more, not used to everyone’s praise. Sidon’s arms brought you closer to him, your forehead resting against his crest. “You’ll be outstanding, my little siren. I just know it.”

You chuckled a bit before hugging his crest to your chest, pressing a light kiss to it. “Well, we’ll find out if I even make it out of the domain after Muzu’s classes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you all think? :D  
> Please let me know if you like where this is going~~  
> I'm a little sad that I'm coming to the end of this fic :C  
> I don't want to leave these two just yet at all T^T


	18. Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having given the king your decision, almost all your free time is now spent in lessons with Muzu on the ins and outs of being a culinary ambassador. Sidon is a bit more touchy feely, which makes you blush, and also get into minor trouble for. He also enlists the help of some little minnows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves~!
> 
> Another chapter is up and ready to go~! ^^
> 
> Here's to hoping I can get the next ones out as quickly haha
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the kudos, comments, hits, and bookmarks this little fic is getting <33  
> I am always floored by everything whenever I update ^^ <33333

“I’m so bored!” Huffing as you fell back onto the bench, you looked up at the bright blue sky around you. Sidon was off doing who knows what, probably talking with another ambassador, and you didn’t feel like going to the lessons you knew you had to attend. As much as you loved the domain, all of their fancy meetings for this ambassador, or all the formal classes, was exhausting.

It seemed like a lot of time had passed since you had accepted the king’s proposal of being culinary ambassador, but really, it had only been a few weeks. Almost all your free time was now spent in lessons with Muzu. From court etiquette, to what kind of feathers the Rito used in their headpieces, to the many different colours of the Gerudo attire, and the kinds of gems the Gorons liked best, your brain was close to bursting with all the different cultural aspects of the other races of Hyrule. Now that you actually had some time before going to said lessons, you didn’t know what to do with yourself.

Most nights you would barely make it to the bridge leading out of the domain before Sidon, who was walking you again, would cradle you in his arms. And, like most nights, you were passed out before the end of the bridge. Sidon never seemed to mind whenever you asked him, though he did say you started saying interesting things in your sleep, much to your mortification. Occasionally, when you weren’t too tired to talk with him a bit, he could bring up certain…things that would make you blush as scarlet as his scales, his laughter ringing out soon after seeing your expression.

The weather had been quite pleasant of late, the sun staying over the cliffs longer and longer with each passing day. Spring was right around the corner, and that meant your stay in the domain was slowly drawing to a close. You weren’t sure how you felt about it coming so soon. It sure didn’t feel like you had been there the whole winter, but at the same time, it felt like a lifetime was spent there as well. As much as you tried not to worry about leaving, even though you knew you would be back, you would occasionally find yourself thinking of all the worst things that could happen. Like, maybe, on the way to Death Mountain, for example, the volcano would start spewing boulders like Link said happened before the Divine Beast Vah Rudania was appeased.

Sidon always knew what to say or do to calm your brazen thoughts and worries, which you were super grateful for, though sometimes his idea of helping included remembering some of your lessons with Muzu. You didn’t like those times that much, especially in comparison to the less than holy things he would do when you were really overwhelmed. They always made you forget about everything else, once even forgetting your own name, which Sidon _still_ wouldn’t let you live down. 

The Zora children had stopped coming to you for singing lessons after the weather warmed up, and you didn’t blame them. With the end of winter in sight, they were growing impatient with waiting for all the ice to melt. They would literally whine and look over the banisters of the main landing while watching the ice melt, your lessons completely forgotten. You couldn’t really blame them, though. Who wanted to swim in the pools all the time?

You giggled slightly as you heard them playing now in the still slightly chilly waters below, some screaming and laughing while they were chased by the “shark.” Wait…Shark….?

You bolted up, smoothing your thick winter dress as you walked to the banister, peering over. “Sidon?! What are you doing down there? Leave the little minnows alone!” You called, laughter following soon after.

Sidon was diving deep into the water, then shooting like a missile out of the water, a child in his hands before he launched them back into the water. He looked up at your voice, waving with a huge grin on his face before he dived under the water again. Shaking your head, a grin plastered on your face, you debated if it was a good idea to go for a swim. Though you were getting used to colder waters, you weren’t sure if you could handle how cold it was still. You shrugged, deciding you would go change and see for yourself if you could handle it. If it was too cold, you could always come back up to the heated pools.

A large splash of water fell on you, freezing you in places, your arms tensing as your hands splayed. You whipped your soaking wet hair around at the boisterous laughter behind you. Sidon was doubled over, arms over his stomach, as he laughed. _How’d he even get up here so fast?! I didn’t even hear him swim up the waterfall!_ You could only stare at him in shock, your hair dripping into your face. 

“SIDON!!” You flung your arms out, trying to fling some of the water off of you. Sidon stopped laughing for a second, took in your expression, and started laughing all over again. Groaning as you stomped your foot, you turned from him, walking towards the bridge to the hut, ignoring the people who were covering their mouths to hide their laughter. Sidon laughed even harder as your feet slapped against the domain floor, which only got you more annoyed.

You were almost to the end of the bridge when Sidon caught up with you, still chuckling at the sound your sopping wet feet were making on the stone. You glared at him as you kept walking, your glare getting more and more intense as he tried to keep his face composed.

“I’m sorry, my dear, I couldn’t help myself!” He held his arms up in a sign of surrender. Huffing at him, you kept walking, flinging water at him like it would make you less wet. It didn’t, but at least he blinked a bit as the water got in his eyes.

“You are such a brat, shark boy!” You punctuated each word with a fling of your wrists at him, shaking them extra with the last word. Sidon caught your wrists and pulled you to him, wrapping you in his arms. You halfheartedly poked him in the chest before wrapping your arms around his waist, grumbling more about stupid shark boys and their love of water. Sidon kissed the top of your head, a light chuckle leaving his lips. “I truly am sorry, my little siren. I really couldn’t help myself. Besides, you said you were bored yourself.”

“That doesn’t mean you had to get me soaked. I was going to go swimming with you all, but I better get changed now, before I don't have time before today's lesson. I don’t want to catch a cold since I’ll be leaving soon. Besides, I bet Muzu would be _thrilled_ if I had to cancel our lessons cause I got sick.” You made to move out of his arms, but his hold on you stayed firm. “Sidon?” You looked up at him, a sneaky smirk on his face as he dipped his head down, his lips close to your ear. “And what if that was my intention, my little banshee?” You froze, blinking a few times as you involuntarily shuddered.

Sidon’s hold on you slowly loosened, his hands trailing hot fire along your soaked dress. You _really_ hoped no one was around to see what Sidon was doing to you. Loosing a shaky breath, you tried to keep your voice even. “You and I both know I have somewhere to be very soon, shark boy, and then right after that is dinner service at the inn.” You didn’t mention that you were actually not going to the inn tonight, but you were hoping you could catch up on some sleep. Sidon’s lips had been leaving featherlight kisses along your hair, cheek, and eyes as you spoke, relishing in the way your voice broke on some words. His hands trailed down your back, wrapping around your thighs to hoist you up into his arms.

“Well, I guess we better be quick then, _____.” His voice was dripping with desire, eyes alight with arousal as heat quickly pooled between your legs. You bit your lip, which didn’t go unnoticed by Sidon, who growled before he even knew your answer. He quickly made his way to the hut’s door, barely paying attention as you trailed your fingers lightly over his crest and tail.

With the door shut, it wasn’t long before Sidon shed the wet dress from your body, the soaked fabric making a loud plop as it hit the floor. You shivered as his eyes ate you alive, hands rubbing heat into your arms before he held you again. Sidon caught your lips with a hungry kiss, only stopping his ministrations when you came up for air.

“So, where would you like to be ravished?” He asked between heated kisses, not actually giving you enough time to reply. You whimpered, mouth open to tell him just that, as his tongue snaked its way into your mouth, his male appreciation growing at the low moan that rumbled from your throat. He sat you on the desk for a moment, hips parting your legs to stand between them. “Here?” He emphasised his question with a slight roll of his hips, a gasp falling from your lips as his erection rubbed against your covered center.

Sidon picked you up again, your arms wrapping loosely around his neck as he laid you down sideways on the bed. “Or maybe here…?” His lips traveled down your neck, lightly biting at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. You moaned his name as you tried to form a sentence, eyes closing involuntarily. He was making you lose all thought process, and you weren’t sure if you were upset about it or not. You did know that you were getting frustrated with all this moving around, even though it was a great turn on.

“Or maybe…” His voice trailed off, his slight weight leaving you. Your eyes fluttered open before he grabbed you again, your back coming into contact with the wall close by. A soft gasp left your lips as your arms and legs wrapped around him, trying to pull him to you. Sidon’s smile turned sinful, quickly closing the distance between you.

Sidon had you panting for breath with just his heated and heavy kisses. Your head felt fuzzy, your body like goo, and you loved it. His hands trailed fire over your sweat slick skin, his tongue trailing from your chin to your neck. Soft moans and little mewls of delight fell from your lips in earnest the further down he went, your arms falling from his neck to trail your nails down his chest. His arms wrapped around your waist as his mouth came back to your neck, hands gripping your ass, before he pulled you flush against him. You gasped in surprise, arms caught against his muscled chest and yours, your nails gently catching on the tiny scales. 

Your moans turned into needy cries as his mouth and tongue worked on your neck and shoulder, body squirming as much as it could in his tight hold. You clenched your legs, moaning in intrigue when you felt him shudder, his erection caught between your thighs. Grinning wickedly, you moved your hips side to side, chuckling darkly when he started to growl against your neck.

You felt Sidon’s lips pull into a grin just before his hips pushed into you, a drawn out moan of his name on your lips. He undulated his hips again and again, his hold tightening more around you, and you were helpless against his ministrations. You closed your eyes, focusing on all the electric sensations his control had over you. The pressure deep in your belly was building with each thrust, fire licking up your body as Sidon’s mouth nibbled on your slick skin.

Whimpering with need and sexual frustration, you breathed “Just raw me already, shark daddy...”

Sidon stilled, a choked out grunt the only sound you heard. Your eyes fluttered open in surprise, totally clueless as to what could have made him stop completely. Your mind raced, trying to remember what you had said, but it was coming up blank.

“What did you just say, _____?” You tried to move to look at him, but his hold wasn’t budging. Huffing in annoyance, you tried to think back again. A few moments of tense silence passed before you gasped, a freshly scarlet blush flaming your face.

“OhmygoddessIcantbelieveIsaidthatIwasjustsointowhatyouweredoingand...” You groaned, smashing your eyes shut as you rested your forehead on his shoulder. “Ughhh, I’m so embarrassed! I can’t believe I said that!” You grumbled into his scales, voice barely over a whisper.

Sidon still hasn’t moved, and you were afraid you completely ruined the mood. You pouted, almost to the point of tears, damn over emotional body, when you heard him quietly whisper, “Shark...daddy?”

You groaned in embarrassment and did not lift your face until he chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~

Needless to say, things did not go quite as planned after that. You shed your now sweaty underclothes for fresh ones, along with warm and dry clothes, before heading back to the domain with Sidon. He was still in slight shock over the new term of endearment (was that even what it was?), but he had a silly grin on his face, so maybe it was okay. You sighed, trying to get the embarrassing moment out of your mind and focus on remembering what Muzu had told you in the last lesson. Was it something about the Gerudo weapons, or about the feathers the Rito used in their inn beds?

“_____-” “The Gerudo use short, curved swords called scimitars!”

Sidon looked at you, a bit dumbfounded at your blurted out sentence. You felt a blush creep up your neck, slightly hysterical chuckles breaking from your lips. Sidon gave you a funny look, possibly wondering about your sanity, which made you laugh more genuinely. “Sorry, Sidon, what were you going to say?” Sidon gave you another look before he answered. He caught your hands in both of his, kneeling down to be closer to eye level with you. “_____, are you alright? You’ve been a bit…out of sorts all day.” You smiled sweetly at him, touched by his concern. You kissed his crest, glad that the worried look was fading from his face when you pulled back. “I’m just hoping I do a good job. I’ve never done anything like this before, so I want to make sure everything goes smoothly. And,” You gave an exaggerated sigh as you rolled your eyes. “as much as I don’t like Muzu’s lessons when I’m there, I really am learning a lot.” Sidon’s face went from concern to immediate understanding and sympathy, which made you laugh. Sidon kissed the backs of your hands before he stood back up, letting go of one of your hands, but keeping a firm grip of the other. You smiled at your joined hands before looking back up at him.

“Well, I can agree with you on that completely. I still remember going through lessons with Muzu when I was younger. I can’t tell you how many times I feel asleep.” Sidon grimaced as you laughed again, letting him lead you the rest of the way to the library. You were crying in laughter by the time you got there, Sidon having just finished a story about him sleeping with a book covering his face so it looked like he was reading. Muzu cleared his throat as you quickly stopped laughing, giving him a sheepish grin before turning to Sidon to say bye.

Sidon surprised you by kneeling down and kissing your cheek, a small gasp leaving your lips. “Try not to fall asleep during your lesson, _____.” He pulled back with a smirk as you lightly swatted his arm with a hiss. He let your hand fall from his as he stood, noticing that Muzu looked about to burst with broken protocol this or etiquette that. Sidon needed to touch you as much as he could before you left for who knew how long. He really wasn’t looking forward to your departure, but he knew that you were excited under your nervousness, so he would make due. Offering you one last smile and a quick word that he would be back for you later, he gave Muzu a quick nod before leaving.

“Well, now that _that_ is out of the way, I want you to tell me all that was wrong about that scenario. But, before that, you’ll to have a small quiz on Gerudo customs and traditions.”

You winced at his slight jab, sighing before you went over to him, sitting in the chair opposite him. _Looks like today’s lesson is going to be a long one…_

~~~~~~~~~~

Almost two hours later, with a small headache and a stiff back, you walked out of the library, trying to massage the discomfort away. Sidon had come for you an hour into your lesson, but had been shooed away by Muzu, so now you were looking for him. _I’m glad I don’t have to worry about dinner service tonight. I don’t think I could stay awake._ You yawned, covering your mouth with a hand. Even though the lesson had been way longer than the others, you felt like you did really well on the impromptu quiz Muzu gave you. At least, that's how it felt anyway; he wasn’t nearly as grumpy afterwards.

The sun was just falling behind the cliffs surrounding the domain when you spotted Sidon. He was sitting with Finley and Keye, talking animatedly with them, most likely a part of whatever game the two little minnows had thought up. Sidon happened to notice you then, a smile on his lips, before he whispered to them, his smile becoming wicked as they ran over to you.

Arching a brow at him before you smiled at the two children who skidded to a halt in front of you, you knelt down, waiting for them to catch their breath. “Prince Sidon was wondering if you would do him the honour of singing something for him.” Finley cried, beaming at you like she wasn’t asking you something outrageous. Keye nodded along with her. “He said he knew you would say no if he asked, so that’s why he asked us.” Finley shook her head vigorously. “That’s not what he said! He said he would get us some of those yummy sweet rolls if we asked you.”

You shot the wicked sushi prince a glare, his smile turning into a wicked grin. “Oh, did he now? Well,” You leaned down to them more, whispering so only they could hear. “How about I make you each a rock candy stick and tell Mr. Sushi Prince over there that I hope he likes to be cut up and made into sushi rolls.”

Keye looked at you in shock, his face paling, but Finley just giggled into her hands, loving this little game. “Prince Sidon knew you would say something like that, so he said that he could do something you wouldn’t like if you said no or threatened him.” Finley leaned a bit closer to you. “Plus, he said he would get us each two sweet rolls.”

You mentally cursed, annoyed that Sidon had thought of everything before you could even try to say no. Sighing in defeat, you stood up, thanking the little minnows before they ran off. You shook your head at their short attention spans, before making your way to Sidon, who was still smirking.

“You sneaky sushi prince.” You mockingly jabbed at his chest, playfully glaring at him. “I could cut you up into a ton of sushi rolls for that little trick.” Sidon caught your hand and pulled you against him, laughing at your feigned attempts to get out of his hold. “I’d like to see you try, my little banshee.” You puckered your lips at him as you crossed your arms and looked away. “Don’t tempt me, shark boy. I know how to weld a knife.” He chuckled a bit more, gaze dropping to your lips before coming to your eyes, his eyes alight with desire.

“Well, I can think of a few other things you and I could do together that do not involve me getting cut up into bite size pieces.” His voice dropped an octave, his lips curving into a devilish grin. “Maybe even some other kitchen ingredients, hmmmm? Like whipped cream perhaps?”

One thought came to mind before Sidon’s hold on you tightened, heat already pooling at your core. _Guess I’m not getting much sleep tonight. Damn shark boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's another chapter done~!
> 
> As I mentioned in the last chapter notes (I think????? >>), I'm getting close to the end of this fic, and it makes me really sad.  
> But! I'm so glad so many of you have loved being on this adventure with me ^^  
> I already have some ideas for another SidonxReader, which probably won't be out until a little bit after this one is done, so keep a lookout for that whenever it comes~
> 
> What did you guys think about this chapter? *smirks*  
> I really enjoyed writing this one haha


	19. Official?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Dorephan decides to have a ceremony to officially appoint you as the Zora's culinary ambassador. You and Sidon have a bit of fun beforehand and almost end up late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves~! <3
> 
> A short chapter today, but hopefully the content makes up for it C;

Sidon’s idea of “singing” wasn’t as innocent as the way he asked you, and you probably would have “sung” all night had you not told him you needed sleep. The look he gave you before stopping would have usually crumbled your resolve, but you forced yourself to untangle from Sidon’s less than innocent hold on you. You thought about putting some clothes back on, but just the thought of having to leave the comfy bed and warmth of your prince seemed daunting, so you chose to stay where you were. 

He relinquished his hold on you briefly before taking you into his arms again, cradling you to his chest, brushing a soft kiss to your forehead. Sidon had been much more affectionate, as well as eager for your nightly tumbles, since you had told him you were going to be the Zora culinary ambassador. The first few times he had held your hand or kissed you while people were around made you blush as dark as his scales, but now you realized he was trying to soak in as much of you as he could. While the weather was getting nicer here in the domain, that didn’t mean it would be just as nice in the places you were to travel to. You snuggled into him more, sighing in content, feeling the day’s duties leave your mind as your eyelids drooped when Sidon spoke softly into your hair.

“Are you excited for tomorrow? It’s going to be a busy day, even though the ceremony will be brief.” His fingers lightly brushed your hair, his claws ghosting over your scalp. You frowned against his chest, groaning in annoyance as you pinched him lightly. He squirmed a little, but didn’t move away from you. “I was trying to not think about that, shark boy. I’ve been worrying about it since your father announced it.”

Once you had accepted the culinary ambassador position, and King Dorephan had explained all your new privileges, as well as your salary (you were quite shocked to know you were making quite a bit of money now), he had told Muzu to start organizing a little ceremony to officially appoint you. Even though the king had said it would be a little ceremony, and Sidon had even said it would be quick, Muzu had still asked you to wear formal attire, as well as a special sash, to the ceremony. You had said okay at the time, but now that it was literally tomorrow, everything sounded a bit strange to you. Sidon promised that it wouldn’t be as bad as you thought, and that you were overthinking. You probably were; who wouldn’t when their life was completely turned around?

Sidon kissed the top of your head, a light chuckle rumbling through his chest. “It really won’t be that bad, my love. It’s a simple as you walking into the throne room to the dais, curtsying since you’ll be wearing that stunning dress again,” you blushed darkly, remembering the last time you had worn it, “Father will say a few words, Muzu will place the sash on your shoulder, you’ll stand up, and done!” He gently rubbed your back in soothing circles as his other hand continued to comb through your hair. Hearing Sidon make it seem so simple really made it seem...well, simple, and quick.

You looked up, kissing his chin, smiling when you heard his low growl of approval. “Well...since you put it like that, it really _does_ sound like it will be quick. It’s almost like it doesn’t even need to happen. Think we could skip the ceremony bit and just put the sash on me over normal clothes?” You felt Sidon shake his head as he chuckled again. “That’s not how this works, my darling. Nice try though.” Sidon peeked down at you as you pouted, though it didn’t last long when you saw his loving smile. “It’s going to be fine, my little siren.” He dipped his head down to lightly brush your lips, pulling back just enough to look into your eyes. “I promise.”

You couldn’t feel worried about the ceremony when he was so sincere like that, now could you?

~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon woke you the next morning just after dawn. You stretched, stifling a yawn as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. When you opened your eyes again, he was smiling sweetly at you, though his gaze was traveling over your bare body softly illuminated in the early morning light. His eyes traveled up to your face when you pulled the blanket up to your chest, a light flush marring his features at being caught ogling you. You chuckled at his adorable expression.

“Good morning to you too, horny shark boy.” Sidon playfully glared at you before he got up to get his armor and accessories on. “I’m sorry, darling, I can’t help admiring the lovely, sumptuous body on display for me, and me alone.” He turned to you as his claws lightly raked over your arms, the skin pebbling soon after. Your eyes involuntarily half shut as a shudder went through you, a soft growl of approval emitting from Sidon.

Your foggy brain slowly realized what he was trying to do. Blinking your eyes as you slightly shook your head, you turned away from him, scooting to the other side of the mattress to resist his devilish temptations. “Oh, no, you don’t, you little banshee.” You had just gotten out of his reach, peeking over your shoulder, when he made to grab you. Twisting out of his reach, you flashed him a triumphant smile just as he gave you a wicked grin.

Sidon’s hands gripped your hips and pulled you towards him, the blanket no longer covering your bare back and ass. “HEY-“ You let the blanket drop as you gripped the edge of the bed, trying in vain to break his hold on you. Peeking over your shoulder, you felt a deep blush break out on your face at the hungry look in his eyes, tightening your grip on the mattress with all your strength.

“Sidon,” you pulled as hard as you could, your arms shaking with the effort, “we need to get ready for the ceremony!” You squeaked in alarm as he pulled you more to him, your grip on the mattress futile against his strength. Warm scales and hot breath traveled up your spine, a tiny moan breaking through your tightly clenched lips when his tongue followed. “And we will, my little siren,” He showered your back and shoulders with kisses before licking the shell of your ear, “just not right now.” You shuddered at the implications in his voice, really hoping he was joking.

Sidon pulled your hips flush against his crotch, growling in approval when you moaned instead of trying to move away. It seemed your resolve was totally shot. You were like chu chu jelly in his very capable and large hands. He stood up and just barely rolled his hips into you, and like glass, the last of your resolve shattered. Gripping the rumpled blanket under you, you met his groin with your backside, twin hisses of bliss breaking the silence. Sidon’s next grind into you was more forceful than the last, making you get on your hands and knees for more leverage to meet his tempo, eyes closed in concentration and arousal. He bent over you, nipping at the skin of your back as his mouth traveled up to your ear again.

“I won’t be gentle with you, you know.” Your eyes fluttered open as you turned to face him, his eyes dark with need. “Especially for refusing me last night.” Your face would have blanched of colour at his tone of voice in any other situation. The feelings that were washing over you now were downright sinful. You felt like a doe caught in the sights of a hunter, your every movement analysed. Sidon’s gaze held you still, though you were curious as one of his hands moved from your hip to in-between your bodies.

Realization flashed through your eyes a second before one of Sidon’s fingers slide into your warm folds. Sidon’s mouth curled into a very wicked grin, his teeth flashing, as he watched you fight against reacting to his sinful ministrations. His teasing slowly increased in tempo the longer you tried not to react, your body shuddering with the effort. Your hands clenched the blankets tightly, to the point your knuckles were white with effort, but your gaze still didn’t leave Sidon’s face.

Your meager resolve wavered tremendously when Sidon slide another finger into you, your mouth falling open as a shaky breath left your lips. As if in surprise, Sidon’s crest lifted slightly, but he didn’t seem disgruntled. In fact, it seemed like he saw it as a challenge; after a few pumps of his fingers, he added another, watching your face intently for any changes. You held on as long as you could, but when his fingers started up their teasing with extra vigor, you couldn’t hold back your need anymore. Your head fell forward, a drawn out moan breaking from your lips as you lost control of your body. One minute you were fighting as hard as you could against his assault, the next letting your body drink in what it had been needing.

Sidon’s deep growl of arousal only made your body even more excited. You rode his fingers shamelessly, the fire in your belly building with each thrust his fingers made into you. Your fingers splayed in the rumpled blankets as soft mewls of delight fell like a steady stream from your parted lips. Sidon’s fingers sped up more in tempo, your mewls quickly turning into needy cries of his name. Your body felt like it was burning from the inside out, and your release was so close…

You gasped as you were left feeling empty and wanting, your head lifting quickly at the sudden change. When his fingers didn’t return, and your curiosity got the better of you, you peeked over your shoulder. Almost as if he had been waiting for just that, Sidon stood up again, his sinful hand tantalisingly close to his mouth. Sidon’s tongue darted out from his lips, first taking a small lick, then his whole finger into his mouth, his heated gaze never leaving your face. Your breath caught in your throat as a deep scarlet blush erupted over your face, unable to keep your eyes from watching his mouth. He did this with each finger that had been inside you, and, had you been standing, would have surely given you weak knees.

Sidon’s unholy gaze never left yours, though you swore you’d faint from the blood rushing to your face, or the quickly building fire between your legs. As if tasting you tipped him over the edge, Sidon gently parted your legs, his erection gently nudging against your thighs. Eagerly, you pressed your ass into him, his hold returning to your hips to keep you from sliding onto him with a strangled growl. You whimpered in need, completely over your retaliation from before. You needed Sidon joined with you, and you needed it _now_.

It seemed Sidon was in agreement with you; soon after, you felt the tip of his hard on nudge against your warm, wet entrance. A breath you didn’t know you were holding fell from your lips, sounding a lot like his name, as Sidon’s erection slide into you, but that was all he gave you before he started pounding into you with an unforgiving tempo.

Broken moans, soft grunts, and the slapping of skin against skin filled the quiet air of the hut. Your mind was completely shot, focused only on the ways Sidon made you feel. You tried to keep up with his crazy pace, but after a few thrusts, it was all you could do to keep from falling over. Sidon’s grip on your hips was your only warning before he increased his speed. A loud cry left your lips, your climax crashing over you, but Sidon didn’t stop, and another began building fast. Your body shuddered with the effort of keeping you up, your arms shaking with the strain, but you weren’t about to make him stop.

Sidon’s arms wrapped tightly around your waist, the new angle making your head fall forward, hairfalling like a curtain around your face. He pounded into you even faster as your hands started to slide over the blankets. With a startled cry, you fell all the way onto the blankets, Sidon grabbing your wrists and sliding them down to your hips. He sandwiched your legs between his bent ones as his hands gripped your hips around your wrists. A long, drawn out heated moan left your lips at the new position, and you were sure you saw stars.

Sidon’s weight shifted over you as you opened your eyes that you didn’t remember closing. His breaths were uneven in your ear, the rise and fall of his chest laboured and slick against your own sweat sticky back. “Oh…so the little banshee likes this,” he pounded into you once forcefully, earning another loud cry from you, “does she?”

You whimpered as you tried to squirm, hoping for more friction while also hoping he’d hurry up and pound you senseless. This position was driving you wild, the pressure of Sidon being still making you dizzy with desire, while your breaths came out uneven and short. A soft moan broke from your lips as Sidon sat up again. “Are you ready?” He purred sinfully, though your brain couldn’t quite process what he said. You nodded vigorously anyway, eager for the release that was just out of reach.

Sidon adjusted his grip on you, and the next thing you heard were screams of ecstasy. Your body felt like a combination of every element imaginable, Sidon’s thrusts the conduit to make you charged and alive. A jumbled mess of sweet nothings and broken pieces of his name, as well as many “Oh, goddess,” tumbled from your lips. Your release came quick, body quickly feeling overstimulated, but you didn’t want Sidon to ever stop his relentless pounding.

“Oh, sweet goddess!” Sidon’s release came much sooner than either of you wanted, but the ride before hand was well worth it. He slowly thrusted into you, coming down from his high in an unceremonious heap next to you, breaths coming in deep as he tried to catch his breath. You stared into his eyes, your own breath uneven and laboured, not saying anything, and not needing to. After a few minutes, Sidon’s hand made slow, lazy patterns over your glowing skin before moving to cup your face. You closed your eyes as you leaned into his hand, humming in contented bliss before you remembered what you were supposed to be doing.

“How late do you think we are?” You asked with a wince, very slowly untangling from Sidon as you tried to get up. Sidon huffed out a breath before sitting up, adjusting his armour as he spoke. “I don’t we’re late, _____. If fact, I bet we could have another round before we had to be there.” Sidon’s hands rested on your hips, turning you around, but you swatted at his hands with a playful hiss. Resisting the urge to smile at his pout, you looked around for your underclothes.

“As enticing as that sounds, some of us have a bit more to do to get ready, shark boy.” After spotting your underclothes in a heap by the foot of the bed, you stooped to grab them, turning away from Sidon and his tempting gaze to slide them on. Sidon chuckled as he got up with a small groan, stretching his arms before going to grab your dress.

“Well, then I guess I better help you so we can have a little fun before we need to go.” You glared at him playfully as you shook your head. Hopefully you weren’t late to the ceremony you really needed to be on time or even early for.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe this! I seriously hope we’re not late!” Your skirts were clenched tightly in your hands as you ran across the bridge to the main landing of the domain, your feet smacking against the ground in a quick tempo. “I never should have let you help me get dressed!” You continued to gripe and grumble, wishing you could stop to smack Sidon on the arm or chest as he chuckled, jogging along next to you.

“It’ll be fine, _____. It’s not like they can start without you. Besides, you sure didn’t mind in the moment.” Practically hearing the male grin on his face, you groaned loudly, but didn’t bother to reply, instead focusing on not tripping up the stairs to the upper landing. Your face lit up when Mipha’s statue came into view, offering her a quick prayer before you took the stairs to the throne room two at a time. You slowed as you got to the top, willing your heart and breaths to slow as you dropped your skirts, smoothing them out as you neared the throne room, Sidon close behind you.

You stood still as Sidon went to the right side of the king, waiting until he was turned and facing you again. Sidon offered you a brief smile, which settled your growing nerves a bit. You squared your shoulders before you took a deep breath, face set in determination, and walked into the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have one or two chapters left of this T^T
> 
> Please let me know if you think it should be done by then or if not, maybe offer me some ideas in the comments section? C:
> 
> I love you all <3  
> As always, thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, hits, and bookmarks this fic is getting!


	20. It's Hard to Say...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony goes by without a hitch, though there is a distracted prince a time or two. Many people from the domain and surrounding area are there, which surprises you, as well as another surprise that catches you completely off guard. You spend the rest of the day with companions, finally heading to the hut after the sun has already set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, it's me, Tsuki, hi~
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me~ I've been working on this chapter for a bit, and I wish it were longer to show for it, but alas, it's not.  
> This was a little tricky for me to write, so please let me know what you think~ <3
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, hits, and bookmarks this fic is getting~  
> You have no idea how warm this makes my black, black heart ^^

Sidon couldn’t help the strong sense of pride that washed over him as he watched you make your way to the raised dais before his father. Your steps were sure, your face set in determination, as you made your way forward, the nerves he was sure were trying to go haywire held tightly under wraps. He couldn’t help but admire you, and everything you had done that led to this moment. It was crazy to think of everything that had happened in the short months you had been here, but it also seemed like it wasn’t enough, at least not for him.

As he watched you come forward, he thought about what this ceremony meant for you two. He wasn’t really sure what you two were for each other. You were obviously friends, but also more than that. Though you hadn’t made anything official when it came to your relationship, you were as much a part of him as he was for you. Sidon sighed quietly, not noticing King Dorephan’s minute glance at him before addressing you. As much as he didn’t like the thought of you going away, which he really didn’t, he hoped that this time apart would help you both sort out your feelings.

The Goddess knew how deeply he cared for you, and if his actions didn’t show you… Sidon shook his head slightly, bringing his attention back to the ceremony. Muzu was just about to place the sash on your shoulder, your head bowed to make it easier. Absentmindedly, Sidon adjusted his own sash, silently wondering if you would notice the similarities between the two. He secretly hoped you would, especially because he had designed it himself.

At last, Muzu finished adjusting the sash and took a step back, your head lifting to sneak a quick smile Sidon’s way. He couldn’t help grinning back, and wished he could have done more before you looked back to King Dorephan and rose from your curtsy. You loosed a quiet sigh as you straightened, a small smile on your face as the king finished his little speech. You looked radiant, and Sidon couldn’t think of anything more lovely than you at that very moment.

While your hair wasn’t in the same style as the last time you’d worn the dazzling dress you were wearing, you still looked amazing. You had hurriedly fashioned it into a single braid down the middle of your head, then continued it all down its length, dressing it up with a few silver pins, before you pulled some hairs out to frame your face. He had watched in silent curiosity as you had quickly gotten ready, heedless of his teasing. Somehow seeing you in that dress floored him all over again, and he couldn’t help himself when his hands grazed over whatever he could reach. Sidon was amazed still at the craftsmanship of the dress, especially the colours that blended seamlessly together. He still didn’t know how you were able to make it fit you so well, almost like a second skin before the skirts billowed out from your waist.

Sidon was startled from his thoughts by a soft cough from you, the corners of your mouth hidden behind your hand. He played off his distractedness by giving his father a grin and nod, the king returning it with a knowing smile, before he went to your side. You tried very hard to keep the smile from your lips as Sidon offered you his arm, which you took, before you both turned away and walked out of the throne room.

~~~~~~~~~~

You closed your eyes with a sigh, your nerves finally settling as you made your way out of the throne room with Sidon, stopping in your tracks when you heard the applause. Blinking a few times in surprise, you felt your mouth fall open as you took in the sight before you. The main landing was packed with people, all of them smiling or cheering. You somehow heard Sidon chuckle over the din, turning to him as he grabbed your hand to pull you behind him.

Totally confused, but not wanting to be left behind, you let him led you, eyes traveling over the many faces surrounding you. You were able to pick out a few familiar faces, like Kodah and Kayden, Finley waving from her father’s shoulders, but many of them didn’t look familiar at all. “What is all this, Sidon?” You continued looking around, trying to not feel overwhelmed by all the people.

Sidon stole a glance at you, smiling warmly at you, which you returned with the least amount of apprehension as you could. “You’ll see in a minute, little siren.” He squeezed your hand reassuringly, tugging you along gently again as you made your way through the gathered people.

Most of them were starting to not pay as much attention to you, which you silently thanked Hylia for. You were just about to ask Sidon where you were going when he stopped ahead of you, using his grip on your hand to pull you forward. You looked at him in confusion before turning to where he was looking, a bright smile on his face.

With a gasp, you covered your mouth with your hands, not sure where to look. Sidon’s hands rested on your shoulders and lightly squeezed before he gently pushed your forward. You peeked up at him over your shoulder, as if asking if it was okay. He nodded, the smile never leaving his face, before you turned around again to marvel at what was before you.

A beautiful white horse stood before you, simple tack and gear adorning its face and back. You slowly inched toward it, the back of your hand extended so it could smell you. It’s deep brown eyes regarded you with curiosity, its head dipping down to give a huff at your hand. You were positively giddy with excitement, but you kept your excitement in check, not wanting to scare the beautiful creature before you. The horse huffed at your hand once more before it pressed its muzzle into your hand a bit more, hoping for some scratches. Reigning in the giddy squeal that threatened to leave you lips, you stepped a bit closer to the horse, gently scratching at it’s face.

“Do you like her?” Sidon asked from a few steps behind you. You turned a bit to face him, not stopping your scratches on the horse’s muzzle, a wide grin on your face. “She’s breathtaking, Sidon. Whoever she belongs to loves her very much.”

“Well, then, I guess she’ll be in good hands.” You turned at the familiar voice, smile growing even bigger. Zelda and Link smiled at you as the people around parted for them. “Link! Princess! I didn’t expect to see you for a while yet!” You went to the Princess, wrapping her up in a quick hug. She hugged you back quite tightly, a slight flush colouring your cheeks while Link chuckled into his hand. You stuck your tongue out at him as Zelda let you go, earning an odd look from the princess before she turned to look at Link, who just shrugged.

“We arrived during the ceremony, so we didn’t want to interrupt. But, we came with a gift for you! Her name is Mila.” You tilted your head in confusion at the princess, silently mouthing “Mila?” before you were bumped by something long and warm. A few people around you chuckled as you turned, running your hands along the length of Mila’s face, still trying to process what Zelda just told you. “But…isn’t she one of the royal horses? I can’t accept this gift! She’s too valuable!” You looked to Sidon, pleading with your eyes at him, before looking back to Zelda and Link.

Sidon shook his head and smiled at you when your gaze returned to him. He couldn’t believe you didn’t think you could accept Mila. “_____, it would be rude to not accept your gift. After all, Princess Zelda and Link came all this way to give her to you, for becoming the culinary ambassador.” You pouted some, turning your attention back to the topic at hand. Mila nudged your hands some, hoping to get more scratches, which you absentmindedly started up again.

“Thank you, Zelda, Link, but…” Your words trailed off as you blinked rapidly, your mouth clamping shut as you turned your focus to Mila. Concern flashed over Zelda’s face, her mouth turning down in a frown. Sidon noticed Zelda seemed about to say something, but he shook his head, the princess’s expression crestfallen. Link saw the look, so he gently held Zelda’s elbow, tilting his head when she looked at him, before he led her away. Sidon sighed before turning his attention to you, noticing that you had leaned your forehead against Mila’s face. He frowned slightly, wondering why you were acting so strange. Surely you liked your gift, right?

You breathed in Mila’s soft hay and horse scent, trying to calm your tears, which you honestly hadn’t expected. A large, gentle hand rested on the small of your back, moving in slow soothing circles. You sighed, closing your eyes as you concentrated on the soothing motions, knowing Sidon would give you all the time you needed to feel better. Mila wasn’t as patient though.

The alabaster mare pulled her face from yours, huffing into your face as if telling you that it was time to talk to Sidon. You blinked a few times in alarm, her breath hot and fast in your face, but you did feel better, so you turned to Sidon. He eyed you carefully, his hand stilling on your back, searching your slightly puffy eyes with thinly veiled worry. “Why the tears, my little siren?”

You loosed a breath from your lips, hoping you were able to tell him without crying again. “I guess it’s all finally setting in.” He tilted his head to the side, his crest dipping down as if in confusion. You tried again. “It seems weird to think that I’ll be leaving in a few days. And,” You swallowed a bit thickly, “I guess I didn’t really think I would be walking the whole way, but I was not expecting such an amazing gift.” Understanding flashed across his eyes as he kneeled down in front of you, his arms wide in offering. You closed the distance between you, holding onto his neck tight, a rough sigh leaving your lips when his arms wrapped around you.

Sidon smoothed your hair some, kissing the top of your head. “_____, you’ll be back here in the Domain in no time. You’ll probably only be gone a few weeks before you return.” Sidon didn’t mention that those weeks would most likely be excruciating for him, but he hoped you would miss him as much as he would miss you. “Tottika will be going with you too, both as a companion and as protection. We wouldn’t let our newly appointed culinary ambassador go anywhere alone, now.” Sidon would make sure that you were safe while you were away. He couldn’t even begin to think of you going alone, especially with how danger seemed to always be close to you.

You smiled against his shoulder, your hold on his neck tightening some, knowing he needed reassuring as much as you. The trip hadn’t even started yet, and you were already worried about how it was going to go. Hell, you weren’t even sure you were ready to leave. The domain was a part of you, a part of your soul now, and just the thought of being away from the lush waters and friendly people in the Domain seemed overwhelming and impossible. A nagging thought tugged at your brain, wanting to be acknowledged, but you shoved it away. You didn’t want to think about _that_ particular part, especially because you knew it would make leaving that much harder.

Pulling back a little so you could kiss Sidon’s crest, you waited until he was looking at you before smiling as brightly as you could. “Thank you, Sidon. I know this trip will be a big change, but I feel a bit better about it now.” He smiled back at you, glad that you were feeling better, before pressing a light kiss to your forehead. “Anything for you, my little siren.” You stuck your tongue out at him, which made him chuckle, before you stepped out of his arms, looking around.

“Do you think I upset Link and the princess? I seriously hope I didn’t.” Sidon stood as you thought allowed, eyes searching for the two Hylians in question. He spotted them a little ways away, looking in your direction. Zelda perked up right away, standing in a fluid motion, Link a little surprised at her sudden change in demeanor, asking with her eyes if it was okay to come back over. You spotted them a second later, waving at the princess with a smile, hoping they would come back over, so you could apologise and thank them correctly for Mila.

“I don’t think you did, ____. It looks more like they were worried about you.” Zelda and Link quickly made their way over, the princess holding your hands gently in hers whenever she got close. “Are you doing better now, _____?” The princess asked, worry still marring her pretty features.

Smiling reassuringly at her, you nodded, laughing lightly at her delighted squeal. She quickly flew into all of the things you would need to take care of Mila, including what kind of treats she liked. Link added his own pointers too, saying that all the horses liked Swift Carrots. One of the guards that had come with the princess and Link took Mila to the small stables that were in the domain as you all chatted. It wasn’t until late that evening that you all realised you were hungry.

A quick dinner was had before you all bid each other good night, promising to talk again in the morning. You thanked Zelda and Link again for Mila, promising the latter that you would take special care of her, which Link appreciated. His personal horse, Hyah, was Mila’s sire, so he had helped raise her into the wonderfully sweet and spunky horse she was now. He could tell you were already very attached to her, especially after you stopped in the stable before dinner to braid some of her mane, adoring it with some of the pins you had in your hair.

Zelda looked over her shoulder as you and Sidon walked away, lost in conversation on your way to the hut, a thoughtful look on her face. “Do you think…” Link looked at her, eyes curious, “they’ll be able to grow from the separation? I mean, they already seem so joined at the hip. What if they can’t deal with the separation?” Zelda grabbed his sleeve in her unease, but noticed his soft smile, his eyes warm and understanding. Link took her hand in his, rubbing the back gently before he brought it to his lips for a kiss, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Isn’t there a saying along the lines of ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder?’” Zelda smiled, a light flush on her cheeks. “If we’re any indication of it, I think they will be fine; better than fine, actually, from what I saw on her sash.” Zelda looked at him with obvious curiosity, her mouth opening to ask about it, but he put a finger to her lips, winking. She really wanted to ask, but if Link was being like this, it must be something amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Phew, today was a long day. I’m so ready for bed, but also not, you know?.” A soft chuckle was your only answer, which was fine. You two had talked a lot today, to the point where the silence was welcome, though not tense or strange. It was nice, especially after everything that had happened. You were also secretly glad that it was all over, though you tried not to dwell too long on what it meant was coming in just a few short days.

You sighed as you ran your fingers through your hair, combing the strands out of the braid it had been in almost all day. Sidon walked leisurely beside you, neither one of you in a hurry for the day to end, though the sun had long since disappeared behind the luminous stone cliffs. The sun had been a bit stronger today, and the whole of the Domain was lightly illuminated by an inner light, giving everything a soft, blue glow. You glanced at Sidon beside you, hands stilling in your hair at the sight before you.

Soft, warm light came from Sidon, illuminating his fins and the little spots along his crest. The little spots on his tail were softly glowing too, along with the slightly larger ones on the backs of his upper arms. Your eyes raked over his body, trying to see where else he was glowing, not realising that you had stopped walking. Sidon noticed a few steps later that you weren’t beside him anymore, turning to give you a curious look.

He slowly walked over to you, the corners of his mouth tipping upward in a small smile at the look of awe and overall astonishment that graced your lovely features. You gingerly held one of his forearms in both of your hands, your hair forgotten, marvelling at the beautiful glow as you trailed your fingers lightly over his fins. Sidon was content to watch you, loving the way the glow illuminated your skin. He would have loved to just lay out on some grass and watch you be fascinated with his glowing, but mother nature had other plans.

You both looked up as you felt a few drops of rain land on you, the rain not really registering in your brain until it was pouring. “Come on, _____!” Sidon grabbed one of your hands, your other hand fisting your skirts, as he started pulling you along in a run. You started laughing out of now where, squealing whenever a particularly big drop fell on you or the water splashed up your legs. Your laugh was infectious, and soon Sidon was laughing along with you as you both made your way to the hut, barreling into the door. “Ahhh, hurry up, Sidon!” You cried between squeals, using his arm that still held your hand in an attempt to block some of the rain.

Sidon was able to get the door open after a few tries, both of you tumbling inside with a fit of giggles. Sidon closed the door as you went to find a towel, your dress sticking to your legs in odd ways. You glared playfully at Sidon when you heard his chuckle, moving from foot to foot so your dress made more silly sounds. “Guess I better take this off before trying to dry off.”

Removing the ceremonial sash delicately first, you finally got a good look at it, not noticing that Sidon had stilled in his search for a towel. The sash was somewhat similar to Sidon’s, deep blue in color, with silver embellishments and embroidery along the border, though a bit more slender for your body. The Zora symbol held the two ends together about five inches from the crossed ends, with beautiful blue stones in the center of each silver crescent. You ran your fingers lightly over the stones, marvelling at the way it seemed to be…not alive, but something akin to it. Sidon watched you with bated breath as you set the sash on the desk, fingers trailing over the length of it once more before shrugging, remembering the soaked dress you were still in. You chuckled a bit as you slide out of the dress, draping it over the chair by the desk before drying off. Sidon’s breath came out in a whoosh, but he quickly grabbed another towel and started patting your hair dry, hoping you hadn’t heard it.

“Aren’t you going to dry off too?” You inquired, though you secretly loved that he was drying your hair. He smiled sweetly at you, hands lightly pressing your hair into the towel. “I’d rather you be dried off and warm first. I’d hate for you to get sick, _____. Though, I could nurse you back to health if that were the case.” Pleasant warmth bloomed through your chest, and you smiled fondly at Sidon. _I’m going to miss this silly, charming shark boy. He’s always so sweet and adorable. I don’t know how I’m going to leave in a few days._

You sighed, the thought sobering you up some, but you quickly shook your head. You weren’t going to let those kinds of thoughts ruin this moment, especially since these kind of days were going to end much sooner than you’d like. Sidon frowned slightly, his hold on your hair lost when you shook your head. He watched as you draped the towel on a stool close to the hearth, quickly getting a fire started before going in search of something warm and dry to wear. You seemed lost in thought, your forehead dipping slightly with a small frown, your bottom lip caught in your teeth.

“You know,” You turned to Sidon as you slipped a simple night gown on, using your hands to pull your damp hair through the hole before combing your fingers through. Sidon quickly dried off, tossing the towel towards the small kitchen before coming over. “It’s been quite some time since we’ve just sat and talked like that. It was nice, and I hope we do that more. Though, it might have to wait until your return.” You smiled warmly at him, in full agreement. “It was nice, wasn’t it? But what's stopping us from talking now?” Sidon sat close to the fire, one leg bent while the other wasn't, arms outstretched and inviting, bringing your attention back to the soft glow of his fins and spots. You placed your hands in his, allowing him to pull you down and into him, settling comfortably with one arm supporting your back.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before…” Your voice trailed off as you started inspecting his arm again, taking a seat on Sidon’s bent leg. “It’s something I’ve only ever observed on my father and sister, so I think it only happens for members of the royal family. It's brightest during the summer months, since the sun is so much stronger.” You pulled his arm closer to your face, your mouth falling open slightly. Now that you were warm inside the hut, you could fully appreciate Sidon’s glow, completely oblivious of Sidon’s gaze on you. When you didn’t reply, Sidon tilted his head to the side, trying to get a look at her face. If he had had any qualms of his feelings for you, they would have been washed away by the look of utter amazement and awe on your face.

The light illuminated your lovely features warmly, your eyes alight with wonder and astonishment, you mouth open in a silent “O” as if you hadn’t realised it was open. Sidon slide his gaze to his arm, trying to see what was making you so mesmerised, but he couldn’t make heads or tails of it. It just seemed like the bioluminescent light that always seemed to glow brightly when the sun shone it’s brightest. Still, he loved how you were so amazed by the glow, shaking his head slightly as he smiled.

Your eyes seemed to break from their spell when you noticed Sidon’s side fins move, gaze traveling up to his crest. Getting to your knees, you grazed your fingers lightly over the spots, hands going in both directions as he dipped his head down. He smiled, arms wrapping around your waist as he took in your sweet, calming scent. Your hands met at the centre of his crest again before going down the length of his tail. Sidon sighed, concentrating on the soothing feel while he tried to soak up as much of you as he could. Your days together were drawing to a close much faster than he wanted, but he was going to spend every moment he could with you before you were gone.

Neither one of you said much the rest of the night. After you’d explored every one of Sidon’s glowing spots and fins, you tried to look at him, but he wouldn’t budge. So, you rested the side of your face on his crest, gently raking your fingers back and forth over his scales, content to let him hold you for as long as he wanted, a small but happy smile on your lips. He loosed a deep sigh some time later, his hold loosening on you only to let you settle back against him. You snuggled into his chest, your ear over his heart, your fingers making lazy shapes and patterns over his pale scales as you slowly nodded off to the steady beat of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, another chapter is down~
> 
> What do you all think about where this is going? o:  
> What did you think of Link's horse's name? XD  
> I think this was my first real scene with fluff for this fic. What did you all think? I seriously hope it doesn't seem forced or anything >>;;
> 
> We're getting fairly close to the end~ Oh, that reminds me! I read the comments about ending this too soon, and I'm right there with you!  
> I've got a few more ideas for a couple more chapters, so you lucky, lucky minnows are in for a treat~
> 
> I've got a very little bit written of the next chapter already, so please keep an eye out for it <3


	21. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers~  
> Thanks for being patient with me as I got this chapter sorted out. I hope it's worth the wait~ <3
> 
> As always, thank you so very much for all the love this fic is getting <3  
> You have no idea how happy it makes me~

The next few days flew by in a blur, though you and Sidon did a whole lot of nothing. You two were even more inseparable than before. Neither one of you were ever far away from each other. Sidon’s duties were gratefully put on hold, and Kayden and Kodah even let you have your time. They knew they needed to get used to the kitchen being just the two of them again, so what better time than now to start getting acclimated again? Still, you felt bad that you were leaving, so you wrote down as many as your recipes as you could, so they could switch up the menu if they so choose.

With nothing planned for either of you, your days were spent relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. One lazy and warm day was spent at Mikau Lake, simply swimming or playing in the water, before relaxing on the shore or floating along the water’s surface on Sidon’s chest. It quickly became one of your favourite days in the Domain, especially so after you were gone.

The day after was spent preparing all your packs, and then double checking said packs. Even though you were only going to be gone at most two weeks, you didn’t want to forget anything, which Sidon teased you about. Still, after he was done teasing you, he did remind you to pack your ambassador’s sash. You had thought about not taking it, saying it was too fancy and formal, but Sidon brought up the point that it was also your badge of office, so you relented. He helped you take them to the stables, setting them just outside of Mila’s stall so they could be tied and secured to her saddle. Feeling silly, you decided that you’d drape your sash around her neck, one, to show your position, and two, so it didn’t get wrinkled. Sidon gave you a funny look when you mentioned that, but you just shrugged. You’d make sure to wear it once the Foothill Stable was in sight, which made him feel a bit better.

Your last day was spent at the hut, though you did make an exception to see Mila and give her a few hay and swift carrot biscuits you had been working on. She gladly ate all the ones that didn’t turn out, which made you laugh and shake your head at the silly mare. Sidon leaned against the doorway of the stable as you brushed her coat and mane, neither one of you feeling the need to talk. He did notice that you seemed to be lost in thought more and more as you finished, a small dip forming in between your eyebrows.

Sidon couldn’t help the curiosity that built up in him the longer you were silent, especially when you stopped to look out past the bridge leading out of the Domain. “Is everything alright, _____? You’ve been awfully quiet since grooming Mila.” Though your expression didn’t change, Sidon did noticed your grip on the railing tighten slightly. He leaned on the railing beside you, content to wait until you had your thoughts in order, however long that may take. Sidon’s eyes fell on you when you sighed, not liking the melancholy sound of it.

“I just…” You sighed again, as if trying to steel yourself, “I’m thinking that I can’t do this. I’m worried about the trip to Goron City, I’m worried about being away from my home.” Sidon couldn’t help the happiness that bloomed in him. He was quite glad that you thought of the Domain as your home now. You let go of the railing, resting your chin on your hands as you propped your arms on the rail. “I guess I’m trying to say that I’m terrified of the unknown. I have no idea how anything is going to go, and it makes me uneasy and nervous.”

Sidon’s hand slid along the rail, stopping a little ways from your elbow, before his other hand gripped the rail next to your other elbow, his chin resting on the top of your head. Breathing in his fresh water scent, you closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth you could feel radiating from his chest into your back. Sidon had never held you like this, and while you were pleasantly surprised, you couldn’t ignore the overall feeling of being safe and warm in his embrace.

“_____,” He breathed your name into your hair, “I may seem biased, but I think you will do amazing, and the Gorons are going to love you.” He didn’t feel like he needed to mention that you were loved by his people and himself; he was sure you knew. You snorted a bit, but didn’t reply. “And if they don’t like you, we’ll have some interesting meetings with their ambassadors should that arise.” Both of you were quiet for some time, long enough that Sidon was about to suggest heading to the hut, when you spoke again, but he almost didn’t catch it. Your voice was so low, like you didn’t want to voice it out loud.

“I really don’t think I can do this.” Sidon felt his heart clench at the unease and uncertainty in your voice. “Of course you can, _____, and you’re going to have a great time in Goron City.” You shook your head slightly, like that wasn’t what you meant.

“But…I don’t think I can say it tomorrow. It seems too final, like I’m not coming back. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea for me to do; maybe I shouldn’t have taken the position.” Sidon’s arms wrapped around your waist, his hold on you firm as he held you to his chest.

“_____, you will come back.” The way he declared it made it seem like there was no arguing it. Though you still felt uneasy about tomorrow, you did feel a little better knowing that Sidon felt so sure you would be back without a hitch. Still needing a bit more reassuring, you rested your arms on his around you, content to stand there in companionable silence. You really didn’t want to leave this place, this moment, with Sidon, but you knew you had a long day tomorrow.

“I guess we better head back to the hut. I need to try and get as much sleep as I can.” You sighed as you patted Sidon’s arms, feeling tired, but knowing sleep would probably elude you tonight, your nerves twisting and turning in your stomach. Almost as if he could read your thoughts, Sidon released all but your hand, squeezing gently, before leading you to the hut. You changed as if on autopilot, only breaking out of your reverie when Sidon pulled you to the bed, cradling you close to his chest, rubbing soothing circles along your back to try and help you to relax.

When you did finally fall asleep, you didn’t sleep well, tossing and turning in Sidon’s embrace. Your mind full of different things that could go wrong in the coming weeks, the sleep you surely needed for the long trip eluded you. Sidon was a goddess send, combing his fingers through your hair, a gentle rumble near constant from deep in his chest as he held you, trying as hard as he could to help you sleep. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but you finally fell asleep, head resting over his heart, arms curled against your chest.

Sidon warred internally with himself. While he wanted to sleep himself, for he knew he wouldn’t sleep well the entire time you were away, he also wanted to watch your sleeping form as long as he could. He wanted to memorise your face, the way your eyelashes made little shadows on your cheeks, or how your lips parted slightly in sleep, so he could think of you with a clear image while you were away from him. Sidon threw the arm that wasn’t wrapped around you over his eyes with a sigh, the conflicting feelings making him more tired.

~~~~~~~~~~

Much too soon, the next morning arrived, and with it, the start of your journey up Death Mountain, to Goron City. As tired as you still were, you knew you had to get on the road early in order to make it to the Foothill Stable before nightfall. You got up with a groan, stretching your arms above your head as you tried to will your eyes to stay open. Sidon seemed to be in agreement with you if the huff of frustration from under his arm over his eyes was any indication. Smiling tiredly at the sleepy prince, you leaned over and placed a quick kiss to his cheek before getting up to dress in a simple travel tunic and trousers.

Though you knew you should be going, you felt yourself lingering on adjusting your tunic, or taking longer on brushing your hair out. You knew you were stalling, to spend just a little bit longer here before you would be gone, but you couldn’t seem to make yourself hurry. Sidon also seemed to be doing the same, randomly tugging you to him for a hug or a kiss, sometimes trailing his fingers along your arm as you walked by, or running them through your hair. While you usually would have told him to stop and let you get ready, you could tell he was going to have a difficult time of this trip as well, which made you feel equal parts glad and upset..

When you procrastinated as long as you could, Sidon opened the door to the hut. You took one last look around the large room before you sighed, set your shoulders, and walked out towards the Domain one last time.

Tottika was already waiting for you in front of Mipha’s statue, Mila’s reins held in the opposite hand of his spear. Your ambassador sash was laying across the saddle, but instead of draping it over your shoulers, you looped it over Mila’s neck, grabbing the reins from Tottika for a second to slide them through the hole. Smiling as you handed them back to him, you turned to the gathering people, including Kayden and Kodah. You wished you could say bye to the little minnows too, but knew it was most likely too early for them to be up. Sidon stayed close by the entire time, which helped calm your nerves, though people were giving you both funny looks. After a short while, you slipped away unnoticed, heading up to the throne room.

Muzu and the other advisors were no where to be seen as you made your way to the dais, the water surrounding it helping to calm you some. The king smiled kindly down at you as you straightened up from your bow. King Dorephan tilted his head some, taking in your tired eyes and slight fidgeting.

“Are you ready for this trip, _____? We can postpone it if we need to. I’m sure one of the Goron visiting the Domain wouldn’t mind taking a message for us.” While you appreciated the king’s suggestion, you shook your head and smiled, your shoulders slumping as a big sigh left your lips.

“I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, Your Highness. I mean, if we postponed this, it would just come back again, so I might as well get this over with, you know?” You shrugged your shoulders, the unease you used to feel in the presence of the king no longer bothering you as much as before. King Dorephan chortled, clear understanding in his eyes. “Then, miss culinary ambassador, I wish you and Tottika the very best on your journey. Safe travels, and may Hylia watch over you.”

You bowed to the king, but didn’t leave as he expected, which was plain by the surprise that flashed across his eyes before his expression became one of curiosity. “Can I ask a favour of you, Sire? Could you please watch over Sidon?” The king’s expression turned to a knowing one, but he nodded, a grin breaking out on his face. “I mean, I know you already watch over him, since he’s your son and all, but…” Your words got all jumbled, making you slightly groan in frustration. The king chuckled at your silliness, which made you feel a little better about your outburst.

“I understand what you mean, _____, and I will make sure to watch over him for you.” A sudden blush creeped up your face, but you quickly shook your head to clear it, not noticing the loving smile the king gave you. “Is there anything else, _____?” You shook your head as you took a deep breath, smiling up at the king once last time. “That’s all, Your Majesty. I better be off, though. I’m sure the Gorons don’t want to be kept waiting.” You bowed one last time, giving the king one last nod before you turned and left the throne room.

Kayden and Kodah were waiting for you at the base of the steps, Kodah looking close to tears. Offering her a warm smile as you got closer, you were a bit surprised when she all but collapsed into you, hugging you tight. You felt like laughing seeing her like this, but it also warmed your heart, so you hugged her back just as tightly. “We’ll miss you here in the Domain, _____.” She pulled back to look into your face, hands on your shoulders, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. “Learn as much as you can too. You already know people will be anxiously awaiting your new recipes.” You were nodding to her when you felt a hand rest on your head. Looking over your shoulder, you smiled at Kayden, turning to him to give his hand a shake.

“The kitchen won’t be the same without you, but I’m sure we’ll manage fine. Just focus on your duties there, and we’ll focus on things here.” You nodded at him before giving him a two finger salute. “You got it, boss.” Kayden shook his head at you, smiling, before he stepped away to let you climb into Mila’s saddle. As you adjusted your grip on the reins, a large, red hand came to rest on your thigh. You looked up into Sidon’s face, trying to keep the flush that was slowly building from becoming into a blush.

Sidon noticed you stiffen slightly before looking at him, a light colouring on your cheeks, but he didn’t comment on it, instead lightly squeezing your thigh. “Are you ready, _____? Foothill Stable is a long ride from here.” You felt your nerves start to twist your stomach into knots, but you nodded nonetheless, not trusting your voice now. “Well, then, let’s be off.” Sidon was going to escort you and Tottika as far as Inogo Bridge, and then you would be out of the Domain, out of his reach. He knew it was selfish of him to ask you for him to escort you both, but he needed to make sure you at least made it out of the Domain safe.

The short journey through the Domain was uneventful since many of the monsters hadn’t fared well during the extra cold and snowy winter. Remnants of their long cold fires and some supplies were all that remained of them in the area, which Sidon was glad for, though he knew they would be back soon. He made a mental note to tell Bazz that patrols further out would need to start up again.

Though you hadn’t spoken much since leaving the Domain, only saying short sentences or opting to nod in reply, you got even quieter as the Inogo Bridge came into view. Subconsciously, you pulled up on the reins, Mila’s hoofbeats getting slower and slower. Tottika turned, noticing the rhythm of hoofbeats all but stop, mouth open to say something, but Sidon shook his head, making a slight waving motion with the hand that you couldn’t see. He nodded before turning, continuing along the bridge to wait on the other side.

Sidon heard a shaky breath leave your lips, your hands clenching Mila’s reins so tight, your knuckles were white. You seemed to be lost in your thoughts, like you were trying to convince yourself to go across that bridge, gaze forward, but not really seeing anything. His heart clenched at how stiff you were in the saddle, like you really didn’t want to be with Mila either. As gently as he could, Sidon cradled your hands in his, slowly prying your vice gripped fingers from the reins.

You seemed to come back to the present as he slowly rubbed the backs of your hands with his thumbs, being mindful of his claws as he made gentle, soothing circles. After another shaky breath, blinking your eyes into focus, you looked at Sidon, your eyes glassy and wide. He tightened his grip on your hands, the look of pain and uncertainty in your eyes tearing him up inside. “Everything will be fine, _____. Tottika knows the route, and he’ll make sure nothing happens to you.” Sidon squeezed your hands a bit tighter, reassuring himself at the same time.

Your lip trembled as you tried to keep from crying. You knew as soon as the tears started falling, you wouldn’t be able to stop. “B-but…” You closed your eyes with another shaky breath, concentrating on the feel of Sidon’s thumbs over the backs of your hands. “I can’t say it…I don’t want to say it…” Just the thought of uttering ‘goodbye’ made your tears threaten to spill from your eyes. Sidon internally panicked; you didn’t cry often, so he didn’t know what to do to help you feel better.

“Then don’t say it.” You blinked a few times, clearing your eyes as confusion crossed your face. Sidon looked from your joined hands to your face. He scrambled for something to say, anything at all that would make you feel even a tiny bit better about leaving. “Say, ‘see you soon’ instead.” He gave your joined hands a little shake. “See you soon, my pearl. Learn abundantly and make friends. I’ll see you when you return home.” He offered you the best charming smile he could, earning a very light, but genuine chuckle, as well as a roll of the eyes.

“See you soon, shark boy. Try not to mope too terribly while we’re away.” You tried to keep your tone light, but you couldn’t keep the quiver out of it. Sidon’s smile became a bit crestfallen, hating to see you so upset, and being unable to do much of anything about it. He absentmindedly squeezed your hands, his gaze going out to the other side of the bridge. He wasn’t sure how he was going to not mope about, but he would try his hardest. He would try anything you asked of him.

You tapped a finger to the point of his crest, startling him out of his thoughts. “I kinda like being able to reach your crest without you having to bend.” You chuckled lightly at his surprised expression. “Being this high is pretty nice too, but I don’t know if I could be this high all the time like you.” Sidon blinked at you, trying to gauge the change in your demeanor and the soft smile on your face. _Come on, shark boy, work with me here. I’m trying to make this a little easier on both of us._ He seemed to take your bait, his golden eyes gleaming with mirth before his lips grew into a sinful grin.

Sidon was everywhere in an instant, one hand cradled the back of your head, the other the small of your back, as his lips crushed yours. He held you as tight as he dared, needing to feel you pressed against him one last time before he would be starving for you in the coming weeks. Slightly surprised, but thoroughly pleased, you returned Sidon’s assault with your own, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. A low rumble of approval traveled through you from deep in his chest, the whimper that broke from your lips only spurring Sidon on more. His tongue delved into your parted lips, duelling with yours before sucking your bottom lip between his own and lightly biting. You sucked in a breath, your mind foggy and completely attuned to him as he assaulted your lips hungrily. Knowing you needed to breathe soon, but far from wanting to break the kiss, you held out for as long as you could, never breaking contact with Sidon.

Reluctantly, Sidon pulled away, resting his crest against your forehead as you both caught your breath. Your eyes fluttered open lazily, eyes glazed over with lust and something he couldn’t quite place. The lovely, dark blush on your cheeks, paired with your kiss swollen lips almost had him ordering Tottika to make himself scarce, but he refrained with all his will. “You should get going, _____, before it gets too late, and before I lose control of myself.” You shivered at the implications in his husky voice, but found yourself nodding. Sidon made himself take a step back from you, fighting a wicked grin as he saw you try and get your bearings again.

Taking a deep breath before slowly letting it out, you willed yourself to calm before spurring Mila on, already knowing you would have to give her some treats for taking so long. You were almost to the middle of the bridge when Sidon called you. Mila didn’t stop though, so you turned in the saddle, a bit confused by his excitement.

“Whenever you return, I’ll have a gift for you!” Your brow furrowed in confusion, one hand even letting go of the reins as you shook your head. “Sidon, that’s not how gifts work! You either give them to a person or you wait. You don’t tell them about it first.” Sidon didn’t reply though, instead just giving you a wink before waving at you. Belatedly, you realised you were across the bridge and headed to where Tottika was standing, patiently waiting for you.

You turned your torso back to Sidon, your nerves twisting your stomach into tighter knots. He must have seen the look on your face, but instead of coming to you, he simply smiled that charming smile you loved so much and motioned with his finger for you to turn around. You bit your lip, unsure if you could do it. But, you had no choice, as Mila was taking you further and further away from the Domain and Sidon.

Before you lost sight of him, you tried to smile back, blowing a kiss to him just before you couldn’t see him anymore. As the thought set in, and your tears felt like they would overflow, you took a shaky breath before turning around in the saddle, not looking back.

Sidon watched you two for as long as he could, his heart going out to you as you blew a kiss his way before you were out of sight. His shoulders slumped as his bravado left him, his heart traveling further and further away from him. He gave himself a few minutes to mope before remembering what you said. With a deep sigh, Sidon squared his shoulders, took one last glance in the direction you had gone, before turning to return to the Domain.

“Just two weeks. Two weeks and you’ll be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, another chapter is done~
> 
> I wanted to let you all know that I might be going on a small hiatus. There are some things that have popped up for me irl that are sapping my positive vibes, and it's putting a damper on my overall mood. I'll still attempt to write, as well as answer comments, but please be patient with me while I try and sort everything out.  
> I love you all and I hope you'll be around when I come back <3
> 
> You can reach me on tumblr @ tsukinolovessidon if you have any questions or whatever. I'll try and check Ao3 as well, but tumblr will be the better place to get in touch with me.


	22. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both you and Sidon have some adjusting to do while you're away. You try and get used to the heat of Death Mountain, and Sidon to the thought of you not being in the Domain for long periods of time. Things end up working out, but something is on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys, it's me, Tsuki, hello~!!!! >w<
> 
> So, first things first, I'm so sorry for how long I've been away. Every time I got an email about kudos, I felt the urge to finish this chapter grow more and more. I've honestly had it mostly done for a little while, but life got seriously crazy. From being diagnosed with something that has turned my whole life upside down, to being in the ER for an evening cause of said diagnosis, my in laws being here for two of the longest weeks of my life and finally being gone as of yesterday... It's been hectic to say the least. And I know that those are kinda shitty excuses, and you're right! I missed writing this, and I missed shark daddy, and all of you!
> 
> So, moving forward, I'm going to try and get back into my posting schedule. I have quite a few ideas left for this story, but I've also got another story in mind that I've been wanting to write for some time now. I'm going to try and finish this one before I get serious with the other, but when that one comes around, I hope you read that one too~! <3
> 
> Okay, enough rambling from me. I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter~! *bows profusely*

Tottika was quiet as you cried your eyes out, though you tried to be as silent as you could. You tried many times to calm your tears, to focus on the path or anything other than your sorrow, but it was no use. Secretly, you were very happy Tottika didn’t seem like much of a talker. Occasionally, he would hop into the waters of the Zora River close by, like he was trying to give you some privacy, before it was no longer close to the route. Mila kept a quick and steady pace as you turned up the path, the trees lightly swaying in the breeze as birdsong perfumed the air. Tottika didn’t try talking to you until all he could hear were your quiet sniffles.

After a few minutes, you noticed Tottika stealing glances back at you, almost like he wanted to say something. Wiping your eyes, you attempted to smile at him when you caught his attention. For a little while after that, you tried to strike up a conversation with him, but he was quite shy. He finally opened up when you asked him what kind of fish was his favorite, and then it was like the flood gates were opened; he _wouldn’t stop talking_ after that _._ In a way, it was a good thing; it helped you keep your mind off of Sidon and the Domain.

Mila halted with a huff of annoyance, so you were taking a small break at a little stream when Tottika really surprised you. You two had been asking each other questions back and forth, mainly to pass the time. His questions had been mainly easy ones to answer, like where you lived before the Domain (a tiny town not many knew of), and if you miss your family (not really), when he asked you if you were thinking of marrying Prince Sidon. You were sipping from one of the water bottles you’d brought along, almost choking on it in your surprise. After you were able to breathe normally again, you totally avoided the question by getting Mila ready to go again. Tottika hid his grin, though he couldn’t contain it when he saw the dark blush all over your face.

Knowing that he hit the nail on the head, he didn’t stop pestering you with questions about Sidon until you could see the top of Foothill Stable. Needless to say, you were very glad to see the stable, spurring Mila into a gallop to get there faster, leaving Tottika in the dust to catch up. You pulled up on the reins once you were fairly close, a cloud of dust floating past you as people looked curiously over. You slid from Mila’s saddle and moved to her face, pulling your ambassador’s sash from around her neck and over you before scratching her muzzle.

Tottika caught up as you were giving Mila some treats and patting her neck lovingly as you cooed at her. He huffed in annoyance at you, but you feigned innocence before grabbing the reins, leading Mila over to the counter of the stable. Most of the people nearby had lost their interest in you, thank goodness, but now you had to find and talk to the Goron escort. Trying to keep the frown from your face, you walked up to the counter, the man working it smiling broadly at you.

“Hello, hello, traveler! Welcome to the Foothill Stable! I am Ozunda, the owner of this stable. Are you looking to board your horse? Stay the night? Or perhaps both?” The man’s voice was pleasant, if a little forced sounding, but you smiled back. “Uhm, hello. I’m _____, the Zora culinary ambassador.” The title felt weird on your tongue, even though it was true. “I’m supposed to meet a Goron escort here?” Your last sentence sounded more like a question, so you smiled a little bit more, hoping the man wouldn’t notice.

Ozunda brought a hand to his chin in thought, stroking his short braided beard, before his eyes lit up with realisation. “Ah! Yes, a Goron named Krane has been waiting on the side of the stable for a little while now. I bet he’s the one you’re looking for.”

You exchanged a few more words with Ozunda before handing Tottika Milla’s reins. “I’m going to go look for Krane. I’ll be right back.” Tottika nodded at you before you walked away, neither of you noticing a solitary figure watching you from the shade of a nearby tree.

~~~~~~~~~~

You found Krane a few minutes later and, after introducing yourself and being caught in a crushing bear hug, followed him back to where Tottika was standing close to the stables. The two talked for a few minutes about Tottika and Mila’s accommodations for the duration of your stay with the Gorons, and then you were off. You gave Mila’s muzzle a quick kiss before you left, making Tottika promise to take good care of her while you were away.

You waved to Mila and Tottika for as long as you could before they were swallowed up by the towering walls of rock around you and Krane. Long, dark shadows slowly moved across the ominously tall rock walls, making you feel as tiny as an ant. If it weren’t for Krane causing a general ruckus and being much bigger than you made you feel much better about the trek up the mountain side. You couldn’t shake the feeling that something felt off, but you focused on learning what you could from Krane, the feeling slowly leaving your mind the further up you went.

~~~~~~~~~~

Word spread quickly after your departure that the Zora had a new ambassador. The Rito sent an ambassador to ask for your presence in their lands next, followed closely by the Hylians and Gerudos. While Sidon was glad that the Domain would soon have more cuisine choices, as well as more visitors and trade, he couldn’t help the sinking feeling that seemed to settle lower and lower in his stomach with each new audience. He knew what it meant, but he wasn’t all that happy about it. It meant you would be further from home, further from _him_ , for even longer than you both had been hoping for.

He tried to keep his mind off the thought that you wouldn’t be back in two weeks like originally planned. Sidon thought constantly about you and how much he missed you, but he knew you would want him to focus on his duties. So he did just that; he threw himself into meetings and helping around the domain as much as he could. Most nights, Sidon didn’t even remembering making it to his chambers before sliding into his resting pool, mind and body totally exhausted. His mornings weren’t much better; usually he would wake up just as tired as before. Still, he tried to hide just how tired he was, especially at meetings.

It was at one such meeting that the topic of your return came up. You had only been gone a few days, but there were already many new faces in the inn and shop, as well as the ambassadors from Hyrule and Gerudo, and the ambassador from Rito Village. And more people seemed to be arriving every hour from the smaller villages.

“Then she should just leave from the Foothill Stable, with Tottika and another guard.”

Sidon shook himself from his thoughts, hoping the council members and his father hadn’t noticed his lapse in attention, or the partially concealed yawns behind his papers or hand. Many of them were giving Muzu a wide array of looks, some of them even looking at him like he’d sprouted another set of whiskers. Sidon couldn’t help the well of pride that went through him. To think so many people missed you and wanted you home! However, his good feelings were short lived.

“I understand that the Domain is a bit far from Rito Village, Muzu, but it seems a bit…rushed for _____ to leave from the Foothill Stable. She’ll want to return here and relax a bit before heading out again.” King Dorephan supplied as the Rito ambassador nodded in agreement, her beak opening as if to say something.

Muzu coughed into his hand before speaking up again, effectively keeping the Rito woman from talking. The Rito woman’s beak snapped shut audibly, her feathers puffing up as her beak went to open again. Luckily, her fellow Rito placed an arm on hers, whispering quickly to her before she could have an outburst.

“Your Highness, the journey from the Domain to Rito Village will be a long one. Leaving from the Domain will add on at least a day of travel before _____ and whatever guard goes with her to their trip. It seems the most logical-”

“But such extreme temperature changes could make the poor girl sick!” Another council member exclaimed, others nodding in agreement. Sidon secretly agreed, but he couldn’t say that outright, though he was glad someone else was thinking about your wellbeing. As much as he wanted you back (and he _desperately_ wanted you back home), he knew your duty was to the Domain first now, as was his. Sidon clenched his fist behind his back, not noticing King Dorephan’s gaze shift to it for a moment. The council members were almost yelling at each other before King Dorephan raised his hand to silence them. He let them get settled a bit before he spoke.

“I see that everyone is in need of a small break. Let’s all have lunch before we continue, shall we?”

King Dorephan watched as the council members grumbled their way out of the throne room, most of them not noticing that Prince Sidon hadn’t left with them. Dorephan’s heart clenched for his son. He felt for him, and could easily guess what could be troubling him; He still remembered how it felt whenever his beloved wife and queen had to travel for diplomatic meetings, how he’d feel lost and aimless without her constant presence. If he could see himself from back then, he was sure he looked as Sidon did now.

With a quiet sigh, King Dorephan stood from the enchanted throne, the magics that made him appear larger than life dissipating with a soft hiss. Sidon didn’t need his king right now, he needed his father.

A gentle but firm hand on his shoulder broke Sidon from his thoughts. He looked up into his father’s face, sure his emotions were plan on his face by the look Dorephan was giving him. Sidon sighed, chuckling lightly as he looked away.

“I guess it’s pretty obvious how I feel, if you’re giving me that look.” Dorephan chuckled as he clapped his shoulder a few times before walking over to the edge of the throne room, his back to his son. “Come, Sidon, stand by me.” Sidon stood there in silence for a few moments, unsure of what his father was hinting at, but went over nonetheless.

The king looked out over the Upper Domain, watching as his people went about their day. “Sidon, do you see what I see out there?” Completely lost, Sidon looked from his father’s content face out to their people, his eyes trained towards the trails leaving the Domain. He wasn’t really sure what his father was talking about, but tried to have an open mind and actually look at the upper domain. Many Zora and Hylians were milling about, enjoying the nice weather while chatting. Some were even sunbathing, but Sidon still couldn’t think of what his father wanted.

Since you’d been gone, his mind had been a jumbled mess, and he often found himself aimlessly going about his day after the many meetings and the like were over. He was sure people were starting to say he was a lovesick little guppy, but he couldn’t bring himself out of it. Sidon had known this would be a difficult time for both of you, but he didn’t think it would affect him as much as it had.

A quiet cough brought Sidon back to the present matter, wincing slightly when he realized he had completely forgotten what his father had said. Preparing himself to be reprimanded like when he was a wee guppy, he steeled himself and stood a bit straighter, ready for the stern voice and disappointed look... that never came. Sidon’s confusion only grew more when his father started chuckling at him, his royal regalia chiming lightly as he shook his head.

“My goodness, my dear boy, if I didn’t know better, I would think you were ignoring me.” His father chuckled a bit more, Sidon’s confusion still not appeased by Dorephan’s statement. “Sidon-” He draped his arm over his son’s shoulders, tugging him closer to him, “-I understand what you’re going through. I went through it when your mother and I were first married.” Dorephan ignored the strangled sound that came out of Sidon’s mouth and continued. “I know you care deeply for _____, but you need to think about what’s best for the Domain.” Dorephan looked out towards the distant river that fed the waters of the Domain. He could remember looking out the very same way all those years ago, before his love was taken from him, before his beloved daughter was taken as well...

Dorephan sighed as he clapped Sidon’s shoulder, but stopped when he noticed his son’s face. Sidon closed his eyes, his hands clenching into fists as he tried to get this thoughts straight. “Father...I really do want to do what’s best for our people. To find someone who loves the Domain as much as I do, but who will also treat me as me, not as their king and ruler.” Dorephan felt himself nodding, his mouth open to speak again, when Sidon sighed, his hands unclenching as they dropped to his side. “I have tried looking towards our people for that person, but I didn’t find her.” Sidon looked out towards the trail and river again. “At least, not until she was here and then gone.”

Sidon turned to his father then, and though the king’s features remained unchanged, the look his son gave him was quite a strong one. “I love _____, and I know the council won’t approve because of our obvious differences, that isn’t what I want at all. I don’t care about their approval nearly as much as I used to, father. All that matters to me now is our people and _____.” Sidon looked away from his father, sure he would hear some choice words about this later, but he was losing his resolve. “I understand if you don’t approve as well, but I hope that doesn’t change how you see me.”

He kept thinking about what you would say once you returned, and he told you about this conversation, be it a good or bad outcome, and it made him smile. Sidon felt like a weight had been lifted from him, now that he had truly told his father what he felt for you. Sure, things would be.... interesting to say the least for you two, but he was more than willing to find a way for things to work out. And if the council and his father decided that it was best for you to head to Rito Village next... then you two would work through it.

King Dorephan saw the change in Sidon just as he was about to say something. “It looks like the council is returning, father. I guess we’ll finish this talk later?”

King Dorephan smiled at his son mischievously before turning back to the throne, the magic enveloping him as he settled back into the throne. Something told him that, while Sidon wouldn’t be happy with the decision the Council was more than likely going to make, he seemed to feel a bit better about his standing.

Now, to figure out how to appease the Council best...

~~~~~~~~~~

Your stay in Goron City could be summed up in one word: HOT. Each day was stifling, even the one day that it miraculously rained (though once the water hit the hot ground, it turned into steam, and made it unbearably muggy). The days seemed like they would never end, the sun dipping down behind the mountains later than you were used to. Countless times during your stay, you couldn’t believe that Goron City and Death Mountain were even hotter than this, but that was before Vah Rudania was appeased by Link. Most days, you silently thanked the goddess that you weren’t here when it was even hotter than it was.

The heat and work you were doing with Aji sapped your energy to the limit every day. Though you were interested in everything he taught you, you’d never been one to enjoy the heat, and that showed at the end of the day. When you had first arrived in Goron City, you thought you wouldn’t be able to sleep on their rock beds, but you always fell asleep as soon as your body came in contact with it each night. 

You didn’t dream often, but when you did, you always found yourself back in Zora’s Domain, usually wading in water or sunbathing in the much gentler sunlight. Even rarer in your dreams, there seemed to be a certain someone, namely a certain sushi prince, close by, but almost always out of reach. Upon waking up from those particular dreams, you felt even more homesick, but you knew you couldn’t just leave since you were here on invitation of the Goron Chief, Bludo. Bludo was a nice old Goron, though you did feel bad about his back pain, but he wasn’t much of a talker. It had felt a little awkward when you first arrived, but after talking with a few Goron around the city, you found out that was just the way he was.

Still, you worked hard with Aji as your teacher on the flat top rock grill, and the two weeks went by, if a bit muggy and sluggishly. By the end of your two week stay, many of the Goron, even Chief Bludo, complimented your food. They really enjoyed the fruit crepes you made with Cool Safflina to keep it chilly and refreshing. And you had perfected a new style of Hylian rice fried on the grill, which really impressed Aji. At your final meeting with Chief Bludo before your trek back down Death Mountain, you were presented with gifts. Although you really didn’t feel comfortable accepting them, namely the ruby circlet, you knew you couldn’t refuse, since it would look bad on the Domain.

As your stay in Death Mountain came to a close, you felt yourself become more and more giddy and excited to be on your way back home to the Domain. Even the crazy heat couldn’t dampen your mood.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon sighed as chairs were pushed back, the council meeting finally over after what seemed like forever. The council had decided to send you to Rito Village as soon as you returned to the Foothill Stable. Dunma, another Zora guard, was going to meet you and Tottika there, with supplies and some more clothes, along with a message. Sidon was still rather surprised that his father wanted him to write the message to you, but he figured it was just to give him something to do.

The throne room steadily emptied of council members and other officials as Sidon mindlessly let his body lead him away, already caught up in what he wanted to write to you. Sidon didn't even notice the knowing smile King Dorephan sent his son's way before he too left the throne room for his chambers. Sidon knows that the letter should be formal at first, but maybe he could even write something solely from him, Sidon, and not as your Prince…?

Sidon felt himself get a little giddy with the thought, finally setting his mind to steer him towards his chambers so he can write the letter before Dunma departed in the morning. Sidon isn’t sure how you’ll take his add on he plans to write to the message, but he hopes you’ll smile at the very least.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you have everything packed in that huge back pack of yours, _____?” Pyle asks, your groans of strain finally coming to an end. You huffed at him as you playfully glared. “For your information, Pyle, my pack wasn’t this full until everyone started giving me stuff.” You pulled the strings closed on the top, thinking about it a second before you tied it firmly. _I sure hope this thing stays together long enough to get back to Foothill Stable. It’s going to burst at the seams if I get anything else._

Standing up from your crouched position by the pack, patting off your knees of light red and brown dust, you survey Goron City one last time. Though you had only spent a few weeks here, you realised you were going to miss everyone here. They had all been great hosts to you, even grumpy old Rohan. Slergo and Dugby had been adorably funny, and they made you time in the hot springs seem much shorter than it was the first morning you woke up stiff and sore from the rock bed. You smiled, thinking of all the great memories you made here, even though you were too hot most of the time. The heat resist potions Ramella gave you and then helped you make sure helped Goron City feel more comfortable as well, and you were glad you had found another woman to talk with. You expressly remembered the day you two had had a serious love talk. It felt like it had been yesterday, when it had actually been a full week ago now.

She was searching for her own love, so she had a blast grilling you about your own. It didn’t help at all when you told her you didn’t have anyone, cause your face was flushed bright red right after. Ramella was able to get you to spill the beans, and after you had told her everything that had happened between you and Sidon (all while blushing profusely and sputtering like a child), she straight up said, “He loves you, _____. It’s that simple.”

You had been completely against what she said. There was no way Sidon loved you like that! Ramella hadn’t been convinced though (maybe cause your laugh was borderline hysterical), so she slowly went through her reasoning. After she was done, you still couldn’t believe it. But, Ramella was persistent, and in the end, you decided that maybe, just _maybe_ , it was the same kind of love you had for him. You had been in a daze for the rest of the day, totally oblivious to anything going on around you. Still, that didn’t stop you from dreaming about it, about _him_ , that night, and when you woke up the next morning, you realised it didn’t matter to you.

You sighed before smiling, then turning back to your damned back pack, and whimpered. You _really_ didn’t want to lug it down Death Mountain, but this was the only thing standing between you and Foothill Stable, and then the Domain. Krane was going to be here at any minute to escort you back, so you set your face with resolve and scrambled into the straps in an awkward crouch, then heaved up, groaning with strain. Pyle chuckled as he saw you struggle with the pack, but you ignored him, focusing all your strength into getting the damn thing off the ground and onto your back. Finally, you were able to stand up, planting your legs a bit wider apart to compensate for the extra weight as Krane rolled to just in front of you, before popping open and landing on his feet.

“Ready to go, _____?”

You rolled your shoulders to try and adjust the pack a bit, grimacing some when it didn’t help, but nodded before smiling.

“Lets get the show on the road, Krane! We’ve got a long walk ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo, it feels good to have this chapter posted~~
> 
> Please let me know what you all think! I really appreciate all the comments and kudos you leave me. It seriously helps me out whenever I have a block or I'm having an issue writing out something well ^^
> 
> I know this chapter isn't very long, but I hope it appeases you all some <3 I hope to start working on the next chapter today, so please keep a look out for it in the next week or so~!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience, comments, kudos, and just being such awesome readers!! <3
> 
> Until next time~!


	23. False Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally on your way back to the Domain! You can't wait to see Mila and Foothill Stable, but something there rocks you. Sidon comes to terms with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends, and welcome to another chapter~!
> 
> First of all....  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LOVING WINTER'S WARMTH. IT WARMS MY COLD AND DARK HEART TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE STILL LOVING IT ENOUGH TO GIVE IT KUDOS, EVEN WHEN I'M TRASH AT UPDATING. I appreciate you all, boos! <3
> 
> I had to cut this chapter in half, otherwise it would have been ridiculous, and the story wouldn't have made sense, and... yeah. So, hopefully I can flesh out the outline I have for part two and post it within the week, and not spend forever dilly dallying like I did with this (even though this part was also halfway done before I was a dumb and stopped writing)
> 
> But, enough of my rambling and shit excuses. I hope you like this latest chapter~

The beginning of your walk down Death Mountain was fairly quick and uneventful. Krane made some small talk about missing your cooking, and you tried answering, but you could hardly contain your excitement. You would be back in Zora’s Domain by the end of the day! You could talk with everyone about your trip and show Kayden and Kodah what you’d learned from Aji while you were away. You could even sleep in your own bed, in your own hut! And just the thought of feeling the cool breeze from the water… It sounded like complete bliss to you!

Nothing could put a damper on your mood, not even the chuckling that came from behind you as you continued down the path to the Southern Mine, making a quick stop there before continuing down to Foothill Stable. Hell, even the occasional chu-chu and monster couldn’t bother you! You were that excited to be back in your home! 

Krane did have to remind you a few times to watch your feet. Even though the path was used often, sometimes there was still loose rock underfoot. There was one close call on the bend right before the Southern Mine. It could have been the end of you, if Krane hadn’t caught your pack before you completely lost your footing. You were super careful with where you walked afterwards, much to his enjoyment. As much as you grumbled and complained about his help, you were very grateful. You didn’t want to be done in before you could see the Domain again.

_And a certain Zora prince_ , a tiny voice in the back of your head also chimed in, which made your cheeks flame. _Do NOT go down that road right now_ , you chided yourself, _make it to the Domain first, THEN you can start daydreaming about-_ Shaking your head vigorously, you attempted to get _that_ particular thought trail out of your head as you and Krane made it to the Southern Mine. You waited close to the exit of the mine while Krane talked with Bohrin about the shift change that was close behind you two, and then you were off again.

As you got further down from the summit of Death Mountain, the temperature steadily got cooler, your energy and overall excitement was practically oozing out of you as the Foothill Stable came into view. You’re even more excited to leave the hot and dry foot of the mountain, to return to your lush and cool home in the Domain, which might have also included having a stomach full of butterflies at the thought of seeing a certain shark boy again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tottika came to meet you and Krane not too far from Foothill Stable. He would have walked past you if you hadn’t called out and waved to him though. When you asked him why, he said you were much more tan than you were before, and your hair seemed a bit brighter and slightly longer than before. You hadn’t really taken a look at yourself before Tottika’s comment, and now that you were, you could tell your skin was noticeably darker, by at least a few shades. Your hair had gotten in the way a lot while on Death Mountain, namely when it would stick to your neck or face cause of how sweaty you’d get, so it was almost always tied back. You hadn’t even noticed it had gotten longer.

Shrugging off the changes Tottika noticed, since they didn’t seem like such a big deal, you asked him question after question about Mila as he lead you and Krane to the stable. He didn’t have much out of the ordinary to tell about her, but you didn’t hear him mention one thing that was worrying him cause you squealed in excitement at seeing your lovely horse again. You immediately went over to her and scratched her muzzle with one hand while you dug in your pack for the rock salt you mined just for her. Mila was a little subdued, but you brushed it off as still being early. She was probably still sleepy, so with that in mind, you placed the rock salt close to her water, cooed to her that you’d be back for her in a little, then walked out of the stables.

The rest of the morning was spent filling in Tottika with all of the different things you learned from the Gorons, as well as showing him the gift you two were to take back with you. After that, you both got to work getting your packs ready for the trip back to the Domain. You’re just about done with the packs when Krane says he’s going to head back up Death Mountain. You tag along with him to see him off, wishing him a safe journey back and asking him to thank everyone for their hospitality one last time.

As the land started to slope up towards the stable, you’re just about to start jogging up the hill when you notice Tottika jogging briskly towards you, his face creased with worry and shame. You weren’t even able to get a word out before he called to you. His words stabbed you like daggers, your feet picking up speed before you could really process what he said.

“_____! Something is wrong with Mila.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Is there anything else I can do for you, my Prince?”

Sidon snapped to attention, smiling down at Dunma as he handed her the letter. There was no turning back now, not with what he had written in the other letter that was curled inside the official Zora letter. He seriously hoped he wasn’t making a fool of himself. But, if he knew anything, it seemed he was always making a fool of himself when it came to you. A small voice at the back of his mind was also chanting over and over that it hoped Dunma wouldn’t read either letter. He knew that she wouldn’t; she was a great messenger, but the worry was still eating at him.

“No, that will be all, Dunma. Have a safe journey.” Dunma bowed her head, her fist over her heart, then turned and walked away. Sidon loosed a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. _And now…the waiting game._ He had no idea how you would take what he’d written, but he wouldn’t let it bother him now. Would you be upset with him, and chide him for expressing himself so boldly? Or would you accept his advance, his commitment to you?

Now that the letter wasn’t in his possession anymore, he was starting to feel worried about it. He had felt so confident when he’d been writing it! Sidon was sure he’d be exhausted all day too; he had stayed up all night writing his more personal letter to you, crumpling up parchment after parchment when he couldn’t get his thoughts straight. He could remember everything he wrote as clear as ice.

 

**_Dearest _____,_ **

**_These past few weeks have been quite the challenge for me, which I was not expecting. I thought I would be able to continue my duties as if you had never come to the Domain, as if you had never come into my life in the most unexpected way that you did. And yet… I don’t think that’s really feasible, especially because of who you are, and what you have grown to mean to me._ **  
****

**_For a while, I thought things would not change for me. What a foolish thought it was, wasn’t it? Try as I might, I kept seeing you around the Domain, as if you had always been a part of the people here. So many of my people love and appreciate you, and I feel like it’s even more so now that you aren’t around. I wonder if you ever really saw it while you were here. Maybe in a select few, but I can’t really know for sure, since I can’t see into that brilliant mind of yours. I really wish I could though, oh, how I wish._ **

**_I had never realised it, but not long after I heard you sing all alone on that bridge, did I feel my heart beat as hard as I’ve ever felt it. Honestly, _____, I tried to even ignore that budding feeling! But, you somehow ensnared me with that lovely voice of yours, and I think I’ve been trying to swim against a tide that was leading me to where I was supposed to be._ **

**_For a while, I’m sure I took you for granted, and for that, I’m truly sorry. I got so used to you being around me, like a balm I didn’t know I needed. Both your smiles and wit became my constant companions, and I find I’m missing them more and more as the days go on. Many times throughout the day, I imagine you’re either in your hut, using your magical hands to create another masterpiece in fabric, or in the warming pool, giving the little minnows a singing lesson. But then I blink, and you truly are gone, gone from the Domain, gone from me, and it does things to me that I didn’t think I would feel again after losing my sister._ **

**_It pains me to know you aren’t here with me, and every day, it gets harder and harder to focus on my duties and meetings. I won’t bore you with the details, but just know that I tried my hardest to make things go smoothly from here on out for you as Ambassador. Hopefully my efforts will come to fruition well._ **

**_Oh, but I almost forgot. Father said the strangest thing earlier today, at the very first meeting to decide which peoples home you were to go to next. I’ll let you speculate a bit. Then, I would appreciate if you would find me after finishing this letter, and then I want you to guess what it might be that Father said._ **

**_Until then, my little Siren,_ **

**_Forever yours, Sidon_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, guys, is another chapter of Winter's Warmth~!
> 
> Please let me know if you like what I'm doing and as always, thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and everything you do for me and WW <3


	24. Second Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon wonders what you'll reply to his letter, but tries to still be active and helpful. You find out who the culprit is that made Mila sick. Things are settled fairly quickly, things going against the original plan, but you don't really have a choice on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends, and welcome to another chapter of Winter's Warmth~! \^o^/
> 
> This chapter came out WAY longer than intended lol I thought cutting it the way I did would help, but it sure as hell didn't lol  
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter~! The next one is already in the works too! (I'm just as surprised as you are X))

After Sidon was sure Dunma was headed out of the Domain, he let himself feel worried and anxious for a little, before he resolved with himself that it wouldn’t help him to be unhinged about your answer. He had known before he wrote the letter that it would be at least a few weeks before he heard a reply. So, instead, he focused on his duties with renewed vigour. 

Now that his feelings were more known to you, or rather on their way for you to know them, he felt like a weight had been lifted from him. Each day seemed easier to focus on his meetings, and he was finally starting to catch up on sleep. He’d be lying if he said he was a little worried about what your return letter would say, but he had already decided he would be alright with whatever it said.

Meanwhile, King Dorephan was working on a few things of his own, including a plan that involved his son and ambassador. It hadn’t been easy, namely because the Council, though wise and usually of sound advice, were quite old fashioned, and didn’t want to reason with new ideas and change. Still, the king persisted, and he felt like his work the past few weeks would help you two for the better.

Now King Dorephan’s next step was trying to find the perfect time to tell Sidon, or both of you, about his latest endeavour. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Is she going to be alright, Ozunda?”

Ozunda slide his hands over Mila’s sides, occasionally prodding her slightly, then massaging. You tried to wait patiently, but the worry was eating you alive, to the point you were worrying your hands, knuckles white with how tense you were. Tottika stood a little ways away from you, too ashamed to be anywhere nearer, but worried as well for Mila’s health. Neither of you could believe this was happening. 

Tottika had quickly relayed to you what he had tried telling you when you’d first arrived as you both jogged the short distance to the window where Ozunda usually was. He had noticed her dip in comfort just yesterday morning, but didn’t know enough about horses to see it as an issue. Tottika thought she was just restless after being penned up for the night, and made sure to let her out to graze earlier than usual. She had seemed fine afterwards, so he didn’t think to mention it. But, then it happened again, just the next morning; the morning of your return, so he knew something was up. 

You were so excited to see her when you first arrived, and then you both got busy, and he wasn’t able to tell you, but he planned on telling you right after the packs were done. But then Krane had said he was leaving, and you wanted to see him off. All in all, things just hadn’t gone well for Tottika in the past two days, and now he felt super ashamed of it. You weren’t mad at him at all, but you were wondering about who could have been responsible.

Ozunda took a couple steps away from Mila, wiping his hands on his pants with a sigh. “It’s usually hard to say, but I think Mila should be okay. It doesn’t seem like it’s too severe, but you should definitely be careful. Oh, and it might be a good idea to wait a few days before leaving. I’m not sure how well she would do to travel, even if it’s back to the Domain.” You loosed a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding, smiling slightly when you heard a sigh from behind you as well. Taking a small break was fine with you, if it would help Mila recover.

“Do you know what could have caused her pain? Tottika said she seemed so uneasy and uncomfortable.” You watched as Ozunda slowly walked around her stall, checking every nook and cranny. Tottika exchanged a quick curious look with you. “Is there something you’re looking for, Mr. Ozunda?”

He continued his slow sweep of her stall, as if he didn’t hear Tottika. You both stayed quiet after you started to hear loud sniffing, then a quiet “Aha!” close to Mila’s food bin. There were a few seconds of shuffling, and the sound of hay being picked up, before Ozunda came back into view, his hay filled fist extended in front of him.

“This is what made Mila’s stomach upset.” Both you and Tottika went over to him, confused by what he was holding. “This hay is old, and it doesn’t smell fresh anymore, like it’s going bad. This probably caused her to feel uncomfortable and blocked up. Did you change her food at all, Tottika?”

“I’ve never touched her food, but I did help with the water. I’ve always left that to the stable hands.” Tottika said, his hand coming to his chin as he tried to think about who had been feeding Mila the past few days.

“Well, while you think on that, I’m going to make sure all the hay has been cleared out of Mila’s stall, and fresh is brought in. I’ll also ask around to see who of my stable hands has been feeding the horses.”

You quickly thank Ozunda for his help, then turned back to Tottika. “Mind helping me get her out to pasture, so we can have this hay cleaned up before the fresh hay gets here?”

Tottika’s face was still creased in thought, like he might be close to figuring out who might have given Mila the old and moldy hay. “I’ll stay here, in case whoever did this comes back. I’ve got a hunch, but I want to know for sure before we call Ozunda back.”

You nodded in agreement before grabbing a lead and hooking it to Mila’s bridle. Tottika opened the stall for you, then stayed a little ways away from the door leading out of the stables, most likely to try and catch the culprit by surprise. You walked Mila slowly, trying not to jostle her too much as you made your way over to the pasture. Who could have done this, and why did they think targeting Mila was the best idea?

~~~~~~~~~~

You were leading Mila back to the stable when you heard a scuffle, and what sounded like mild shouting, from inside. Tensing, but trying not to freak Mila out, you took a deep breath while you waited for whatever was going on inside to end, lightly petting Mila’s neck. A few second later, Tottika emerged…pulling a tied up Eryck along behind him.

“Ah, _____, I think I’ve found our culprit.” Eryck tried to pull away from Tottika’s grip on him when he saw you, but he wasn’t getting anywhere.

You couldn’t believe this; just when you’d been so close to returning home to the Domain without any incidents. Disgust and possibly even dread coursed through you as you looked upon Eryck. Luckily, Ozunda and the rest of the stable hands came around the building. Ozunda took in the scene quickly, noticing how tense you looked by your hold on Mila’s lead. Tottika shook Eryck forward toward Ozunda, only letting go once the stable owner had a firm grip on him.

“Mind telling me what’s been going on under my stable roof, sir?”

Eryck tried to get away from Ozunda as well, but Ozunda’s grip on him was firm, his eyes like steel daggers. Eryck glowered at everyone assembled, his gaze turning to a sneer as they landed on you. You tried not to react, but you jumped slightly as you tensed more, which made his mouth twist into a smirk. He stopped fighting after that, standing tall and proud, as if he wasn’t tied up and in the wrong.

“I did what needed to be done. That bitch kept me from doing what I wanted when I was a guest of Zora’s Domain, so I was going to do the same to her.” Some of the stable hands looked your way, feeling uneasy of Eryck’s piercing gaze. You felt dirty under his gaze, like he could still touch you with his clammy hands again. But, you were a little ways away from him, Tottika standing close by, as well as the stable hands and Ozunda, a tight grip on Eryck’s arm. Knowing that, you held your head up a little higher, trying to come off as if you weren’t terrified.

Tottika stepped in front of you, blocking Eryck’s gaze and earning his own glare in return. Ozunda shook Eryck some, breaking his concentration.

“Well, we can’t have you doing things like this again, so I guess there’s really only one option for you.” Eryck turned is attention to Ozunda, his face dropping as he saw the look on Ozunda’s face. 

“From today onward, you are banned from staying at the Foothill Stable, as well as the South Akkala Stable. I’ll make sure word gets around about how you’d rather harm an innocent animal all because you can’t act like an adult and accept when someone doesn’t want your advances.”

Eryck’s face flamed with rage. “Now, wait just a-“

By now, a decently sized crowd had gathered by the side for the stable. Ozunda gave Eryck a look like _you sure you want to say whatever you were going to say?_ before he huffed and shut his mouth. Turning to Gaile, Ozunda quickly asked her to grab whatever of his things were still in the stable. Once she grabbed his pack, Ozunda told her to go dump them by the Shrine close by before turning his attention back to Eryck.

“If I see you come anywhere near my guests or any closer than that Shrine, consider this your only warning. Thank you for staying at our stable, now get lost.” He sliced through the rope holding Eryck’s wrists together, then shoved him away from the stable, keeping his eagle sharp gaze on the man as he walked to his pack, hefted it onto his back, glaring at them all once more, before turning and walking away.

After Eryck was thrown out of the stable, the crowd dissipated quickly, though some people lingered, trying to find out more of the story. You could already feel anxiety creeping through you at the mere thought of having to relive those memories. The food you had eaten just that morning felt like lead in your stomach, and you couldn’t tell if it meant you were going to be sick. Mila seemed to sense your unease, and lightly brushed her head against your arm, breaking you from your anxious hold. You turned to her as a small smile lifted the corners of your mouth. 

“Why don’t we get your brushed down and settled again, hm?” Tottika stayed close by, keeping an eye on both of you as you made your way into the stable. You were silently very grateful for him. Sure, he was probably only doing his duty, since you were the Zora Ambassador, but it was nice to know that you had an ally here. Making a mental note to make sure and make him something as a thank you, you led Mila into the stable, the tension slowly leaving your body as you got to work brushing her coat.

It wasn’t much later that one of the stable hands noticed another Zora coming down the path. You were trying to hide it, but you were still worried about Mila. Though she was acting normal, even maybe a bit hyper after eating some fresh hay and oats, you couldn’t help but feel like she might turn for the worst. Tottika had been trying to keep your spirits up by telling you some stories about Sidon as a child when you both heard your names called.

Looking up, Tottika smiled and waved at Dunma, getting up from where he’d been sitting and jogging toward her. They exchanged a few words as Dunma pulled out a roll of parchment, then Tottika shook his head, before they came over to where you were.

“Hello, _____. I hope you’re well.” The smile you had on your face fell into a small grimace. You looked down at your hands,trying to figure out what was best to say. In the end, you decided it would be best to just tell her the truth. “Well, I could say I’m alright, but that’s not really true.”

Dunma tilted her head to the side, exchanging a curious look with Tottika before her gaze landed back on you. “What do you mean, _____? Did something happen while you were at Goron City?”

You shared a look with Tottika, before you sighed and told Dunma that she better get comfortable.

Once you and Tottika had finished, Dunma couldn’t get her words straight. She was quite cross about the Eryck situation, and a bit upset that she didn’t think to keep a better eye on the travelers she passed on the way here. Still, she was glad that Ozunda thought Mila would be okay. In the end though, you all thought it would be best to let Mila rest a few days before returning to the Domain. Dunma had said the Council had wanted to send you to Rito Village next, with a short stop at each of the stables along the way, but Mila’s health took precedence over continuing your trip.

So, once you all agreed, Tottika went and told Ozunda that you all would be staying a few extra days before departing. He was more than happy to accommodate you all, and made sure that your stay was uneventful and relaxing.

~~~~~~~~~~

The trip back to the Domain was slow, and quite boring. You had opted to walk with Dunma and Tottika, afraid that too much strain would make Mila uncomfortable, even though she seemed in perfect health now. Ozunda had even said as much, but you didn’t want to overwork her. The trip, would should have only been about a day, ended up being two, which you all complained about, but you all knew was for the best. Sleeping under the stars was nice and all, but the thought of being so close to home and not being able to sleep in your own bed…

Needless to say, when you all spotted the bridges and towers leading to the Domain early on the third day, spirits were high. You all kept talking about how great it would be to see everyone again. Dunma was especially excited to try the new food you’d learned, and she kept telling you over and over that everyone else would be the same. You also didn’t realise that you kept calling the Domain home, Dunma and Tottika exchanging secret smiles when you weren’t looking. Today’s trip was going much faster, what with Dunma and Tottika alternating between swimming in the river and walking beside you, while you rode Mila, finally feeling confident that she was better. 

As Oren Bridge came into view, you all spotted Rivan on patrol heading towards you. To say he was shocked as an understatement, but you quickly relayed to him why you all were coming back so soon.

“Oh, well, I’ll go ahead and let everyone know you all are on your way! I’m sure everyone will be so happy to see you!” You were about to tell Rivan that he didn’t need to do that, but he flipped off the edge of the bridge before you could get a word out. You all watched him shoot through the water towards the Domain for a few moments before heading across the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks and overall love for this fic~! I really appreciate it <33333
> 
> Oh, before I forget! I've spent the past few days editing and revising previous chapters. I didn't change much, but once this is close to being done (which hopefully is soonish, but who the hell knows lolol), I'll start updating the older chapters. Now, I'm sure some of you will ask if you'll need to go back and reread those chapters. I personally don't think so, cause most of the changes were mainly grammatical and stuff. A couple chapters did get an extra paragraph, but it was mainly to help with flow.
> 
> I think that's everything, though. Again, thank you for reading my little fic~<3
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
